


La Forzada Aceptación de una Realidad

by Van_Krausser



Category: Hannibal (TV), Thunderbirds
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, M/M, Me estoy ganando una demanda, Novelones Pichurrientos Marca Acme, Pre-Series, Voy a arder en el infierno por esto, en realidad es Complejo Fraterno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Un violento e inesperado incidente obliga a Virgil y a Scott a plantear seriamente los sentimientos que tienen el uno hacia el otro. A pesar de que son hermanos, la traumática experiencia los lleva a aceptar lo que por años, ambos estuvieron negando.Disclaimer: los personajes de la serie Thunderbirds no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señorón Gerry Anderson. Ni la idea original de la película Daniel y Ana, que fue escrita y dirigida por Michel Franco. Yo sólo tomé ambos elementos para pasar un rato de deschongue emocional. No gano nada, más que desestresarme. XDD





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito hace alrededor de 5 años. Sin embargo, no la he terminado, pero planeo hacerlo.  
> Por lo pronto, la traigo a esta cuenta para evitar que algún día llegue a perderse.
> 
> Este fic me estuvo desmadrando la vida desde hace un par de meses. La idea que tomé para el mismo está un poco basada en la película mexicana Daniel y Ana, de Michel Franco.  
> Debo decir que la misma es un intento de denuncia que no llega a ninguna parte y por desgracia, aunque la historia está basada en un hecho real, no aporta absolutamente nada más que el morbo de una acción criminal, las supuestas consecuencias envueltas en aburridos silencios visuales y una endeble frase estadística. Mal, andamos mal en cuanto al cine de experiencia y denuncia social. Pero bueno.  
> Los personajes que elegí para esta historia pertenecen a la familia Tracy, de la serie de TV británica Thunderbirds, puesto que para mí, Scott y Virgil tienen una relación muy interesante y en la misma serie lo mencionan algunas veces. En fin, que nuevamente son mis víctimas… ehr… protagonistas, digo.
> 
> Nota actualizada. Decidí hacer parte de esta historia también a Hannibal Lecter, en parte porque es un grandioso manipulador cuando se refiere a la liberación de los monstruos interiores. No es mucha su participación, pero es fundamental en algunos capítulos.  
> Espero no sacar de contexto a ninguno de los personajes.  
> Sigue en revisión. Mis fallas son muchas, pero trato de corregirlas.

 —La denuncia—

 

Mientras arreglaba algunos de los papeles pendientes para la reunión del día siguiente con inversionistas japoneses, Jeff Tracy vio fugazmente el reloj que tenía en la pared frente al escritorio. Pasaban quince minutos de las once de la noche cuando Scott, el mayor de sus cinco hijos, de casi 24 años, entró al estudio.

Jeff lo vio y le dedicó una breve sonrisa. Sin embargo, Scott permaneció serio.

—Papá…

—Hola, Scott. Pensé que llegarían a dormir de inmediato. Es un poco tarde.

—Papá –y fue ese tono urgente que Jeff logró identificar en su voz lo que lo obligó a prestarle mayor atención. Levantó la mirada y lo observó. Su semblante mostraba un aspecto grave, acentuado debido a las ojeras que lucía bajo sus ojos irritados, y por la cantidad de nuevas arrugas que poblaban su frente. Su sempiterna sonrisa había desaparecido y en su lugar, su mirada era opaca, sin vida—. Tenemos que hablar.

Preocupado por lo que el lenguaje corporal de su primogénito le mostraba, asintió, dejando lo que hacía. Rodeó el escritorio y se le acercó, tratando de sosegar la ansiedad que lo asaltó.

—Siéntate, hijo —obedeció como un autómata. Jeff trató de no hacerse una idea falsa al ver sus movimientos y sus reacciones—. Te escucho.

Scott intentó hablar, más su voz se atoró en su garganta, y en dos ocasiones sólo pudo abrir la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. Su respiración se había vuelto irregular, sus manos se abrían y cerraban en ansiosos y violentos movimientos, y su mirada errática rehuyó de pronto la de su padre. Parecía como si estuviese conmocionado.

Al verlo en ese estado, Jeff no se sentó como pensaba hacerlo. Sin cuestionarlo siquiera, fue hacia el pequeño bar que había en el estudio y sirvió un vaso con una generosa cantidad de whisky, llevándosela a su hijo. Al darle el vaso, pudo ver el fuerte temblor en sus manos. Era el inicio de una crisis nerviosa. Debía evitarla.

—Bébelo despacio, y respira —sin embargo, el muchacho se tomó la bebida casi de un solo trago, y en seguida se agachó, respirando profundamente. Jeff se sentó sin quitarle la vista de encima, viendo el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para lograr un poco de calma. La situación de verdad, parecía ser muy grave—. Scott, necesito que te tranquilices y me digas qué ocurrió. Mírame.

Con grandes esfuerzos lo hizo, y aunque fue sólo un momento, Jeff vio su determinación. Scott bajó la vista nuevamente hacia sus manos, entre las que sostenía el vaso vacío. Trataba de controlar su ansiedad con el objeto, oprimiéndolo con fuerza. Carraspeó, y se preparó para hablar.

—Hace unas horas… cuando volvíamos de Long Island, fuimos raptados.

Esta vez fue Jeff Tracy quien se quedó sin habla por varios segundos; un gesto de negación casi involuntario fue su primera respuesta a eso, hasta que se sintió capaz de articular palabra. Se levantó, acercándose con cautela a su hijo, sin tocarlo.

—P-pero cómo… Ustedes… ¿Y tu hermano? ¿En dónde está Virgil?

—E-en su habitación –dijo en un dolido susurro, cerrando los ojos.

Jeff volvió a negar con un gesto, desconcertado. 

—Jamás recibí una llamada, ni tus hermanos, o tu abuela.

—No…. no. Ellos no querían asaltarnos, y tampoco pedir rescate. No nos quitaron siquiera el dinero que teníamos con nosotros, ni los relojes o las tarjetas. Eso no les interesaba.

—Scott, no entiendo…

Cuando la mirada llena de angustia y culpabilidad de su hijo se posó en la suya, no imaginó el terrible dolor que sus palabras le ocasionarían.

—Lo hicieron para obligarnos… a-a tener sexo… mientras nos filmaban.

Jeff deseó con todas sus fuerzas jamás haberlo escuchado.


	2. Preámbulo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pacífica y ordinaria vida de los hermanos Tracy se ve de pronto interrumpida por un extraño. 
> 
> Nunca se percatan que ese es el inicio del caos, hasta que es demasiado tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se divide, primero, en una especie de narraciones desde las perspectivas de cada uno de los hermanos. Están señalados al inicio de cada parte con el nombre del personaje protagonista. 
> 
> En las siguientes dos secciones, se describe un panorama general. 
> 
> Espero no causar problemas al dividir de esa forma la narración. La mayoría del escrito está dividido de esa manera.
> 
> WARNING: Las dos últimas partes de este capítulo contienen también la violenta descripción de un secuestro y la violación de la que ambos hermanos son objeto. No es ni la mitad de brutal de lo que puede ser un evento real como ese, pero aconsejo discreción. Si tienes problemas con situaciones como estas, te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

 1.—   **Cacería**  

 

 

**24 horas antes del incidente.**

**Long Island, N.Y.**

 

—John—

 

Hacía casi media hora que permanecían en la librería Sourger & Black, justo en medio del Centro Comercial de la Avenida Madison, en Long Island Center

Virgil recorría ávidamente los títulos de los libros que había en el mostrador, mientras Scott y Brains terminaban de elegir los materiales que éste último necesitaba para armar una de las maquetas del proyecto en el que trabajaban ahora Jeff y él.

John se limitaba a esperarlos pacientemente cerca del área de caja, ya con los libros que había elegido, viéndolos de manera ocasional. Mientras revisaba la contraportada de uno de ellos, un joven le habló. Su edad oscilaba entre los veinte y los veintidós años.

—Hola.

John levantó la vista con cierto sobresalto, observando a su imprevisto interlocutor, tratando de ubicarlo entre personas que tal vez conocía. Le dirigió una leve sonrisa, aunque se mostró muy reservado.

Ese breve gesto motivó al otro a acercársele.

—¿Vienes aquí con frecuencia? —John se desconcertó, negando en silencio. Sin embargo, el otro insistió en tratar de charlar con él—. Ya veo. Vienes por casualidad. Este lugar es muy agradable.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

El otro le señaló uno de los libros, y se le acercó más aún. John resistió el impulso de retirarse un paso al sentir que el otro ignoraba su espacio personal.

—¿En dónde conseguiste ese libro? Es uno de los que mi hermanita ha estado buscando.

—Está en la sección de Ciencias Físicas.

—Oh, ¿podrías decirme en dónde?

John desconfió. Estaban en una librería y había personal que podía indicarle con facilidad en dónde encontrar un libro de forma específica. Un pinchazo de alerta lo hizo dudar, volviendo su actitud un poco más fría hacia el desconocido.

—Eh… mira, ahí está uno de los asesores de la librería. Él podría ayudarte…

—¡John! –Scott lo llamó en ese momento y ambos voltearon—. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

Asintió, haciendo el amago de retirarse. El otro lo sorprendió de pronto con una extraña y desconcertante pregunta, obligándolo a voltear hacia él.

—¿Quién es? Se ve muy interesante, Johny.

John lo observó sin decir una palabra más y se retiró de prisa de su lado, yendo con sus hermanos. El sentimiento de urgencia por irse de ahí y poner distancia entre ese sujeto y ellos se incrementó en su pecho.

Minutos después, mientras Scott y Brains pagaban todo lo que llevarían, John se lo confió a Virgil, vigilando nerviosamente que el sujeto no los estuviese siguiendo.

—Virg, un tipo se me acercó hace un momento.

—¿Oh, si? –Virgil continuó hojeando el libro que tenía en las manos, sin prestarle mucha atención a su tono preocupado—. ¿Qué quería?

—No lo sé, pero me dio muy mala espina. Quería que lo siguiera y de pronto se interesó en Scott cuando lo vio.

—¿Por qué? –Virgil dejó el libro y volteó hacia él, notándolo exaltado y nervioso—. John, ¿qué ocurre?

—No lo sé. Tengo una vaga sensación de que nos observan. Creí que podría tratarse del mismo tipo.    

—¿Y sigue aquí?

—No, no lo he visto desde que me alejé de él. Pero no sé…

Virgil asintió, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, dándole un leve apretón. —Entonces despreocúpate. A veces nuestra mente nos juega bromas pesadas. Tal vez sólo le gustaste.

—¡Virgil! —Respingó con un creciente sonrojo al escuchar a su hermano—. ¡Claro que no! Y yo que creí que Gordon se había quedado en casa.

Se soltó de él bruscamente, y con gesto de indignación, fue hacia donde estaban los otros dos. Virgil se rio bajito y lo siguió, dispuesto a contentarlo. No se percató que, efectivamente, alguien los observaba.

 

 

**8 horas antes del Incidente.**

**Mansión Tracy. Suburbio de Forest Hill, Nueva York.**

 

—Virgil—

Con expresión taciturna cortó la llamada que lo había interrumpido en su estudio al piano y observó el papelillo en el que escribiera los datos que acababan de pasarle.

Scott se le acercó con un poco de curiosidad, puesto que lo acompañaba en silenciosa lectura mientras escuchaba la melodía que estudiaba. Al momento en que Virgil se detuvo de forma abrupta para responder su celular, lo observó atento.

—¿Pasó algo, Virg?

—Nada de cuidado, Scott –sin embargo, no dejó de ver el papel—. Tengo que ir por un libro. El profesor de Mecánica les pasó hace unos minutos los datos del autor y la edición y es el que necesitamos para el proyecto. Ayer lo vi en la librería a la que fuimos.

—E imagino que no puedes aplazar la compra. ¿Vas a ir? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Virgil volteó a verlo con una ligera sonrisa. Se sentía privilegiado por la preferencia que su hermano mayor mostraba hacia él desde siempre. En ocasiones había tenido pensamientos un tanto extraños hacia esa relación tan cercana que compartían. Algunas veces admiraba a Scott no sólo como su hermano mayor; otras, se sorprendió pensando que era muy apuesto, y que le dolía un poco ver cómo las chicas zumbaban a su alrededor, aunque él no les prestaba mucha atención. Incluso, en alguna ocasión se reprendió al pensar que le gustaba verlo, admirarlo, y sobre todo, tenerlo tan cerca de sí.

—¿Harías eso? Quiero decir, ¿no te interrumpo?

—Claro que no, Virg. Además, sabes que me encanta salir de compras contigo.

Compartieron esa sonrisa cómplice que los caracterizaba en su relación de hermanos y en seguida, el menor asintió.

—¿Podemos ir ya? Recuerda que esta tarde transmitirán esa película que queremos ver en t.v.

—O.k. Déjame avisar a papá. Alístate, que nos vamos en cinco minutos.

Virgil asintió y en seguida ambos se dirigieron a diferentes lugares dentro de la casa.

Antes de llegar a su habitación por su cartera en la que tenía sus tarjetas, Virgil se topó con John, quien volvía de su entrenamiento de tenis.

—Hola, John.

—Hey, ¿no estabas estudiando?

—Sí, pero me llamaron para avisar que uno de los profesores pidió otro libro. Vamos a ir Scott y yo a comprarlo.

Involuntariamente, John se sobresaltó. Un raro presentimiento le evitó sonreír.

—¿Van a ir a Long Island otra vez?

—Vi el libro en la librería a la que fuimos ayer, así que es el mejor lugar para conseguirlo –sin más, se apresuró a ir a su habitación—. Scott debe estar esperándome. Nos vemos, Johny.

—Virgil –el tono de preocupación en la voz de su hermano lo detuvo—. Tengan cuidado. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó ayer.

El aludido sonrió desde la puerta de su habitación, tratando de no darle mucha importancia a la ansiedad que John manifestaba.

— Despreocúpate, Johny. Sólo iremos al centro comercial y volveremos lo más pronto posible; además tanto Scott como yo sabemos que no debemos hablar con extraños. Papá nos lo repetía hasta el cansancio, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

John entornó la mirada con fastidio, más en seguida volvió a ver a su hermano, dirigiéndole una pequeñísima sonrisa.

—Está bien, sabihondo. Cuídense.

Minutos más tarde, Virgil salía directo hacia el garaje, en donde Scott ya lo esperaba con el auto en marcha y sus lentes oscuros puestos. Se llevarían el sedán cubierto, puesto que el día amenazaba un poco de lluvia. Lo observó por un momento, sintiendo esa curiosa admiración por su hermano, ese extraño gusto de verlo, de compartir esos momentos con él. Reprendiéndose por ese pequeño desliz, subió al asiento delantero, a su lado.

—¿Listo, Virg?

—Listo, vámonos.

Virgil se puso el cinturón de seguridad y colocó una tarjeta en el conector del estéreo, lo que parecía complacer sobremanera a Scott, ya que él no se encargaría de elegir la música. Sin más preámbulos, enfilaron hacia la zona comercial de Long Island.

John los observó irse desde el ventanal de su habitación, preocupado.

 

 

—Scott—

**Librería Sourger & Back. Long Island, N.Y.**

 

Casi de manera voluptuosa, Scott le dio otra mordida al pastelillo que había comprado –uno de sus placeres culposos, como le solían decir John y Virgil—, y observó a su alrededor despreocupado, mientras aguardaba a que su hermano saliera de la librería. Vio de pronto a dos chicas que lo observaban mientras hablaban entre ellas, riéndose discretamente. Scott les sonrió con galantería, tal como siempre lo hacía al estar ante alguna mujer guapa, y continuó recorriendo el lugar con la vista. Por un segundo, tuvo la impresión de que dos jóvenes también lo observaban con suma atención, aunque no hablaban ni parecían interesados en nada más. Al verse descubiertos, ambos se voltearon hacia otra dirección.

Pensó de pronto que uno de ellos le parecía conocido y recordó que Virgil le había comentado lo que John le dijera el día anterior; también le había dicho que parecía nervioso al despedirlo, más olvidó eso en cuanto su hermano llegó con él.

—Listo, Scott. Tengo el libro, ya podemos irnos.

—Quiero pasar primero por la tienda de música. ¿Me acompañas?

Scott sonrió al descubrir el brillo en los ojos de su hermano. Ver a Virgil alegrarse por causa suya era uno de esos placeres que él mantenía de forma muy personal. La íntima relación de hermandad que compartían, últimamente lo hacía cuestionar sus sentimientos, puesto que a veces el deseo de permanecer juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, y compartir incluso las más pequeñas experiencias era demasiado fuerte. Aunque siempre había pensado eso como algo muy normal, debido a la temprana orfandad que habían sufrido. Eso, consideraba, había sido la base de la cercanía entre ambos.

—¡Por supuesto! Tal vez hoy sí tengamos suerte y encontremos el último material de Hölstem.

Ambos echaron a andar, el mayor terminando con el pastelillo y tirando el papelito en el que iba envuelto en un basurero cercano mientras Virgil le hablaba del autor al que se había referido.

Los jóvenes que Scott había visto momentos antes no los perdieron de vista.

 

 

  1. **—El secuestro**



 

Era casi medio día cuando bajaron hacia el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Llevaban no sólo el libro que Virgil había comprado, también varios blu—ray que entre los dos habían elegido. Algunos de conciertos, otros de películas. Y como siempre, charlaban de forma animada mientras abordaron el auto.

Salieron del estacionamiento y alcanzaron la concurrida avenida que los llevaría de vuelta al puente Queensboro. Planeaban detenerse en la estación de gasolina antes de llegar a casa, y no salir en todo el día.

Virgil destapó uno de los discos y lo colocó en el estéreo, subiendo un poco el volumen del mismo, emocionado.

—Escucha esta, Scott. Es una de mis favoritas.

Scott sonrió, deteniéndose ante la luz roja del semáforo. Había bastante tráfico alrededor por ser hora pico del viernes, así que bajó la ventanilla de su lado debido al calor. Virgil había hecho eso antes de abandonar el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

—¿Quién dices qu…

No terminó de decirlo, puesto que un leve golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza, así como la voz urgida y amenazadora de un tipo lo obligó a guardar silencio.

—Quita los seguros de atrás –supo que lo estaba encañonando al ver la expresión desencajada de su hermano, así como la fría sensación del borde tosco de la pistola en su cabeza—. ¡Obedece! ¡Quita los seguros!

—Scott, acelera. ¡Acelera!— Virgil volteó hacia todos lados, y tuvo el impulso de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba, cuando él también fue encañonado en la misma forma. Tuvo que quedarse quieto, expectante.

—¡Que abras los seguros, idiota! ¡Rápido! –No tuvo otro remedio que hacerlo. Accionó el botón que destrababa los seguros de las puertas traseras, permitiendo que los agresores subieran al auto, detrás de ellos. No despegó la vista de lo que ocurría con su hermano—. Conduce. Tú, apaga el radio y entrégame los celulares.

—Está en luz roja…

—¡No te estoy preguntando! ¡Muévete!

Para alivio de Scott, el semáforo cambió en ese momento, así que obedeció. Virgil también hizo lo que le ordenara y después permaneció silencioso, un poco inclinado hacia el frente debido al arma que el otro asaltante mantenía contra su nuca. Estaba terriblemente pálido.

Avanzaron un buen trecho por la misma avenida, hasta que el tipo le indicó que dieran vuelta hacia un callejón solitario, justo al iniciar la zona comercial. Ahí se detuvieron.

—Apaga el auto y abre la cajuela —Scott pensó en el peligro en el que se encontraban, y trató de buscar alguna posible salida a esa situación sin arriesgar la vida de su hermano—. Deja las llaves pegadas y sal del auto.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Entonces el mayor trató de negociar, pues tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

—Por favor, si vas a llevar un rehén, déjalo a él libre. Mi padre…

—¡Cállate! —el asaltante lo golpeó con el arma cerca de la oreja, aturdiéndolo. Virgil gritó, y Scott sólo atinó a inclinarse hacia el frente, tratando de recuperarse del golpe—. ¡Haz de una puta vez lo que te estoy diciendo! ¡Abre la cajuela y bájate!

Obedeció, tratando de no caerse y enfocarse en no perder el conocimiento y dejar a su hermano solo. Ya afuera del auto, pudo ver al asaltante. Se sorprendió al reconocer que era el mismo que el día anterior había abordado a John, y minutos atrás lo observaba a él. Caminó deteniéndose del auto y al llegar junto a la cajuela, el asaltante le extendió una banda negra elástica, haciendo que la agarrara.

—Póntela sobre los ojos –lo hizo, ignorando el agudo dolor que se había instalado en su sien derecha y que se extendía por la parte golpeada—. Bien, ahora dame la cartera y entra a la cajuela. Aquí.

Lo hizo con torpeza. Al estar adentro, el tipo le sujetó las dos manos por el frente con un cincho de plástico, restringiéndolo. En seguida pudo escuchar que hacían salir a Virgil y lo obligaban a cubrirse los ojos y a meterse a la cajuela también.

Supo que no lo habían restringido como a él cuando le exigieron la cartera, ya adentro del compartimiento, y que casi de inmediato cerraron la portezuela, sumiéndolos en una agobiante oscuridad. Sintió que Virgil se movía un poco, volteándose y en seguida, las manos de su hermano lo tocaron nerviosamente en el pecho, los brazos y la cabeza.

—Scott –susurró alarmado—. Scott, ¿estás bien?

—Tranquilo, Virg. Fue sólo un golpe para aturdirme. ¿Tú estás bien?

—S-sí, sí.   

—De acuerdo, eso es una ventaja y que no te hayan atado las manos, también. Debemos saber a dónde nos llevan, así que tendrás que hacer algo por mí –pausó un momento, escuchando la respiración alterada del menor. Entonces continuó—. En cuanto el auto avance vas a voltearte, con la cabeza hacia donde están mis pies. Hay que tirar uno de los faros.

—¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡Van a sentir que nos estamos moviendo!

—Virgil, cálmate —a pesar de la restricción, logró sujetar con fuerza a su hermano por un brazo y sacudirlo un poco—. Cálmate y escúchame. Si lo hacemos rápido, ni siquiera notarán lo que está pasando. Confía en mí.

Guardaron silencio varios segundos, escuchando los ruidos que sus secuestradores hacían al subir al auto. Virgil asintió, primero con un movimiento de su cabeza –y Scott intuitivamente lo supo, de esa forma en que sabía que su hermano lo haría, incluso antes de decir algo.

—E-está bien… lo haré.   

—O.k. Prepárate —en pocos segundos, ambos hermanos escucharon el motor del vehículo y en cuanto avanzaron, el mayor pateó con fuerza el faro.

Fueron dos golpes certeros y un poco de suerte, puesto que en el momento en que atravesaron un bache, el faro cedió, dejando un pequeño boquete. Scott urgió a su hermano, haciéndolo que se volteara para que tratara de ver el camino que seguían. Virgil lo hizo deprisa, retirando un poco la banda de sus ojos, asomándose lo más que pudo por el boquete.

—Volvimos a la avenida, pero hacia el lado opuesto del Queensboro. Parece que nos llevan hacia la zona portuaria.

—¿Reconoces las calles?

—Algunas.

—De acuerdo. Saca una mano por ahí. Hay que llamar la atención de algún automovilista; si tenemos suerte, tal vez alguna patrulla nos vea.

Nuevamente, el menor obedeció. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y nadie los detenía. Scott empezaba a desesperarse, y Virgil volvía a su pánico inicial.

—Parece que el plan no funciona…

—Está bien, Virg. Vuelve a ver en dónde estamos. Tal vez podamos escapar de otra forma.

Mientras el más joven le decía por momentos lo que alcanzaba a ver, Scott se recostó boca arriba, tratando de memorizar el camino que seguían por medio de la trayectoria y la descripción que escuchaba. La ansiedad que sentía al volver a ese mal presentimiento que tuviese minutos atrás, lo hacía imaginar los peores escenarios. En todos ellos, se veía a sí mismo y a Virgil atados, amordazados y aguardando impacientes. Heridos o golpeados, y en el peor de todos, asesinados; él el primero, al tratar de proteger al menor. Pensó en su padre, en John y sus dos hermanos menores, ajenos a eso, a salvo, en casa; pensó en su abuela…

Suspiró como un mero reflejo para calmar su tensión y permanecer alerta en caso de que tuviesen alguna oportunidad para escapar. Porque haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para proteger a Virgil. Era su deber como hermano mayor y no fallaría ahora.

 

 

  1. **—El motivo—**



 

Cincuenta minutos pasaron, mientras el auto continuaba su camino hacia el otro lado de Manhattan. Justo cuando se detuvieron por un momento, Scott reaccionó.

—Virgil, vuelve aquí y colócate la banda. Si ven el faro, no deben sospechar que estuvimos tratando de hacer algo. Podría ser contraproducente.

—O.k. –Obedeció de prisa, acurrucándose cerca de Scott.

—¿Sabes en dónde estamos?

—No realmente. Hay muchos edificios de tipo industrial. Como fábricas o bodegas.

—Debe ser el distrito de los puertos. Escucha con atención. Si tratan de hacer algo contra ti, intentaré detenerlos y tú buscarás una manera de ponerte a salvo.

—Scott, pueden matarte.

—Lo sé, pero prefiero que suceda eso a que nos asesinen a los dos, o a que te causen algún daño. Prométeme que lo harás.

—¡No puedo hacer eso!

—¡No tienes opción, hermano! Dime que lo harás –escucharon un leve chirrido, como de una puerta corrediza, y nuevamente movimiento. Habían llegado—. Virgil, te quiero demasiado como para permitir que algo te ocurra. No me lo perdonaría jamás, por eso te pido que lo hagas.

Virgil lo abrazó, justo cuando se detuvieron por completo. —Prometo que lo haré, Scott.

Mientras tanto, los asaltantes bajaron del auto y fueron por ellos, obligándolos a salir de la cajuela, ayudándolos debido al entumecimiento que el encierro les causara, guiándolos casi sin hablar. Al parecer, ninguno de ellos se percató de la falta del faro trasero del automóvil.

Caminaron algunos metros, al tiempo que detrás de ellos se escuchaba de nuevo el chirrido de un portón al cerrarse, así como ruido de maquinaria, vehículos de carga y otros sonidos que poco a poco fueron apagándose. El mayor lo tuvo en cuenta, entre los detalles que estaba memorizando. Entraron a un lugar totalmente aislado de ruidos exteriores. Scott continuaba restringido.

Los hicieron detenerse y con un brusco movimiento les quitaron las bandas de los ojos. El primer impulso de Scott fue verificar que Virgil estuviese bien, a su lado. Ambos hermanos observaron el lugar en un nervioso vistazo, hasta que un tercer hombre se les acercó, viéndolos de manera extraña, sonriente y… ¿lascivo?

—Veo que no exageraste –sin ningún cuidado alcanzó a Scott, sujetándole el maxilar con una mano para observarlo con mayor detalle. El muchacho forcejeó, hasta que otro se acercó con el arma dirigida hacia su hermano—. Tranquilo, tigre. No les haremos daño si te portas bien.

Satisfecho de su revisión, lo soltó y fue con Virgil, repitiendo lo que había hecho con Scott.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Me dijiste que era rubio y que también tenía los ojos azules —dijo a uno de los secuestradores, observando los ojos del muchacho e ignorando al mayor. Ambos hermanos tuvieron la misma desagradable sensación golpeándoles en el estómago al escucharlo. Sin duda, se había referido a John. Virgil cerró los ojos, soportando el escrutinio del que era objeto. 

—Sólo estaban estos dos.

—Bien, mala suerte entonces. Aunque debo decir que fue buena elección. Son perfectos –soltó al joven y se retiró, caminado hacia la puerta de donde había salido—. Tráelos.

Los obligaron a seguirlo, adentrándose por un corredor con varias puertas cerradas, hasta que finalmente, llegaron a otra habitación pequeña con una puerta más al fondo de la misma. Ahí había un viejo sofá y todo el lugar estaba pintado de blanco y aislado. Uno de los secuestradores les indicó que se sentaran, liberando al mayor de su restricción mientras los otros iban y venían por la otra puerta. Scott vio que no eran sólo tres tipos. Había más de ellos ahí adentro.

—Quítense los zapatos y los relojes.

—¿Qué van a hacernos? –Virgil no se movió, expectante. El tipo se le acercó en tono amenazador, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—Obedece, o esto será peor para ustedes.

Scott se mantuvo con la vista fija en su hermano mientras se despojaban de los zapatos y los relojes, mismos que el tipo recogió, guardándolos en una especie de armario. Acto seguido, les indicó que se levantaran y fueran a la otra habitación.

Ambos entraron con paso vacilante, deteniéndose a pocos pasos de haber cruzado la puerta. Scott, quien había tratado de mantener la calma hasta ese momento, sintió el espantoso latigazo de un escalofrío recorriéndolo al ver el interior de la habitación. Virgil permaneció en silencio, pálido y con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Qué rayos…? —murmuró Scott entre dientes.

El lugar, al igual que la habitación anterior, era completamente blanco, con una cama al centro llena de almohadones, todos blancos. Estaba fuertemente iluminada por reflectores, y enfocada por un equipo de filmación de alta definición. Simulaba una habitación normal.

Fueron empujados hasta quedar a un lado de la cama y ahí permanecieron por un largo momento.

El tipo que los había revisado al llegar se acercó, llevando sus carteras en una mano, mientras veía sus identificaciones. Ambos hermanos se percataron de que era el de mayor edad entre todos los que estaban ahí. Posiblemente, quien coordinaba todo eso.

—Scott Tracy, veintitrés años. Y Virgil Tracy, diecinueve. Así que son hermanos. Esto se pone interesante.

Al entusiasta asentimiento de los otros hombres del lugar, el mayor de los Tracy se enfadó.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué nos han traído aquí?

—Verás, Scott. Están aquí porque harán algo sencillo para nosotros. Nos darán un buen espectáculo, y si se portan bien, nadie saldrá lastimado. Especialmente tu hermanito.

—Scott, ¿de qué está hablando? —Virgil lo veía con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, aún sin comprender.

—Oh, Virgil —se mofó el tipo—. Al parecer, eres muy inocente. Bien, te lo explicaré. Van a tener sexo, los dos. Tú y tu hermano Scott. Y lo van a hacer de manera que todos quedemos muy satisfechos. De otra forma tú serás violado por todos los que estamos aquí. Si pasa eso, Scott —volteó a ver al mayor—, tu hermanito será asesinado cuando acabemos con él.

—No —el mayor se negó, pensando de manera frenética cómo escapar de eso, de ellos, de toda esa pesadilla a la que los estaban empujando—. ¡No!

Tres tipos lo alcanzaron antes de que pudiera intentar algo, sujetándolo por el cuello y los brazos, inmovilizándolo. El otro tipo alcanzó a Virgil en una rápida maniobra, volteándolo al atenazarlo por la parte trasera del cuello, para de manera salvaje empujarlo contra la cama. Lo tumbó en ella y lo inmovilizó sin mucho esfuerzo; en un momento dado, antes de que el muchacho pudiese forcejear, le puso el cañón de un arma en la nuca. Ambos hermanos se quedaron quietos.

—Scott, Scott, Scott. Deja de darte tus ínfulas de héroe, o tendremos que cambiar los planes.

—¡Maldito enfermo! ¡No pueden hacernos esto!

—Puedo hacerlo, así que decídete. Tu respuesta, o tu hermano se muere. Uno, dos…

Scott gritó y Virgil sólo cerró los ojos. Todo de pronto se volvió irreal, absurdo. Todo dejó de tener sentido. Se relajó, esperando el disparo que lo mataría. Sin embargo, este nunca ocurrió. Alcanzó a escuchar la voz apagada y trémula de su hermano, y aunque no entendió lo que decía, supo que estaba suplicando para que no lo mataran. Recordó lo que le había dicho cuando estaban en la cajuela, pensando que Scott haría lo que fuera — _lo que fuera_ — para salvarlo. Sintió que el agarre del tipo sobre su cuello cedía y su peso desaparecía de encima de él. Entonces volvió a escuchar, poniendo atención.

—Sabia decisión, Scott. Acabas de salvar a tu hermano. Ahora…

—Déjame hablar antes con él, por favor —escuchó que decía con voz rota, distorsionada por la impotencia y un gran dolor.

Hubo silencio por un par de segundos y otra vez la voz del tipo en tono jocoso, alejándose.

—Está bien, tienes tres minutos. Todos, fuera. Tú —dijo a otro de los hombres del grupo—. Quédate junto a la puerta. No quiero que vayan a sentirse héroes otra vez.

Escuchó pasos, gente saliendo del lugar, murmullos alejándose, risas.

Finalmente, escuchó el golpe de las rodillas de su hermano chocando contra el piso y sus lágrimas desgarrando su garganta en leves sollozos. Entonces, sin incorporarse, aun acostado boca abajo sobre la cama, sólo volteó hacia él.

Nunca antes, incluso después del accidente, había visto a Scott así. Destrozado, dejándose llevar por la impotencia y la ira en esa forma.

Fue entonces que él decidió salvarlos a ambos.

 

 

 

  4.— **La Violación**

 

Arrodillado sobre el piso, Scott descubrió su rostro un poco cuando lo escuchó. Volteó hacia la cama y pudo verlo aun a través de sus lágrimas. Sereno y resignado. Virgil volvió a llamarlo en un quedo susurro.

—Scott…

Se acercó sin levantarse de sus rodillas, con la voz trabada en su garganta. Sus ojos encontraron los de su hermano, y sólo una palabra se le vino a la mente, repitiéndola trémula entre sus labios.

—Perdóname… perdóname…

Virgil movió el brazo derecho hasta alcanzar el rostro de su hermano, acariciando levemente su mejilla.

—Scott, nos están obligando. No tenemos opción. No es tu culpa.

—Dije que te protegería, Virg. Dije que haría lo que pudiese para que nadie te lastimara, y te he fallado. No puedo aceptar que seré yo quien te hará daño. Es demasiado…

Virgil se incorporó un poco, sujetando con ambas manos su rostro. Juntó su frente a la de Scott secando sus lágrimas con los dedos.

—No te tortures. Sé que no me lastimarás, que me cuidarás incluso en esta situación. Sé que lo harás. Sólo piensa que te quiero demasiado –y al decirlo, le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados, preparándose para soportar lo que pasarían a continuación, con un último pensamiento dicho en un susurro—. Recuerda que te amo, Scott.

Scott asintió, correspondiendo el abrazo, un poco aturdido por la forma en que Virgil se lo había dicho. Lo separó justo cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y los asaltantes entraron a la habitación casi de la misma forma como se habían ido. Ambos se levantaron, uno del piso, el otro de la cama, y los confrontaron.

—Bien, veo que están listos. Todos a sus lugares —se acercó a ellos nuevamente, y se aseguró de que ambos hermanos lo voltearan a ver—. Empezamos a filmar. Scott, te daré el privilegio de ser el activo, así que hazlo bien.

Se retiró ignorando el brillo asesino que asomó en la mirada del mayor de los Tracy, e inició una cuenta regresiva. Todos guardaron silencio, y aguardaron.

—Scott, acércate y bésalo —éste volvió el rostro hacia su hermano, quien lo veía expectante, asustado, aunque decidido. Pudo ver que tenía las manos a sus costados, empuñadas con fuerza. Entonces obedeció despacio, quedando a un par de centímetros. Se percató que él también tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y trató de relajarse, abriendo las manos, alcanzando a su hermano por los brazos, atrayéndolo. El primero fue un roce forzado, trémulo, dudoso; labios contra labios, las miradas fijas uno en el otro, los dedos de Scott enterrándose con fuerza en los brazos de Virgil. Hasta que volvieron a escuchar la voz del tipo—. ¿Qué demonios hacen? ¡Scott, bésalo como lo harías con alguien que deseas! Piensa que es una dulce mujercita. Virgil, cierra los ojos y abre la boca.    

Scott no lo soltó, pero lo separó de sí y juntó ambas mejillas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para obligarse a acariciar apenas con un roce los brazos de Virgil, alcanzar su espalda y hacer otro tanto en ella, subiendo una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello, enterrando los dedos en su cabello, buscando que su nerviosismo aminorara. Entonces susurró: —tú y yo, sólo tú y yo, Virg —que pareció funcionar. La tensión en los hombros del menor se disipó lentamente, y Scott volvió a separarlo para, esta vez, besarlo como alguna vez había deseado hacerlo, pero su conciencia lo había detenido.

Virgil cerró los ojos, y por un milisegundo forcejeó, hasta que sintió que la lengua aterciopelada de su hermano acariciaba la parte interior de sus labios entreabiertos. Dejó de pensar, dejó que la sensación ganara terreno ante el sentido común, y se aferró a Scott, permitiéndole seguir, consolidando y profundizando la caricia, aceptándola, correspondiéndola. Sintió que una lágrima solitaria de su hermano mojaba su mejilla, y eso lo hizo volver a la realidad.

El tipo volvía a hablar, y él se había perdido por un momento. No podía permitirlo.

—…tarle la ropa, anda.

Scott lo soltó y esperó; Virgil se dio cuenta que le había dado esa orden a él. Con movimientos un poco torpes buscó los botones de la camisa de su hermano y empezó a desabrocharlos, despojándolo de la prenda cuando finalizó. Le ayudó a deshacerse de la camiseta, y al tirarla al piso, sus ojos encontraron la piel blanquísima del torso desnudo de Scott. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no perder concentración, y continuó buscando la ropa restante a tientas. El mayor hizo otro tato cuando se le indicó. En poco tiempo, ambos quedaron desnudos.

—Scott, demonios. Eres muy apetecible, y tu hermanito no se queda atrás –les dijo el tipo sin ningún recato, provocando murmullos y risas indiscretas entre los otros. El menor de los Tracy abrió los ojos y observó a su hermano, quien se veía muy enfadado por eso. Su maxilar estaba fuertemente apretado, y tenía las manos empuñadas otra vez. Tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia el piso, y la mirada hacia ninguna parte, pero en dirección a ellos. Conocía ese gesto. Tenía que evitar que la ira lo dominara, o en verdad sucedería una desgracia. Sin embargo, el tipo se le adelantó—. Virgil, masturba a tu hermano antes de que sea yo el que tome tu lugar.

Esta vez fue Scott quien reaccionó ante el desconcierto de su hermano. Volvió su atención a él, y al encontrar sus ojos empañados por la duda, alcanzó su mano derecha –sabía que era diestro— y lo dirigió, sin fuerza en el movimiento, sólo guiándolo, hasta que el otro lo tocó. Su azul mirada no se apartó de la otra, matizada en verdes y leves tintes de amarillo y gris, vidriosa y atemorizada al sentir la piel delicada y cálida del miembro en la palma de su mano; no dejaron de verse ni siquiera cuando Scott le hizo sujetarlo, obligándolo a sentir su peso entre sus dedos; a descubrir su longitud y su firmeza; a tener en cuenta el leve pulso que se acrecentaba cada vez más.

Siguió a Scott vacilante, moviendo su mano cubierta con la del mayor arriba y abajo, encontrando por fin un ritmo adecuado, y decidió mostrar un poco de iniciativa, acariciando la punta con el pulgar, oprimiendo de vez en cuando. Scott contuvo un gemido y resistió la urgencia de besarlo. Lo que hizo fue alcanzar al menor y repetir la maniobra que le había mostrado.

Virgil no pudo evitar que el experto trato de su hermano lo obligara a gemir en forma gutural. Scott lo acalló, asaltando su boca en un brusco beso, tratando de no darles nada extra a sus secuestradores.

Volvieron a separarse cuando el tipo casi les gritó para que lo hicieran.

—¡Vaya! Empiezo a pensar que esto les está gustando, angelitos.

—Vete al diablo –murmuró Scott entre dientes, volviendo a enfadarse.

—Calmado, que apenas estamos llegando a la mejor parte. Penetra ya a tu hermanito.

Volteó con cierta alarma a verlo, en seguida volvió la vista hacia su hermano, y de nuevo hacia el tipo.

—Voy a lastimarlo si lo hago sin preparación –comentó aprensivo. El tipo se rio.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Virgil, colócate de rodillas sobre la cama. Tu hermano quiere hacer las cosas bien. Parece que tiene experiencia en esto.

Virgil posó su mano sobre el antebrazo de Scott, obligándolo a verlo.

—No hagas caso, Scott –murmuró, cuidando que sólo su hermano lo escuchara—. Terminemos ya con esto.

El mayor asintió, olvidando el enfado al ver el rostro sonrojado de Virgil; se fijó en sus labios enrojecidos y con aspecto turgente, apetecible. Lo vio ir a la cama, arrodillándose casi en el centro de la misma, con la vista vuelta hacia una de las paredes, y lo siguió, tratando con mucho esfuerzo de no ver la parte baja de su espalda. Se arrodilló detrás de él, y dejándose llevar por un breve impulso todavía provocado por el enfado, rodeó con ambos brazos el torso de su hermano, acariciándolo mientras besaba su cuello y hombros, causando que el menor se sobresaltara.  

–Scott, ¿qué haces?

Por toda respuesta, lo sujetó por el maxilar y lo obligó a voltear hacia atrás, atrapando sus labios antes de buscar su oído. No dejó de acariciar su pecho y su vientre en todo ese tiempo.

—Virgil, escúchame –le dijo en un ronco susurro, al tiempo que lo empujaba con cuidado hacia la cama, recostándolo en los almohadones con las piernas ligeramente abiertas—. Necesito que estés tranquilo y relajes tu cuerpo lo más que puedas. Piensa que sólo somos tú y yo. Tú y yo, y nadie más. Nadie más.

—D-de acuerdo —dijo el menor, apoyando la mejilla sobre uno de los almohadones, sintiendo el peso de su hermano sobre él. Mantuvo la vista fija en la pared, intentando respirar con normalidad, esforzándose por hacer lo que Scott le pedía. Sintió sus manos, gentiles y cuidadosas, acariciando su espalda desde los hombros hacia la cadera, y en seguida, sus labios repasando ese mismo trayecto en la zona de la columna. Sintió un agradable cosquilleo anidándose en su vientre, haciendo que la erección que Scott le había provocado hacía varios minutos, volviera. La sintió intensificarse cuando los dedos tibios de su hermano lo sujetaron por la cadera, acomodándolo, y en seguida, recorriendo en círculos ligeros el músculo firme de sus nalgas, justo hacia la hendidura natural de su cuerpo. Un involuntario jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando Scott pasó los dedos en una leve caricia por todo lo largo de la misma, alcanzando el perineo y la parte baja de los testículos, subiendo de nuevo y desapareciendo por un momento, para en seguida, posarse completamente húmedos de saliva sobre el anillo virgen de músculos. Jadeó otra vez cuando Scott lo acarició una, dos, tres veces en esa zona, y en seguida empezó a hundir su índice despacio, mientras acariciaba con la otra mano su miembro. Eso no evitó el inicio del dolor, la resistencia natural, y el temor—. ¡Scott…!

El tono de aprensión en su voz detuvo a su hermano, quien sólo se limitó a esperar un poco, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—Tranquilo. Será sólo un momento. Relájate.

Virgil respiró profundo y mordió una almohada al sentir que Scott movía nuevamente su dedo, buscando adentrarse más en él. Se sintió humillado y sucio, y no pudo acallar el leve gemido de dolor cuando el mayor empujó por tercera vez. Empuñó las manos en la sábana, y trató de perderse en sus pensamientos, de evadirse de todo eso.

Sin embargo, no lo logró.

No pudo quitarse la molesta sensación de ser invadido, de ser violado no por su hermano, sino por un puñado de patanes y delincuentes que observaban, que lo deseaban de forma asquerosa, que lo veían como su insano motivo de diversión. Ni siquiera logró escuchar a Scott cuando, minutos después, volvió a encimarse un poco sobre su espalda, alcanzando su oído para hacerle saber el terrible dolor que sentía al hacerlo sufrir a él de esa forma. No pudo evitar que su cuerpo se resistiera una última vez, cuando los dedos que lo invadían fueron remplazados por el miembro de su hermano. No pudo evitar el grito amortiguado por la almohada cuando Scott lo penetró, ni sus gemidos ahogados al iniciar el movimiento de vaivén que marcaba el inicio de un camino sin retorno.    

No supo en qué momento su cuerpo reaccionó, más por reflejo al estímulo forzado que por placer. No tuvo noción del momento en que Scott lo sujetó con fuerza, inclinándose sobre su espalda, llorando de impotencia al tiempo que el amargo orgasmo lo golpeaba.

Scott sabía que le hacía daño. Lo sabía por los gemidos lánguidos y estrangulados que escuchaba de su boca, por sus manos empuñadas, sujetando la sábana; por los nudillos blancos debido al esfuerzo de soportar la violación. Lo sabía, porque a él le dolía demasiado el saber que Virgil no lo había buscado, que ese clímax había sido forzado, provocado por el codicioso capricho de una pandilla de delincuentes, y no por lo que él hubiese deseado hacerle saber. 

Dejó que amargas lágrimas fluyeran libremente por sus mejillas, justo en el momento en que su cuerpo vibraba debido al orgasmo, dejándolo vacío de cualquier emoción que lo hiciera disfrutarlo. Ocultó el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Virgil, y dejó que su vientre se contrajera con los últimos espasmos de la eyaculación, sintiendo como puñaladas los apenas audibles gemidos de su hermano.

Virgil sólo supo que todo había terminado cuando escuchó de forma lejana que varios de los asaltantes salían de ahí, y que el cabecilla se acercaba a la cama por un lado, hablando con ese irritante tono de mofa mientras Scott se apartaba de él.

—No llores, Scott. Eso estuvo muy bien. El comprador del material quedará muy satisfecho con ustedes. Ahora vístanse, esto se acabó.

Sin decirles más, se retiró, sacando un teléfono celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta que vestía. Marcó mientras se dirigía a la puerta, y empezó a hablar de manera entusiasta, precisamente de ellos.

—Tengo lo que querías. Espera a que lo veas, en un par de días. Los dos están bastante buenos, y fueron muy dóciles. No hemos enc…

Su voz se perdió detrás de la puerta, mientras que los dos tipos que los habían secuestrado les dejaban su ropa, zapatos, relojes y carteras a un lado, en el piso. Scott los ignoró, volviendo con Virgil para ayudarlo a limpiarse, levantarse y vestirse. Sintió que su corazón se rompía cuando la opaca mirada de su hermano encontró la suya, sólo por un momento, perdiéndose al siguiente en algún punto indefinido de la nada.

—Virgil, mírame —Scott lo sacudió un poco, haciéndolo reaccionar—. Virgil, ven. Te ayudaré a vestirte. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

El menor asintió, incorporándose fuera de la cama, alcanzando su ropa y permitiendo que su hermano lo auxiliara. Se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron, y al terminar, los tipos les volvieron a dar las bandas negras. Esta vez no restringieron a Scott.

A partir de ese momento, para ambos, todo fue silenciosamente irreal.

Acurrucados en la cajuela, oyendo apenas los ruidos exteriores, ambos se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Conmocionados.

Ninguno habló, hasta que sintieron que el automóvil se detenía, y escuchaban el ‘click’ de la cajuela al abrirse. Se oyeron pasos a su alrededor, y otro auto. Y después, nada.

Scott se retiró la banda de los ojos y se aventuró a asomarse, dándose cuenta que los habían abandonado en un solitario callejón, cerca del Queensboro. Los habían regresado al lugar en donde los habían secuestrado, siete horas atrás. Espantosa ironía, pensó con amargura.

Con cuidado, ayudó a su hermano a salir de la cajuela e ir a sentarse al lugar del copiloto. Él mismo tuvo que tomarse unos minutos para tranquilizarse y centrar su atención en conducir y llegar a casa.     


	3. Las horas inmediatas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vorágine en la que se ven envueltos los dos jóvenes los llevan a comportarse de maneras extrañas y hostiles.
> 
> Los demás miembros de la familia intentan, impotentes, encontrar una solución a lo que ha ocurrido.

 

**Mansión Tracy. Suburbio de Forest Hill, Nueva York.**

 

—John—

Gracias a su pasión por la lectura, John continuaba despierto cuando ellos llegaron. Se asomó al ventanal al escuchar sus voces exaltadas antes de entrar a la casa, y extrañado, decidió esperarlos cuando llegaran al corredor de las habitaciones, parado en la puerta de la suya.

Ver a Scott y a Virgil discutiendo violentamente, mientras el mayor intentaba sujetar a su hermano por un brazo, y éste se alejaba, manoteando y exigiéndole que lo dejara, fue de gran impacto para él. Caminó hacia ellos, presenciando el momento en que Scott acorralaba al otro en la esquina del corredor, y volvían a hablar, ahora entre siseos.

—Virgil...  –el tono de advertencia que Scott usó, causó un leve escalofrío en John.

—¡Que no, Scott! –Replicó Virgil entre dientes, empujando a su hermano con furia—. ¡Entiende que serás tú quien saldrá perjudicado si lo hacemos así!

—¡Pero necesitas que te vea un médico! ¡Puedes estar seriamente lastimado!

Ambos guardaron silencio al ver a John ante ellos, observándolos incrédulo y un poco alterado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Vuelve a tu habitación, John –sentenció el mayor de los tres, separándose un paso del otro.

—¿Por qué están discutiendo? Virgil, ¿estabas llorando?

Este aprovechó la breve interrupción para caminar de prisa por su lado, alcanzar su habitación y encerrarse. Scott fue tras él, empujando a John bruscamente, llegando ante la puerta cerrada. Dio dos golpes ligeros en ella, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no aporrearla.

—Virgil, abre.

—Por todos los cielos, Scott. ¿Qué pasó?

Por toda respuesta, Scott bajó la cabeza, conteniéndose para no desquitar la ira que lo invadía en su hermano. Suspiró profundamente y se incorporó, hablando hacia la puerta cerrada. –Virgil, voy a hablar con papá. Y John, ve a tu habitación, por favor.

Sin decir más, sin ver a su hermano, se encaminó con paso firme hacia el estudio, dejándolo sumamente desconcertado y muy preocupado. Pegó la oreja a la hoja de madera, y tocó apenas con un movimiento de sus nudillos.

—Virgil, ¿estás bien? –Volvió a intentarlo al no obtener respuesta—. Virgil…

John se sobresaltó al oír que algo se rompía adentro de la habitación.

—¡Déjame en paz, John!

No tuvo más remedio que apartarse y tratar de no sacar conclusiones. Volteó entonces hacia el estudio, y con algo de duda, caminó hacia ahí, deteniéndose ante la puerta de cedro, sintiendo que la curiosidad y la zozobra lo carcomían.

Brains llegó al estudio en ese momento, viéndolo también desconcertado.

—E-escuché que tus hermanos lle-llegaron —dijo en tono de justificación, con ese característico tic en su forma de hablar—. ¿S-sabes qué ocurrió?

—No. Pero temo que ha sido algo muy grave.

Brains asintió, y decidió aguardar a su lado. John agradeció su silenciosa compañía.

 

 

 —Virgil —

Se recargó contra la puerta en cuanto la cerró tras de sí y la aseguró, con el corazón desbocado y los sollozos atorados en la garganta. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejarlas fluir libremente. Tal vez era miedo a romperse por completo, a sucumbir a sus oscuros deseos, ahora que ese tabú había sido destruido contra su voluntad.

No supo cómo había podido escapar de la forma en que Scott lo sujetaba, de ese momento en que lo acorraló justo en el corredor, a sólo unos metros de su habitación. De su boca que se movía a pocos centímetros de su rostro, de su mirada intensa y devastada y líquida debido a las lágrimas que había derramado por él.

No supo cómo había reunido fuerzas para no volver a abrazarlo y fundirse en él con toda la necesidad de consuelo que ahora necesitaba; no supo cómo logró huir tan rápido y ocultarse.

Sentía que no podía respirar. Aun así, se cubrió la boca con las manos al escucharlo detrás de la puerta, tocando con cuidado, llamándolo. No hizo ningún ruido, y sólo esperó a que se marchara.

Sintió rabia cuando escuchó sus pasos alejándose. Sintió tanta rabia, que deseó hacer daño, golpear, destrozar; pero no a él. No a Scott.

Por ese motivo, en cuanto escuchó a John, no pudo contenerse. Se apartó de la puerta y agarró lo primero que se cruzó en su camino, arrojándolo contra el espejo con todas sus fuerzas, y en seguida le gritó que se marchara.

Hubo silencio otra vez.

Tan denso, tan interno, que volvió a doler.

Caminó tambaleándose hacia el baño de su habitación y se desnudó despacio, recorriendo con temor reverente los lugares en los que su hermano lo había tocado.

_Scott_

Abrió el grifo del agua fría, y aun respirando con cierta dificultad, entró bajo  el chorro, dejando que lo empapara, que las gotas lo golpearan como agujas filosas, llevándose esas sensaciones que le lastimaban, pero que anhelaba. Alcanzó la pastilla de jabón y un cepillo, y sin detenerse a pensar en el daño que se causaría, lo usó casi desgarrándose la piel de la espalda, de los brazos, incluso lo utilizó con mayor fuerza cuando lo colocó entre sus piernas, dejando que el dolor remplazara todo lo que Scott había despertado en él.

_Scott. Scott_

El piso de la ducha se tiño de su sangre, más no le importó.

Lo único que deseaba era arrancarse esa experiencia; borrar ese día de su mente, de sus recuerdos. Y dormir, y despertar al día siguiente sabiendo que todo había sido una pesadilla, un mal sueño producido por su debilidad.

Salió de la ducha aún en ese estado de entumecimiento, dejando un leve rastro de gotas de agua y sangre, y al secarse, ni siquiera se fijó en las manchas sanguinolentas que quedaban en la toalla.

Volvió a la habitación y se colocó el pijama, acostándose entre las mantas de su cama, tratando de cerrar los ojos y olvidar.

En vano.

 

 

—Jeff—

Pasó un largo minuto, sólo observando a Scott, quien lloraba en silencio frente a él, destrozado por la vergonzosa y cruel experiencia que acababan de atravesar.

—Hijo –habló por fin, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas—. Necesito que me expliques exactamente qué ocurrió. No puedo imaginar siquiera lo que me dices.

Scott trató de calmarse, sin conseguirlo del todo. Los sollozos que nacían de su pecho le cortaban la respiración y hacía que su voz temblara. Carraspeó un poco, e inició relatando cómo los secuestradores habían llegado hasta ellos.

Jeff lo escuchó con atención, sentándose en cierta parte del relato de su hijo, justo cuando le habló de la forma en que no les habían dejado ninguna opción. Sintió un enorme nudo en su garganta, y un leve dolor en sus manos, dándose cuenta que las tenía fuertemente empuñadas sobre los brazos de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

La ira lo invadió en el momento en que Scott, bajando la voz a un murmullo dolido, con la vista perdida en el vacío, le dijo lo que había pasado.

—…me obligaron… a violar a Virgil… Y no pude… no pude hacer nada para evitarlo…

—No, Scott. No –lo interrumpió con voz grave—. Siempre hay opciones. Debiste evitar esta situación.

Este lo escuchó incrédulo.

—¿Crees que no pensé en eso?

—¡Debiste evitarlo! ¡Debiste proteger a tu hermano!

—¡Traté de hacerlo! –Se levantó de la silla, limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas, asustado por la forma como su padre había tomado los hechos—. ¡Traté de pelear, pero eso puso en mayor riesgo a Virgil! ¿Hubieses preferido verlo muerto? ¿O a mí?

—¡No! ¡Pero tampoco me deja tranquilo saber esto que me dices! –Ambos guardaron silencio un segundo, y en seguida, Jeff tomó una decisión—. Debemos hacer la denuncia, Scott.

—Virgil se niega…

—¡Tu hermano no piensa claramente! ¡Está conmocionado, tal como tú lo estás en estos momentos! Debemos hacer esto, no hay opción.

El muchacho suspiró, aturdido y exhausto. Ahora no sólo tendrían que lidiar con lo ocurrido, con las tormentosas emociones y sentimientos que se habían despertado entre ellos; tendrían que confrontar interrogatorios, revisiones médicas, incluso, tendrían que cargar con la vergüenza pública a la que expondrían a su padre, a su familia entera...

—Todos ustedes se verán involucrados, papá. Los perjudicará en muchos aspectos.

—No me importa lo que la gente piense. Me importan ustedes –diciendo esto, Jeff se dirigió a la puerta del estudio—. Voy por tu hermano. Te veo en la puerta principal.

Scott lo vio salir, y alcanzó a escuchar las voces de John y Brains cuestionándolo. Volvió a suspirar profundamente, y sintiendo las piernas muy pesadas, caminó también hacia el corredor.

 

 

—John—

Jeff no les había querido decir nada al principio. Sin embargo, Brains insistió, puesto que el patriarca no podía tratarlo como a ninguno de sus hijos. Así que, mientras los tres se dirigían hacia la habitación del tercer hijo de Jeff,  sólo les comentó parcamente que habían sido secuestrados.

John perdió el aliento al escucharlo, quedándose atrás varios pasos, pensando en ese insistente y oscuro presentimiento que lo había asaltado en la mañana, justo cuando Virgil le había dicho que irían nuevamente a Long Island.

Volteó hacia el estudio, observando a Scott mientras éste salía del lugar y sintió que su pecho se oprimía por la angustia al darse cuenta que, en cuestión de horas, Scott se había convertido en una sombra de sí mismo. Pudo ver el enorme peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros, el fuerte desgaste emocional que demacraba su rostro, y esa grave sombra de tristeza que lo envolvía.

Volvió a caminar volteando ocasionalmente hacia donde Scott se dirigía, e intentando poner atención a la conversación que se había suscitado entre los dos adultos.

—Pe-pero no puedes obligarlo.

—Ray, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Je-Jeff, Virgil debe tener alguna r-razón para negarse —Brains lo obligo a detenerse, sujetándolo por un brazo—. D-debes hablar con él p-primero, y n-n-no tratar de forzarlo —Tracy iba a protestar, más su socio se adelantó, soltándolo despacio—. L-lo último que necesit-tan tus dos hijos, e-e-es tu im-imposición. Te r-recomiendo que por un-una vez en tu vida, los escuches sin cuestionarlos.

Jeff lo observó fijamente, sorprendido por sus palabras. Volteó con John, quien sólo bajó un poco la cabeza, dándole la razón al científico con ese gesto. Volvió a ver a Brains, quien permanecía serio y firme, observándolo en silencio, aunque dispuesto a continuar dándole argumentos de peso para que reconsiderara sus decisiones. Asintió, reconociendo internamente que debía ser flexible. Se lo debía a Lucy.

—Está bien. Hablaré con Virgil primero. Aunque todavía pienso que debemos denunciar esto.

—E-estoy de acuerdo co-contigo, Jeff. S-sin embargo, es neces-sario saber c-cómo lo haremos sin dañarlos m-más.

El patriarca asintió, recordando a su hijo mayor. Debía estar ya esperándolos.

—John, ve a llamar a Scott. Dile que demoraremos un poco.

—Sí, señor –respondió el muchacho, dispuesto a cumplir la solicitud de su padre. Tal vez eso le podría dar un poco de ventaja para hablar él mismo con su hermano mayor.

 

 

 —Scott—

Recargado en un costado del auto de su padre, el mayor de los hermanos Tracy aguardaba.

Sus ojos permanecían perdidos y distantes en el oscuro panorama del cielo, y sus manos se apretaban de manera casi inconsciente sobre sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, mientras su mente volvía a recrear todo lo que había ocurrido, lo que se había visto obligado a hacerle a su hermano, una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, su pensamiento no sólo se estancaba en eso; éste se envolvía frenético en ese momento en el que había besado a Virgil, en esa primera caricia, obligada al principio, siendo correspondida después de los primeros segundos de resistencia, y la facilidad como surgieron los demás besos. Tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber cuándo una caricia era forzada, o aceptada y correspondida, y para su gran sorpresa, su hermano no lo había rechazado, ni siquiera por las circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

Cerró los ojos y soltó sus brazos, subiendo ambas manos a su rostro, tallándolo en un claro gesto de desazón y cansancio, recordando los años pasados en los que había peleado consigo mismo, justo cuando iniciaron los sueños húmedos en los que involucraba a Virgil. La primera vez que ocurrió, despertó asustado y bastante confundido, y durante varios días no fue capaz de ver a su hermano de frente, hundido en remordimientos. Los sueños fueron recurrentes, y su lucha interna muy ardua, hasta que se obligó a sí mismo a no pensar en el deseo que había surgido en él, alimentado por la convivencia y la camaradería que había entre ellos, rodeándose de chicas con las que los flirteos eran cosa de todos los días. Fue un tiempo muy difícil, y aunque logró dominarse enterrando ese sentimiento, temía que algún día éste volviera a surgir con fuerza incontrolable.

En todo ese tiempo, casi estaba seguro de que su hermano jamás había pensado así de él. Sabía que Virgil lo amaba, tal como ocurría con los demás hermanos, con su padre y su abuela, pero era un amor puramente fraternal, de familia. Por esa razón, cuando ocurrió el secuestro, su confusión fue muy grande al percatarse de la reacción de su hermano. Máxime ahora que su obstinado pensamiento recreaba lo ocurrido una y otra vez.

Porque había sentido con demasiada claridad cómo surgía la correspondencia cuando Virgil le devolvió el beso, y su iniciativa cuando lo obligaron a masturbarlo, sin poder detener sus gemidos placenteros cuando a su vez, él lo tocó. Y de alguna manera, supo que no había fingido en ningún momento la forma en la que su cuerpo respondía a sus caricias.    

Se preguntó repetidamente si en realidad ambos habían deseado hacer esto alguna vez, y lo ocultaban por miedo a ser rechazados y cuestionados.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, dejando que las sensaciones volvieran. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en los dedos al pensar en la piel tersa de la espalda de su hermano, y en la forma en que sus entrañas lo habían abrasado cuando lo preparaba; el cosquilleo fue extendiéndose mientras rememoraba sus labios turgentes y palpitantes, su tacto delicado al tiempo que lo sujetaba y acariciaba, y en el momento en que lo había poseído, cómo su…

—Scott –se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su hermano John a su lado. Volteó hacia él, percatándose con cierta alarma que su respiración se había vuelto irregular, y que una ligera erección había empezado a asomar bajo sus pantalones. John pareció no darse cuenta—. Papá me pidió que viniera por ti. Creo que van a demorar su salida.

Scott se incorporó para tratar de ocultar ese estado en el que se encontraba.

—¿Sabes si logró hablar con Virgil?

—Brains lo convenció de hacerlo. Debe estar en su habitación en este momento –El mayor asintió con un leve gesto, siguiendo a su hermano al interior de la casa. Este aprovechó para tratar de enterarse de lo que había sucedido—. Scott, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente?

—Ya sabes qué ocurrió, John.

El menor observó el gesto dolido de su hermano, y procuró ser cuidadoso con sus palabras.

—Papá nos dijo que fueron secuestrados, pero yo siento que hay algo más grave detrás de esto. De otra forma, ni tú o Virgil se negarían a denunciar esta agresión.

Hubo silencio entre ellos por algunos segundos, hasta que el mayor se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta principal. Suspiró profundamente y volteó a verlo.

—No fue sólo un secuestro. Fue una violación.

 

 

—Virgil—

Supo que debía abrir la puerta de inmediato en cuanto escuchó los toques firmes y autoritarios. Sin embargo, no pudo moverse, acurrucado bajo las mantas, ocultándose de la desesperante ansiedad y depresión que lo asfixiaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, llenándose de valor para poder levantarse y abrir, y confrontar a su padre con lo que fuera a decirle.

—Virgil, hijo –escuchó su voz, levemente amortiguada por la hoja de madera, y eso fue lo que lo ayudó a incorporarse—. Abre la puerta. Tenemos que hablar.

Jeff se retiró un paso al escuchar que removía el seguro, y en seguida abría un poco, dejando ver su rostro demacrado, la piel que sobresalía en el cuello del pijama, enrojecida debido al roce del cepillo, y sus ojos irritados y opacados de alguna indefinible manera. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su sangre fría para no salir a destrozar a quien había dañado a sus hijos.

El muchacho le franqueó el paso, dejándolo entrar. Brains se retiró discretamente hacia la estancia principal de la mansión, dándoles espacio para que hablaran.  

Fue Jeff quien cerró la puerta, mientras Virgil se sentaba con cuidado sobre la cama, con la vista hacia el piso, temblando. Y después de encontrar lugar en la silla del escritorio, se las arregló para que su voz continuara tranquila.

—Scott me dijo lo que ocurrió. Pienso que lo más pertinente es ir a levantar una denuncia.

—No —la respuesta fue tajante. Jeff no despegó la vista del rostro de su hijo, estudiándolo con detenimiento.

—Virgil, comprendo que ha sido algo terrible y muy vergonzoso para ambos. Sin embargo, no están solos en esto. No logro comprender por qué se niegan a hacer lo que es correcto.

—No vamos a conseguir nada si lo hacemos.

—Tú y tu hermano fueron víctimas de una muy grave agresión. No puedes pasarlo por alto.

Virgil entonces levantó la cabeza, mostrando una fiera determinación en su mirada. Jeff nunca antes había visto ese gesto en él.

—Papá, si llegase a hablar de esto, si se levanta una denuncia, Scott se verá seriamente perjudicado.

—Pero ambos…

—¡Él fue el único que me tocó! —Se levantó, buscando evitar que la sensación de haber tenido a Scott tan cerca, encima, _adentro_ , no lo enloqueciera—. ¡Fue él quien lo hizo! ¡No hubo más agresores! ¡Nadie más me violó! ¡Sólo él!

Jeff lo observó, alarmado.

—Virgil, tranquilízate…

No lo escuchó. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con la vista clavada en el suelo, con los puños fuertemente cerrados sobre su cabeza. Había empezado a jadear de una forma muy extraña, y continuaba hablando casi a gritos.

—¡Pero él no quería! ¡No quería! ¡Lo obligaron a hacerlo porque amenazaron con matarme si se negaba! ¡No tuvo opción! —Se acercó a donde estaba su padre, respirando ya con cierta dificultad, conteniendo el doloroso grito que pugnaba por salir de su pecho—. ¡Si hago la denuncia, cualquier examen médico sólo arrojará pruebas contra él! ¿Puedes entenderlo? ¡Por eso no voy a hacerlo! ¡¡No puedo hacerlo!!

Jeff se levantó también, abrazando a su hijo para evitar que se alejase, tratando de calmarlo antes de que la crisis nerviosa que lo aquejaba se hiciera más grave. Virgil se derrumbó entre sus brazos, después de forcejear sin poder soltarse, sacudido por secos sollozos. Sin embargo, las lágrimas no fluyeron. El dolor se anidó con mayor profundidad, violento y desgarrador, adormeciéndolo sin posibilidades de librarse de él. No ahí, no en ese momento.

Durante unos cinco minutos permanecieron en silencio, Jeff solo abrazándolo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para consolarlo mientras acariciaba su cabello aún húmedo,  sintiéndolo rígido y helado.

—Buscaremos una solución a esto, Virgil —dijo al fin, con la voz estrangulada—. Haremos las cosas bien, pero buscaremos la forma en que no haya mayores problemas.

El muchacho asintió débilmente, aunque sabía que nada en realidad le ayudaría.


	4. Decisiones y Acciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia Tracy confronta el conflicto con demasiadas dudas y una buena dosis de frustración.
> 
> Pensando que es una gran idea, Brains contacta a un antiguo mentor, el mismo que le ayudó a él, años atrás, a ser una persona casi normal.

 

1.—Acuerdos—

 

Brains encontró a los otros dos hijos de Jeff en la estancia. Recién habían entrado a la mansión, y no se veían bien. El científico pensó en algo que pudiese hacer para aminorar ese ambiente extraño que se respiraba entre ellos.

—Ah, aq-quí están —dijo como algo casual—. V-voy a prep-parar un poco de té. ¿A-Apetecen una taza?

Los dos jóvenes cruzaron una mirada, y fue John quien asintió.

—Por supuesto, Brains. Creo que todos necesitamos un poco de té en estos momentos.

En un silencioso entendimiento, los tres se dirigieron a la cocina.

Minutos después, con la tetera sobre la hornilla de gas, así como tres tazas, cucharillas y las esencias para preparar la bebida sobre la mesa, John y Scott se sentaron uno frente al otro, todavía en silencio. Fue Hackenbacker quien volvió a la carga, haciéndoles saber que Jeff estaba con su otro hermano.

—Po-posiblemente tome un poco de ti-tiempo para que su padre d-decida lo que harán. S-sin embargo, co-confío en que sus decisiones s-serán las mejores.

Scott suspiró, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla con expresión cansada, y John sólo lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. La tetera empezó a silbar en ese momento, y él decidió hablar.

—Scott, no fue tu culpa —dijo, confrontándolo sin rodeos.

—Lo sé —respondió quedamente, sin convencimiento—. Cuando nos negamos, pusieron un arma en su cabeza y dijeron que si no hacíamos lo que nos ordenaban, lo matarían.

Sintiéndose aún más abrumado, John suspiró. No podía apartar la vista de su hermano.

—Dios, Scott. No puedo asimilar que los secuestraran para eso. Lo siento mucho.

Scott volvió a cerrar los ojos, tallando su frente con una mano. Brains interrumpió la conversación, sirviendo el agua caliente en las tazas.

—Hay esencias e-e-especiales…

—Gracias, Brains. Yo prepararé el mío —comentó Scott, tratando de mostrarse tranquilo, alcanzando una de las tazas servidas—. ¿Sabes, John? Lo más raro de esto, es que cuando tuvieron lo que querían, sólo nos dejaron ir.

 —¿Así, sin más?

El mayor asintió, batiendo la cucharilla dentro de la taza aún con mano temblorosa. Iba a agregar algo más, cuando Jeff y Virgil llegaron también a la cocina. Este último se había vestido, pero su mirada continuaba extraviada. Scott se levantó aprisa, con la intención de ir con él, más su padre lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano y un movimiento negativo de su cabeza. Eso lo obligó a sentarse otra vez, sin dejar de ver a su hermano.

—Jeff, ¿l-les sirvo una taza de té? —Tracy asintió, al tiempo que conducía a su hijo hasta una de las sillas cercanas a John, haciéndolo sentarse en ella. Acto seguido, buscó lugar al lado de su hijo mayor.

—Te lo agradecería mucho, Ray.

Brains decidió mantenerse neutral, hasta que ellos lo incluyeran en ese asunto, aunque le hizo saber a su socio que no se quedaría fuera del mismo. —Creo que esto l-les ayudará a todos, p-para que p-pu-edan hablar de esta difícil situación.

John veía alternadamente a su padre y a Scott. Se sorprendió al descubrir que este último no sólo se veía afligido; había una grave sombra de culpa en su mirada, un gran peso sobre sus hombros, y una enorme tristeza en su expresión. Virgil no levantó la vista un solo momento hacia él.

Mientras Hackenbacker terminaba de servir las tazas, Jeff tomó aire y decidió empezar a hablar, directo al punto que decidirían.

—Scott, Virgil. Como se los dije, es necesario que se levante una denuncia, pero dadas las circunstancias, temo que debemos distorsionar un poco la historia —Scott, John y Brains observaron al patriarca Tracy en silencio. Éste continuó hablando, presentándoles su idea—. Sólo denunciarán la parte del secuestro.

—Papá, me temo que será un tanto difícil hacerlo sólo de esa forma —interrumpió John, pensativo—. ¿Cómo explicarían que fueron liberados sin un rescate como motivo principal?

—P-podemos decir que lograron e-e-escapar antes de que l-los secuestradores pudiesen ha-hacer alguna llamada para exigir rescate.

—No suena tan descabellado —terció Scott, y en seguida, los tres mayores empezaron a hablar de la forma como lo harían.

Mientras Jeff, Brains y Scott discutían, Virgil levantó la vista hacia John, aún sin tocar su taza de té. Este volteó al sentir ese movimiento, y pensó en algo qué decirle. Sin embargo, fue el menor quien lo hizo.

—Te querían a ti, John —dijo en un susurro que sólo su hermano logró escuchar—. Querían que Scott te violara a ti.

Nadie, salvo el menor de los hermanos, pudo ver como John palidecía ante sus palabras, soltando la cucharilla dentro de la taza al tiempo que perdía el aliento, impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

 

 

 

2.—Confrontando la realidad

 

John y Brains permanecieron despiertos, junto con Jeff y sus otros dos hijos, durante el proceso que siguió a la llamada que el patriarca de la familia hiciera a la policía.

Dos detectives y un técnico del servicio forense habían acudido a la mansión, y los dos hermanos se apegaron al plan de decir una versión mutilada de lo ocurrido. Parte de la credibilidad de la historia fue gracias al hueco en la parte trasera del auto, en el que había estado el faro que Scott tirara, así como el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza. Fue él precisamente quien habló la mayor parte del tiempo. Virgil se mantenía al margen, taciturno y bastante alejado de él, respondiendo con secos monosílabos a las preguntas que le hacían.

No permitió que el forense lo revisara; sin embargo, cuando Scott se sometió a la revisión superficial del golpe, estuvo muy atento a todo el proceso, a un par de pasos de su hermano.  Scott no dejó de verlo, ni siquiera cuando respondía las preguntas que se le formulaban. En cuanto el técnico terminó, Virgil volvió a retirarse, incluso rehuyendo la mirada del mayor.

Todo eso ocurrió hasta entrada la madrugada. Después de que ambos jóvenes declararan, y del examen médico a Scott, los tres hombres se retiraron con sólo el vago comentario de que harían lo posible por encontrar a los sospechosos. Eso dejó a Jeff iracundo, a John y a Scott sumamente desalentados, y a Hackenbacker muy consternado. Virgil no mostró interés alguno en nada de lo que los hombres dijeron. Por el contrario, en cuanto se fueron, se apresuró a irse a su habitación y se encerró en ella sin hablar siquiera con su padre.

Antes de que Scott pudiese hacer lo mismo, John lo alcanzó en el corredor.

—Scott, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Estoy muy cansado, John. ¿Puedes esperar a…?

—No. Debo saber si alguno de esos tipos fue el mismo que me habló ayer, en la librería.

Scott lo observó fijamente, con dudas acerca de si mentirle o confirmar lo que preguntaba. Por fin se decidió a responderle con la verdad. Pasó saliva con cierta dificultad, y bajando un poco la vista, asintió.

—Sí, era uno de ellos —después de eso, le lanzó una breve mirada y se dispuso a irse—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

John negó con un gesto, poniendo una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo. —Ve a descansar, Scott.

Al quedar solo, John suspiró profundamente, pensando en cómo elaborar un plan para descubrir a los agresores. Conocía a uno de ellos, y según lo que había escuchado, además de lo ocurrido un día antes en la librería, sabía parte del modus operandi. Tal vez podrían armar un buen plan, y hacer que la policía los atrapase en plena acción.

Con eso en mente, se retiró a su habitación e intentó conciliar el sueño.

 

 

 —Brains—

Jeff, por su parte, se había ido directo al estudio, seguido por su socio. Ya ahí, Tracy sólo le mencionó algo acerca del ataque, y le dijo lo que pensaba. Hackenbacker tuvo el gran acierto de no mostrarse demasiado sorprendido, aunque en realidad eso lo había afectado bastante.

—No puedo dejar las cosas así, Ray. Virgil está destrozado.

—L-lo sé, Jeff. Y a-aunque Scott no lo aparenta d-demasiado, si-siento que la culpabilidad lo está co-consumiendo. Ambos necesitan ayuda.

Jefferson se talló la barbilla con una mano, pensativo.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea que un psicólogo los vea?

—N-no sólo es buena idea, Jeff. E-es lo más recomendable p-pa-ra ellos en este momento —hizo silencio por un segundo, como recordando algo—. C-creo que pu-puedo contactar a alguien. F-fue uno de mis p-profesores en la universidad.

Tracy asintió, alcanzando la agenda que tenía a su lado. Todavía estaba pendiente la junta con los directivos, y no podía cancelarla. Tal vez podría encargarle esa tarea a su socio, y alcanzarlos en cuanto terminara con ese compromiso.

—Acepto tu ofrecimiento, Ray. ¿Crees que esta persona pueda recibirlos mañana mismo?

—P-posiblemente. Es un adicto a-al trabajo, así que no c-creo que haya algún problema. Le llamaré en la p-primera hora de la mañana.

—Muy bien. Ah, pero hay un pequeño detalle —comentó con un leve tono de culpabilidad. Hackenbacker supo lo que venía a continuación—. Tal vez no pueda desocuparme pronto de la junta con los inversionistas de Nippon Yugen. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que tú los acompañes mientras yo llego?

—E-e-eso depende de la ho-hora en que se co-concerte la cita, Jeff. P-pierde cuidado; y-y-yo iré con ellos. Ahora, i-intenta enfocarte e-e-en la reunión de mañana. Y de-descansa un poco.

Jefferson Tracy asintió con un gesto, con el agradecimiento reflejado en su rostro. Hackenbacker se despidió, retirándose del estudio con una velada preocupación. No tenía más que una idea vaga de lo ocurrido con los hermanos, y eso implicaba que tal vez debía hablar primero con alguno de ellos.

Esa noche, al igual que Scott, Virgil y Jeff, Brains no durmió.

Desde que llegó a su habitación se dedicó a buscar algunos tratados de psicología con temática relacionada a violencia de cualquier índole, pues aunque los dos hermanos no mostraban huellas de tortura o violencia física extrema, su comportamiento indicaba que la violencia había sido de índole psicológica, y totalmente sexual. Virgil mostraba todas las características de una víctima de violación. Por ello estaba decidido a hablar con Scott, precisamente antes de llamar a su antiguo mentor. 

 

 

 

—John—

 

Debido a la indignación y la impotencia ante la actitud de los agentes policíacos, le había resultado muy difícil conciliar el sueño, lográndolo a casi dos horas del amanecer, pero volviendo a despertar sólo una hora y media después de haberlo conseguido. 

Exhausto y desvelado, pero con la determinación de hacer algo para ayudar a sus hermanos, John decidió hablar con alguien al respecto. Así que no volvió a dormirse. Se levantó y bajó al gimnasio, encontrándolo vacío. No pudo concentrarse por mucho tiempo, así que decidió dejar eso para después.

Después de bañarse y vestirse, se dirigió al estudio, encontrando a su padre ahí. Jeff estaba a punto de irse para la junta con los inversionistas japoneses.

—Buenos días, papá.

—John, buenos días. Creí que aún dormías —el muchacho suspiró y negó con un gesto, sin desviar su mirada. Jeff intuyó que debía sentirse como él, así que dejó por un momento lo que hacía, y buscó las palabras adecuadas para tratar de tranquilizarlo—. Hijo, sé que las últimas horas han sido muy difíciles, no sólo para tus hermanos, sino también para nosotros.

—A nosotros no nos hicieron daño como a ellos.

—Lo sé, pero nos ha afectado de la misma forma. Créeme que mi primer impulso al escuchar a Scott, y después a Virgil, fue salir a buscar a esos tipos y destrozarlos, pero no es la manera correcta de hacerlo. Por ello decidimos hacer la denuncia…

—La denuncia está incompleta, y esos hombres no dieron ninguna muestra de interés por seguir el caso como deberían. Lo más probable es que den por sentado que el secuestro se frustró por un golpe de suerte y esto no llegue a ningún lado, y lo peor de todo es que el daño seguirá ahí. No podemos dejar que esos tipos queden impunes, papá.  

—John, tranquilízate y escucha —Jeff levantó la voz un poco, dándose cuenta que la frustración de su hijo lo hacía rebelarse contra cualquier argumento. Cuando el joven guardó silencio, suspiró y continuó—. Vamos a dejar que las autoridades hagan su trabajo, mientras tanto, nosotros nos ocuparemos de que Scott y Virgil tengan la mejor ayuda posible. Esto va a resolverse, pero no por medios violentos o precipitados, porque podría resultar contraproducente.

—Pero…

—Sin peros, hijo. Brains y yo ya lo hemos discutido también, y llegamos a la misma conclusión. De hecho, llamará hoy a uno de sus mentores de la universidad, un psicólogo o psiquiatra, no estoy muy seguro, pero intentará concertar una cita para que vea a tus hermanos. Deberías acompañarlos tú también.

John se indignó. —Yo no necesito un psicólogo.

—Tú no, John, pero tus hermanos sí, además de todo nuestro apoyo —retomando lo que hacía antes de hablar con su hijo, Jeff decidió zanjar la conversación—. No es necesario que vayas, pero yo te lo estoy pidiendo. Scott y Virgil nos necesitan a todos ahora. Yo estaré con ellos lo más pronto posible, en cuanto esta reunión termine.

John dejó caer los hombros y bajó la vista, tratando de considerarlo. Levantó la mirada, y asintió.

—Está bien. Iré con ellos, pero….

—Te lo agradezco mucho, John —lo interrumpió, cerrando el portafolio, y sin esperar a que dijese algo  más, Jeff se despidió—. Los veré en cuanto este compromiso termine. Cuídense.  

El muchacho sólo lo vio salir del despacho con paso apresurado. Suspiró audiblemente, escuchándose más como un resoplido frustrado, y salió también, decidido a buscar otro aliado para sus planes.

No fue muy lejos. Al pasar por la biblioteca, encontró a Bains enfrascado en la lectura de varios documentos, con la jarra de la cafetera casi vacía a un lado de una taza, y varios libros y documentos esparcidos por el escritorio que servía como lugar de trabajo. Entró con cierta vacilación, y al estar cerca, pudo ver que los libros eran tratados de psicología. Sintió una nueva y enorme simpatía al entender que, a pesar de su ocupada agenda, el científico había hecho espacio, dándole prioridad a lo que ocurría con su familia. Tal como si él fuese otro miembro de ella.

Se detuvo junto al escritorio y se sentó frente a Hackenbacker, aun pensando en cómo hablarle de lo que planeaba llevar a cabo. Éste levantó la cabeza al sentir su presencia, y parpadeó un tanto sorprendido al encontrarse con su mirada curiosa.

—Jo-John, no te oí v-venir.

—Buenos días, Brains —saludó con un dejo de indecisión—. Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo, si no interrumpo.

Hackenbacker lo observó fijamente, percatándose dela extrema seriedad en su rostro.

—I-imagino que es un asunto ligado a los ac-contecimientos de ayer —el muchacho asintió con un gesto, viéndose todavía indeciso—. Uhm. Veo q-que esta s-situación la tendremos presente por un b-buen tiempo.

John se sonrojó ligeramente, más sostuvo la mirada en la del científico.

—Temo que sí, Brains. Especialmente porque sabemos que esto no va a solucionase sólo con lo que la policía diga que está investigando. —Hackenbacker asintió, concediéndole eso. John entonces se animó a seguir hablando—. Mira, ayer Virgil me dijo que era a mí a quien buscaban.

—¿A ti? N-no,  John. E-el rango de probab-biliades de que e-eso sea cierto…

—Brains, esto no fue al azar —le interrumpió, imprimiendo una enorme seguridad en sus palabras—. Nos eligieron un día antes, cuando fuimos a la librería del centro comercial. Estos tipos tienen un modus operandi, y lugares de cacería.

—P-pero…

—Ese día, un sujeto me abordó cuando ustedes estaban aún buscando algunos materiales. Probablemente buscaban a su víctima en ese momento, sólo que no fue posible que se hicieran con lo que deseaban. Scott también lo vio, y me confirmó que era uno de los secuestradores. Yo lo vi, Brains, y lo que tanto Scott como Virgil me dijeron, me da la pauta para asegurar esto. Y ya con esa certeza, tal vez podríamos…

—J-John Tracy —interrumpió a su vez el científico—. N-no creo q-que esto que estás t-tratando de insinuar s-sea lo más adecuado.

—Al contrario, Brains. Alguien lastimó a mis hermanos; a mi familia. Pude haber sido yo una de las víctimas. Y lo peor de todo esto es que ambos sabemos perfectamente que la policía no hará mucho con la denuncia;  esos tipos continuarán lastimando a más personas —John hizo una pausa, tranquilizándose. El otro no dejaba de observarlo—. Sé que esto puede ser muy descabellado y estúpido, pero no puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos. No si puedo hacer algo.

Ambos mantuvieron la vista fija uno en el otro, en silencio. Fueron largos segundos, hasta que Hackenbacker asintió apenas con un gesto.

—Y-yo haría lo mismo —su expresión se suavizó un poco, casi con una sonrisa—. N-n-no es algo descabellado, mucho menos e-estúpido. Lo pensé, y s-s-sí, lo haría también. D-déjame llevar p-primero a tus hermanos con mi m-m-mentor, porque es p-prioritario. En cuanto estén en el c-consultorio, veremos e-esto con calma.

—De acuerdo —concedió el muchacho, recargándose en la silla, sintiendo el peso del desvelo sobre sus párpados—. Sólo espero que Virgil no se niegue a ir.

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Hackenbacker consideraba lo que John había dicho, y sabía que el muchacho tenía razón. Debían hacer algo.

—C-creo que n-necesitaremos ayuda p-para llevar a c-cabo tu plan.

John se desconcertó al escucharlo.

—Pero no tengo un plan aun.

—B-b-bien, entonces t-trabajaremos en uno. D-debo hacer a-algunas llamadas antes d-d-de ir por Scott y V-Virgil.

John asintió, levantándose de la silla. Sabía que necesitaba un poco de privacidad, así que decidió dársela. Mientras, él trataría de organizar una idea, y facilitar la elaboración del plan.

 

 

 

—Scott—

Poco después de las ocho de la mañana, escuchó unos leves toques en la puerta.

Se levantó de la silla en la que había pasado el resto de la noche y fue a abrir, encontrándose a John y a Brains ante él.

—S-Scott —inició Brains, ante el mutismo repentino de John—. N-necesitamos hablar c-contigo.

El mayor de los Tracy los observó un momento, deseando en realidad encerrarse y no ver a nadie por el resto del día. —¿No puede ser en otra ocasión?

Esta vez fue su hermano quien respondió, considerando que lo escucharía a él. No podía negarse a escuchar a sus hermanos; era una norma de familia.

—No, Scott. Esto no puede esperar. Estamos preocupados por ti.

El mayor suspiró, negando con un leve gesto.

—No deberían. Estoy bien.

—Por supuesto que no —le refutó con enfado—. ¿No te has visto al espejo? Te ves enfermo, y no de manera natural. Además, no sólo eres tú.

Al escucharlo, Scott volteó en dirección a la habitación de Virgil de forma inconsciente. Tragó saliva con dificultad, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, aunque fue solo por un segundo. Eso no pasó desapercibido para los otros dos.

—¿Saben cómo está Virgil? —Preguntó en un murmullo—.  ¿Han podido hablar con él?

—N-no lo he-hemos intentado. Sin embargo, y-y-y considerando la s-situación, s-solicité a l-la señora Tracy q-que sea ella q-quien lo haga.

—¿Le pediste a la abuela que hablara con él? —el tono de Scott fue aprensivo.

John asintió, y volvió a insistir en lo que les interesaba.

—Creemos que la escuchará sin oponerse. Ahora, ¿podemos hablar?

Scott titubeó, volteando al interior de su habitación. Acto seguido, volvió su vista a ellos y les franqueó el paso, abriendo la puerta y retirándose un poco. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entraron, encontrándose con ese impecable orden que Scott acostumbraba. Hackenbacker advirtió que la cama estaba intacta, y consideró que permanecía así desde el día anterior. Scott no había dormido aún. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa.

Al escuchar que cerraba la puerta, voltearon hacia él. Brains se sentó en la silla del escritorio, mientras John permaneció de pie.

—De acuerdo, los escucho —Scott se acercó a ellos, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en actitud defensiva—. ¿Qué quieren saber?

Brains tomó la iniciativa al ver que John titubeaba. —S-Scott, tu padre y yo p-pasamos varias horas d-discutiendo acerca de las po-posibles consecuencias que e-esto podría causarles, y he-hemos llegado a la c-conclusión de q-que deben recibir a-ayuda.

El mayor de los hermanos frunció el ceño al escucharlo, acentuando el gesto defensivo.

—¿Quieres decir que nos obligarán a ir con un psicólogo?

John intervino antes de que pudiese continuar, zanjándole toda posibilidad de negarse.

—Escucha, Scott. No conocemos los hechos en su totalidad, pero el que esos tipos te hayan obligado a hacer algo muy grave, amerita que recibas ayuda. Por otra parte, nos hemos percatado que Virgil fue violentado de manera distinta, pero igualmente grave, y eso no deja lugar a especulaciones. Es urgente que un profesional los vea, y los ayude a salir de esto.

Scott abrió la boca un par de veces, intentando decir algo. Sin embargo, al ver que no tenía argumentos contra eso, la cerró con firmeza y bajó la vista, como si lo considerara. Brains le lanzó a John una mirada furtivamente. Entonces, tomó turno para hablar.

—C-conseguí hablar con uno de mis m-mentores de la U-Universidad. E-es un psiquiatra excelente, y-y-y sé que hará t-todo lo que sea posible p-para ayudarlos. Sólo t-ten en cuenta q-que ustedes no p-podrán salir de e-esto solos.

Scott levantó la vista hacia Hackenbacker, observándolo. No podía refutarle eso, ya que Brains, al haber sido una víctima, años atrás, lo decía por experiencia propia. El tic en el habla era el recordatorio del enorme trauma que había cargado por años, y la prueba en su argumento.     

Suspiró derrotado, y asintió. —¿Cuándo…?

—Hoy mismo —intervino John de nueva cuenta—. En cuanto Brains reciba una llamada que está esperando.

Leves toques en la puerta los interrumpieron, obligándolos a guardar silencio. Scott fue a abrir, encontrándose de pronto con el gesto preocupado y afectuoso de su abuela.

—Hola, cariño.

—Abuela…

—Quería verte antes de ir a hablar con tu hermano —ella empujó sutilmente la puerta, haciéndose espacio para entrar, sin que Scott se opusiera—. ¿Cómo estás?

Scott estuvo a punto de responder en forma automática, más al recordar que John y Brains aún estaban ahí, se contuvo, y decidió ser franco. Pasó saliva con dificultad, tratando de deshacer el nudo de su garganta, en vano.

—N-no lo sé… —Su voz se quebró al responder—. No me… creo que no estoy bien…

—Oh, Scott —afligida, la abuela lo envolvió en un emotivo abrazo, rompiendo por completo las barreras que el mayor de los Tracy se había esforzado en levantar. El muchacho no pudo contenerse por más tiempo al estar rodeado por los brazos maternales, cálidos y comprensivos; y enterró el rostro en el hombro de ella, permitiendo que silenciosas lágrimas de culpa y vergüenza fluyeran libres por sus mejillas.

John y Brains salieron en estampida de la habitación, dándoles unos minutos a solas. Scott necesitaba ese tipo de consuelo, y ellos no iban a interrumpir la labor que la abuela estaba realizando y logrando con él. Ahora sólo debían esperar que eso también funcionara con Virgil.

—J-John —Brains decidió retirarse—. E-estaré en el estudio. Mi m-mentor no debe tardar e-en devolverme la llamada.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Yo me quedaré por aquí, en caso de que la abuela necesite algo de ayuda.

Sin decir más, sólo con un breve gesto afirmativo, Brains se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el estudio. John sólo lo vio en silencio.  

 

 

 

—Virgil—

Acurrucado debajo de las mantas, Virgil continuaba en esa actitud extraviada. Tal parecía que el mundo se había difuminado a su alrededor, y sólo estaba él, envuelto en una enorme depresión. Tan profundamente, que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta con la llave maestra.

La señora Tracy se detuvo al lado de la cama, observándolo por un momento, ignorando el repentino sobresalto que eso ocasionó en su nieto, quien volteó a verla sin decir una palabra.

—Virgil, cariño. Tienes que levantarte —le dijo con una mezcla de ternura y autoridad. Al ver que no hacía ningún movimiento, insistió—. Muy bien. Escúchame, jovencito. Sé que jamás había ocurrido algo tan grave como esto, pero te recuerdo que todos ustedes han confrontado situaciones de igual magnitud —dijo, refiriéndose al accidente en el que habían perdido a su madre—. Sobreviviste; tú y Scott lo hicieron juntos, y no sólo en ese momento, sino a lo largo de todos estos años. Por eso no puedo creer que esto sea más fuerte que tú. Debes hacer un esfuerzo, o de otra forma, terminarás destrozando a tu hermano junto contigo.

Dando un rápido vistazo, se percató que John y Scott estaban en el corredor, observando lo que ocurría. Pudo ver que el mayor se mostraba nervioso, y se veía sumamente demacrado. Cerró los ojos mientras pasaba saliva con dificultad.

—Abuela…

—Nada de “abuela” ni rezongos de otra especie. Anda, levántate.

Por un largo momento, un silencio espeso envolvió la habitación, hasta que escucharon una especie de suspiro en el que Virgil dejó escapar el aire que retenía en sus pulmones. Lentamente se incorporó, sentándose entre las mantas con la vista clavada en el piso, dejando ver que no se había cambiado desde que los agentes de policía estuvieran en la casa. Poco a poco, como si todo el cuerpo le doliera, volteó hacia donde se encontraba la señora Tracy, y en seguida hacia la puerta, encontrando su mirada con la del mayor, quien no pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo, afligido al descubrir lo que su hermano mostraba.

Este tenía la misma expresión que el día anterior; la misma de ese momento en que aún se encontraban en ese lugar, vejados y destrozados, y terriblemente confundidos. Scott bajó la cabeza debido al sentimiento de culpa, y se retiró un paso de la puerta. Como si deseara ocultarse. Una ira asesina empezó a bullir en su pecho, y tuvo que recargarse contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, calmándose.

—Scott —John se dio cuenta de eso, y trató de distraerlo, alejándolo de ahí—. Creo que será mejor que bajemos a la cocina y ayudemos a Kirano con el desayuno. Gordon y Alan no deben tardar en despertar.

El mayor asintió, todavía respirando profundamente, y sin esperar, caminó hacia el corredor que llevaba a las escaleras, seguido de John.  

Virgil volvió a ver a su abuela, sentado por completo en el borde de la cama. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, tendiendo una mano hacia él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—No voy a preguntarte qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió —le aseguró al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla—. Sé que no podría soportarlo. Lo que sí voy a hacer, es exigirte que intentes aceptar la ayuda que estamos tratando de ofrecerte.

Contrario a lo que ocurriera con el mayor, Virgil no permitió que lo abrazara, y sólo se limitó a verla. Sabía perfectamente que lo obligarían a ir con un psicólogo, y que no sólo abordarían el momento del ataque. Se enfocarían en sus sentimientos, en lo que ahora se había convertido su relación con Scott, lo que pensaba, lo que sentía.

Reprimió un leve estremecimiento que subió por su espalda al recordar el tacto de su hermano en su piel, sus manos en su cuerpo, sus labios sobre los suyos…   

Retiró su mano de la de la mujer, y casi en forma inconsciente, apretó los puños, peleando con el deseo de rebelarse ante la idea de hablar con alguien extraño de lo ocurrido.

—No es necesario…

—No te lo estoy preguntando. Vas a hacer lo que ha dicho tu padre, así que vendrás conmigo al comedor, desayunarás y subirás al auto con tus hermanos.

—Abuela, pero no…

—Virgil Tracy —lo interrumpió con voz autoritaria, obligándolo a guardar silencio—. Es necesario que lo hagas. Ve a lavarte la cara, mientras yo pongo un poco de orden aquí. Tienes tres minutos.

Obedeció sin más remedio, dirigiéndose al baño sin volver a hablar.

Con enorme tristeza, la señora Tracy se percató que su nieto tendría muchos problemas para dejar atrás lo que estaba lastimándolo. Tal vez, pensó, esto había sido mucho más fuerte que el muchacho, y ninguno de ellos sería capaz de ayudarlo. Suspiró con aire derrotado, dedicándose a arreglar la cama mientras el otro salía del cuarto de baño.

En poco, Virgil salió ya con el cabello arreglado, acercándose a su abuela. Ella le sonrió, y sujetándolo ahora por un brazo, lo condujo fuera de la habitación mientras le mencionaba a grandes rasgos la decisión de su padre.

Virgil la escuchó en silencio, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, ninguna expresión mientras caminaba a su lado con paso cansado.

 

 

 

3\. — EL VIAJE —

 

Pasaban de las nueve y media de la mañana, y Scott estaba ya en el auto en el que se irían, esperando por los otros tres pasajeros.

Contrario a su costumbre, Virgil subió por el lado en el que él se encontraba, en el asiento trasero, acurrucándose en cuanto cerró la puerta y colocó el seguro de la misma. Perdió su mirada en el exterior, taciturno, silencioso. Scott lo observó por el retrovisor, hasta el momento en que Brains subió al auto, a su lado, y John abordó también en el asiento trasero, junto al menor.

Scott volteó hacia ellos, asegurándose de que estaban ya listos; echó a andar el motor del auto, y mientras se despedían de la señora Tracy y los otros dos hermanos que se quedaban, se colocó los anteojos para sol, lanzando una última mirada furtiva hacia Virgil, encontrándolo en la misma posición, ausente del mundo, de sus compañeros de viaje… de él.

Poco después, enfilaban directo hacia la avenida que los llevaría al entronque con la autopista, dirigiéndolos hacia la salida de la ciudad. Para ese entonces, mientras Brains revisaba algunos documentos en su agenda electrónica, John y Scott conversaban un poco.

Al salir de Nueva York, Brains también participaba en la charla que sostenían, haciendo el tiempo un tanto más ameno y ligero. Sin embargo, Virgil no dio muestras de interés en lo que hablaban. Continuó en la misma posición, viendo hacia el exterior, sumergido en profundos y oscuros pensamientos. Ni siquiera respondió a las preguntas casuales que John o Brains le hicieron, y éstos decidieron respetar su mutismo, preocupados. Scott lo veía, esperando que reaccionara, así que  decidió intervenir.

—Virgil —su voz pareció despertarlo del espeso letargo en el que se encontraba—. Brains y John te están hablando. ¿No les vas a responder?

Parpadeó un poco, y en seguida volteó apenas la cabeza hacia ellos, esperando a que repitiesen sus preguntas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó John, mientras el científico le extendía una botella con agua.

—¿Q-quieres agua?

—No. Estoy bien —dicho eso, volvió a su posición inicial sin buscar para nada al mayor.

Por un momento, los otros tres guardaron silencio, hasta que Scott retomó el tema que habían dejado de lado minutos atrás, mientras ponía un poco de música en el reproductor del auto, en un mínimo volumen. Tenía la esperanza de que eso distrajera a su hermano.

A una hora de haber salido de la ciudad, la noche de vigilia y la preocupación vivida se impusieron en Hackenbacker y John, quienes arrullados por la música instrumental, el leve murmullo del auto mientras avanzaban, y la voz extrañamente tranquila del mayor de los hermanos, se rindieron a un agradable sueño. 

Scott volteó primero hacia su derecha, sonriendo levemente al ver al científico casi roncando. Buscó a John por el retrovisor, encontrándolo también acurrucado en la portezuela, con la cabeza ladeada en forma un tanto incómoda, profundamente dormido. Entonces, al acomodar el espejo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Virgil, quien lo observaba fijamente.

Se quitó los anteojos oscuros, y ambas miradas se encontraron de lleno en la superficie lisa del espejo. Sin embargo, después de un largo momento de silencio, fue Scott quien decidió tomar la iniciativa. Suspiró, regresando por un instante su vista hacia la carretera, y en seguida a su hermano.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Virgil resopló con desgano y trató de voltear hacia la ventanilla, más Scott no se dio por vencido—. ¿Cuándo vas a perdonarme?

Eso lo hizo buscar los ojos de su hermano de nueva cuenta por el espejo. Parecía sorprendido.

—Scott, no hay nada qué perdonar. Ya te lo había dicho.

—No lo parece —refutó dolido—. Siento que me odias, y quiero saber si esto es porque no pude detenerlos, o porque fui yo quien lo hizo.

Hubo otro silencio, menos prolongado esta vez. Scott veía alternadamente el retrovisor y la carretera, esperando. Virgil bajó la vista, tratando de mantenerse en calma, y en un movimiento inusitado, se recorrió hacia adelante, recargándose contra el respaldo del asiento delantero, como si buscara el contacto con su hermano de esa forma. Scott creyó por un segundo, alarmado, que tal vez empezaba a sufrir algún retroceso, comportándose de forma infantil, tratando de ocultarse. Iba a llamarlo, pero se sobresaltó al sentir de pronto el roce de los dedos de Virgil en su mejilla.

—No te odio —la voz de su hermano acarició su oído, obligándolo a soltar el aire que sus pulmones habían retenido casi de golpe, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarse—. Esto que ha pasado… ni siquiera yo puedo explicarme qué ha cambiado, y de qué manera debo verte.

El mayor carraspeó levemente, buscando su mirada por el espejo, sin conseguirlo. Se rindió a eso, obligándose a mantener su vista fija en la carretera, ahora con algo de tráfico.

—Estás actuando de manera muy extraña, Virgil, y eso me preocupa demasiado. Debemos esforzarnos en que esto no nos destruya, y dejarlo atrás, continuar con nuestras vidas…

—Lo dices como si tú no hubieses estado ahí —le interrumpió con tono dolido—. Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó, una y otra vez, y todo eso me ha obligado a pensar en la forma en que te amo ahora, porque es confuso, y muy doloroso. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, y no quiero dejar de hacerlo, pero me asusta…

Scott guardó silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. Él no era el único que peleaba con ese sentimiento.

—No estás solo, Virgil. Sabes que iría al fin del mundo contigo si tuviese que hacerlo.

—¡No! —su respuesta fue muy cortante, aunque en seguida intentó justificarla—. Dame tiempo, Scott. Porque no tengo idea… no sé qué hacer… y no quiero lastimarte más de lo que lo han hecho. Sólo… dame tiempo…

Scott sintió que un enorme nudo se formaba en su garganta. Virgil no se preocupaba realmente por sí mismo, sino por lo que él estuviese pasando. Ladeó un poco su cabeza, buscando un contacto más sólido de su mejilla con los dedos de su hermano, y sólo pudo asentir con un gesto.

Por un buen rato, ambos guardaron silencio sin cambiar la posición en la que se encontraban. Virgil había pasado el otro brazo por un lado del asiento, en un raro y precario abrazo, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba la mejilla y el cabello de Scott. Hasta que John se movió, aún en medio del sueño.

Virgil soltó a su hermano, volviendo a su lugar original lentamente, como si no deseara hacerlo. No apartó su vista de la del otro, todo siempre por medio del retrovisor, hasta que se acurrucó otra vez y rompió el contacto para recargar su cabeza en el vidrio de la portezuela y el respaldo, suspirando con cansancio.

Scott lo siguió en forma intermitente, sin perder de vista tampoco el camino frente a ellos, viendo cómo el sueño lo envolvía poco a poco, calmando su alma atormentada. Limpió una furtiva lágrima que corrió por su mejilla y volvió a colocarse los anteojos para sol, resintiendo el repentino vacío que los dedos de su hermano habían dejado en él.

—Virgil… —murmuró justo en el momento en que el menor se durmió por completo—. Te extraño tanto, hermano.  

El resto del camino, Scott se mantuvo como un fiel guardián del sueño de Virgil, mientras conducía por la Interestatal hacia Maryland, escuchando el blu-ray que ambos habían comprado el día anterior, mientras trataba de entender lo que su hermano había dicho.

Minutos antes de llegar a la ciudad de Washington, Scott despertó a Brains.

Ambos comentaban la ruta a seguir, observando el GPS, cuando John también se despertó, justo en el tramo de entronque de una de las avenidas principales con la autopista. Antes de hacer cualquier comentario volteó a ver a Virgil, encontrándolo profundamente dormido. Con cierto alivio, descubrió que la tensa expresión en sus facciones casi se había desvanecido, haciéndolo ver tranquilo. Supuso que algo había ocurrido mientras Hackenbacker y él dormían.

Prestó atención a lo que los otros hablaban, desperezándose un poco.

—…Entonces, llegando al lado oeste de la ciudad, tenemos que buscar el camino hacia el condado de Hatterstown. Espero que no sea muy enredoso.

—N-no te preocupes, Sc-cott. Tenemos tiempo suficiente p-para llegar a la cita.

—¿En dónde estamos? —Preguntó John, acercándose a los asientos delanteros por en medio de ellos, dándose a notar.

—Hey, John —su hermano volteó hacia él con una leve sonrisa—. Estamos entrando a la ciudad de Washington, en Maryland. ¿Descansaste?

—Bastante, sí. ¿Quieres que te releve?

—Aún estoy bien. Descuida.

—O.k. Pero te recuerdo que de regreso a casa, yo conduciré —advirtió en broma.

—Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta.

—A propósito. ¿Hablaste con él? —dijo en tono de confidencia, volteando furtivamente hacia donde el menor dormía.

Scott borró su sonrisa al observarlo por el retrovisor y asintió con un gesto. Más al sentir la mirada insistente de John y Brains, tuvo que explicarles lo ocurrido, aunque sin detalles.

—Hablamos sólo unos minutos. Después, sólo se quedó dormido.

—E-eso es algo positivo —comentó Brains—. Imagino q-que no había dormido en t-toda la noche.  Se ve más t-tranquilo.

—¿Pero de qué hablaron? —Insistió John, ganándose una mirada de advertencia del científico.

—Le pedí que no se negara a recibir ayuda, y le dije que no lo dejaría solo en esto —Scott suspiró levemente—. Está muy confundido, y eso lo obliga a ocultarse.

—¿Y tú, Scott? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—J-John, si sigues c-con eso, no será necesario q-que vayamos con mi mentor —le reprochó directa y severamente Brains, haciéndole ver que era algo impertinente.

John rezongó, y ambos se enfrascaron en una pequeña discusión, mientras Scott guardaba silencio, pensando en las palabras de Virgil y en el roce de sus dedos en su mejilla. Sabía cómo se sentía, y que ese sentimiento no había sido provocado por los acontecimientos del día anterior, sino por su propio deseo, despertado años atrás por el lazo sentimental con su hermano. No pudo evitar un leve sonrojo al pensar en eso.

Porque sí, a pesar de que se mostraba tranquilo y no tan afectado, él también se estaba ocultando. Incluso de sí mismo. Y posiblemente, todo eso terminaría saliendo a la luz en cuanto empezaran a hablar con el psicólogo.

Llegar al consultorio no les tomó más de media hora, dejándoles un buen margen de tiempo.

John despertó a Virgil mientras se estacionaban en un espacio cercano a la dirección a la que irían.

—Hey, bello durmiente. Ya llegamos —le dijo en broma, tratando de no sobresaltarlo.

Al abrir los ojos, Virgil se sintió totalmente desubicado, aunque fue sólo un momento. Al reconocer el rostro de John, se tranquilizó. Su siguiente movimiento fue buscar a Scott, y acto seguido, desentumirse por completo para bajar del auto.  Se paró cerca del mayor, quien le sonrió levemente mientras cerraba y colocaba la alarma del mismo.

 —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansado.

—¿Quieres un café? Tenemos tiempo para conseguir algo antes de la cita.

Virgil asintió, siguiendo a su hermano cuando éste echó a andar sin prisas, sin dejar de verlo, seguido por los otros dos. Caminaron por una avenida pequeña, arbolada y tranquila, deteniéndose en una acogedora cafetería que estaba al paso.

Los cuatro pidieron sus bebidas, y al salir, John y Brains los observaron con cautela.

Scott y Virgil caminaban juntos otra vez, aunque no como antes. Se mantenían separados algunos centímetros uno del otro. Scott sostenía su vaso en una mano, y la otra la llevaba dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Virgil sostenía su vaso con ambas manos al frente, y caminaba con la cabeza ligeramente baja. Ambos permanecían en silencio, sin voltear a verse, taciturnos.

John suspiró, extrañando esa familiar manera en que sus dos hermanos solían compartir momentos como ese, conversando animados, recargado uno en el otro, con risas contagiosas y mucho entusiasmo. Una imagen muy lejana a la que ahora observaba.

Hackenbacker notó su desazón y trató de animarlo.

—Veo q-que estás preocupado por ellos. P-pero puedo asegurarte que mi m-mentor los ayudará a s-superar esto. A-aunque su relación no sea la misma que antes, s-sé que volverán a e-estar bien.

—Eso espero, Brains —comentó el muchacho, tratando de guardar esperanzas mientras caminaban detrás de los otros.

Sin mayores contratiempos, llegaron al consultorio con varios minutos de anticipación, así que aguardaron en la salita de espera, en silencio. Hasta que John se puso a jugar con Scott, garabateando algo en una servilleta de la cafetería a la que habían llegado. Virgil sólo los observaba.

Puntualmente, la puerta interior se abrió, dando paso a un hombre de edad madura y rostro sereno. Brains se levantó mientras el otro los observaba rápidamente, se le acercó, tendiendo su mano derecha.

—Señor Raymond Hiram Hackenbacker —dijo al tiempo que estrechaba su mano con una muy levísima sonrisa—. Me alegra ver que han llegado sin contratiempos.

Brains le sonrió también, dejando ver un pequeñísimo trazo de emoción en su voz. Los tres hermanos Tracy se levantaron de sus asientos, expectantes.

—Es un placer volver a verlo, D-doctor Lecter.


	5. Fin de semana en Maryland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El inicio de la relación de los Tracy con Lecter.
> 
> Un plan se empieza a fraguar entre Brains y John para buscar a los responsables.
> 
> Mientras tanto, las cosas no van como todos esperaban.

— LA CITA —

 

Scott permanecía de pie en medio del enorme salón, cerca de uno de los sillones individuales que conformaban el mobiliario de consulta. Seguía con suma atención a su hermano, quien recorría el lugar como un niño en un museo, observando los dibujos y las esculturas diseminados por el lugar.

A su vez, ambos hermanos eran estudiados con interés por parte del psiquiatra, quien también estaba de pie, junto al mayor. Había reconocido los signos en ellos del atentado y sólo quedaba reforzar lo que Brains le había comentado vía telefónica.

—Aún no puedo entenderlo… —centró su atención en el mayor de los hermanos cuando éste habló en apenas un leve susurro, rompiendo brevemente la burbuja de silencio que mantenía. Esperó algún otro comentario, pero al ver que no diría más, decidió forzarlo un poco.

—La maldad interior de las personas jamás podrá ser entendida plenamente, Scott. —Este volteó hacia él un poco y Lecter aprovechó para iniciar su interrogatorio—. Toma asiento, en donde consideres que estarás más cómodo —ante eso, el mayor volteó hacia donde estaba Virgil y el especialista entendió ese breve gesto—. Tu hermano se nos unirá cuando esté listo.

Scott asintió, bajando la mirada un poco, dándose cuenta que era demasiado obvio. Volvió su vista hacia el juego de sillones y eligió el que tenía más cerca. Lecter lo imitó, sentándose enfrente de él. Sostenía una elegante libreta y un bolígrafo, los cuales aprestó para tomar algunas notas.

Scott lo observaba críticamente. —Creí que hablaríamos con usted por separado —comentó en una actitud claramente defensiva.

Lecter asintió, viéndolo a los ojos. Nunca cambió su gesto inexpresivo y sereno.

—Decidí hablar con ambos en esta primera sesión, puesto que el evento que irrumpió en sus vidas fue simultáneo. Es necesario establecer un patrón común, y de ahí, partir en la dirección correcta en sesiones individuales. Es como tomar un punto de partida…

—¿Debemos pensar entonces que es “el inicio”? —el tono de voz de Scott fue tenso—. Doctor, no creo que ese sea el término adecuado a lo que nos ocurrió.

Lecter escudriñó su expresión con cautela, sin dejar de tener en cuenta que el otro hermano se acercaba a donde estaban ellos con cierta reticencia.

—Sé que no es el término adecuado a su experiencia, no lo dije en ese sentido.  Sin embargo, en este momento, lo prioritario es asentar los acontecimientos en un orden en el que podamos iniciar un tratamiento —de forma casual, abordó el tema del accidente—. El señor Hackenbacker me comentó algo acerca del primer evento traumático que vivieron como familia. Lamento la pérdida de su madre.

Virgil se detuvo al escuchar eso y retrocedió un poco, como si se ocultara. Scott volteó con él por un momento. Sumamente tenso, volvió su atención hacia Lecter.

—Eso ha quedado atrás, doctor.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, algo en proporciones similares les ha ocurrido ahora; es por lo que se encuentran aquí. Mi deseo como profesionista es poder serles de utilidad a ustedes para sobrepasar esta crisis.

Scott bajó la mirada hacia el piso, tratando de disminuir la tensión que sentía en sus hombros. Tal vez Virgil se animaría a estar cerca si lo veía relajado. Suspiró y asintió con un gesto, volviendo a levantar la mirada hacia el hombre frente a él, dejando que sus manos descansaran sobre los reposabrazos del sillón.

—Entendemos eso, pero es un poco difícil hablar de lo que realmente ocurrió.

—Siempre será difícil, Scott. Sin embargo, es el primer paso que deben atreverse a dar. Confrontar todo el daño y el temor que esto les ocasionó, hablándolo —guardó silencio un momento, y al ver el gesto de asentimiento de ambos, uno más acentuado que el otro, continuó—. Puedo asegurarles que absolutamente nadie tendrá acceso a lo que ustedes me digan ahora, y tampoco durante las citas individuales.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos segundos, durante los cuales, Virgil se acercó y se sentó sigilosamente en el diván, cerca de su hermano, observando al especialista aún con recelo. Sin embargo, el que estuviese ya con ellos era un buen comienzo.

Lecter revisó en forma rápida y discreta las anotaciones que había hecho esa mañana, tomadas de la explicación de Brains. Entonces levantó la vista hacia ambos hermanos y fue directo.

—El señor Hackenbacker me habló en muy grandes rasgos de lo ocurrido el día de ayer. Me comentó que se hizo una denuncia a la policía, pero que ésta fue mutilada, mostrando el hecho sólo como un secuestro fallido. No me dio mayores detalles, así que necesito que sean ustedes quienes me hablen de ello.

La tensión entre los hermanos fue inmediata. Virgil entrelazó las manos al frente, en movimientos nerviosos, al tiempo que volteaba hacia su hermano con temor. Scott sólo contuvo el aliento, devolviendo la mirada al menor. No se percató que sus manos sujetaban con fuerza los antebrazos del sillón. Esos gestos y actitudes los dejaron al descubierto ante el especialista.

—S-sí… está bien —balbuceó el mayor, más Lecter lo detuvo antes de que hablara otra vez.

—Espera, Scott. Fuiste tú quien hizo la primera declaración y quien ha hablado todo el tiempo —diciendo esto, se volvió hacia el otro hermano, viéndolo fijamente—. Quiero escuchar la versión de Virgil antes que la tuya.

La expresión de alarma en el rostro del menor se acentuó cuando volvió a verlo. Desde el incidente, él no había dicho una palabra de eso a nadie fuera de Scott y su padre. Ahora, hablar con un completo extraño y decirle no sólo lo ocurrido, sino lo que pensaba, lo que sentía… 

—Virgil —la voz de Scott lo volvió a la realidad. Volteó a verlo, descubriendo su mirada preocupada. Se percató que estaba casi jadeando—. Tranquilízate.

Asintió, bajando la mirada hacia el piso, retorciéndose las manos ya con visible ansiedad. Con gran dificultad volvió a ver al psiquiatra y, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no levantarse y salir de ahí despavorido, con voz trémula, empezó a relatar lo ocurrido el día anterior, confrontándose con sus recuerdos.

 

 

 

—El inicio del plan—

 

Al quedarse solos en la sala de espera, Brains se sentó junto a John y suspiró, observando su teléfono celular. El joven lo observó dudoso, sin moverse del asiento en el que estaba.

Nunca antes habían visitado a un psiquiatra. Sólo los habían presentado con el orientador de la escuela y tal vez un par de veces Jeff debió presentarse a la escuela particular en la que él, Gordon y Alan todavía cursaban la educación elemental para que hablara con el psicólogo escolar, pero eso había sido muchos años atrás, cuando Alan aún no superaba el trauma del accidente. Ninguno de sus otros hermanos había necesitado un tratamiento psicológico antes, mucho menos psiquiátrico. Hasta ahora.

Eso lo tenía un tanto nervioso.

—J-John, debemos hablar acerca de t-tu plan —comentó el científico como si eso fuese algo casual—. No t-tengo aun muy claro lo que has p-pensado.

—Realmente no te he dicho algo concreto —refutó el joven con un leve enfado. Se sentía agobiado, y eso le estaba provocando mal humor. Brains lo notó casi de inmediato.

—L-lo sé. P-por eso quisiera e-escucharte ahora que estamos s-solos y con mucho t-tiempo libre.

John asintió, tranquilizándose. Tal vez sus ideas podrían ser más claras, y no serían rechazadas con tanta facilidad como hacía unas horas.

—De acuerdo —empezó, retomando su idea principal—. Como te dije, pienso que estos tipos tienen un modus operandi y lugares de cacería y nosotros estuvimos precisamente hace dos días en uno de ellos. El tipo que me abordó en la librería tenía todas las intenciones de separarme de cualquier persona que estuviese cerca.

—¿C-cómo puedes saber eso?

—Intentó convencerme para que lo ayudara a buscar un libro, según dijo. Sin embargo, todo en él se sentía falso. Había asesores cerca y no tuvo interés en acercarse a alguno de ellos; por el contrario, me insistió para que lo llevara, hasta que Scott me llamó —guardó silencio por un momento, como si estuviese repasando cada detalle de ese encuentro—. Ahora que lo pienso, cuando me retiré de ahí, repitió mi nombre en un tono que me causó aversión, y al voltear a verlo, estaba observándonos a ambos, a Scott y a mí y te juro que su mirada era como… no sé, como cínica y lasciva, muy extraña. Después lo perdí de vista.

Brains lo escuchaba con suma atención, tratando de no hacer alguna conjetura precipitada.

—D-de acuerdo. Tienes identificado a uno de los s-sujetos y crees c-conocer su forma de llevar a cabo los s-secuestros. ¿Q-qué habías pensado hacer p-para denunciarlos?

John pensó un momento y en seguida expuso su idea.

—Podría buscarlos. Es decir, intentaría localizarlos en el centro comercial…

—Yo d-dudo que estén en ese mismo centro c-comercial.

El muchacho lo consideró. Brains tenía razón y él lo había dicho también. Debían tener lugares de preferencias y seguramente los cambiaban en cuanto lograban una buena “cacería”.

—Cierto. Es posible que hagan esto en diferentes lugares concurridos y después de un tiempo, los recorren otra vez —suspiró desalentado—. Eso dificulta las cosas.

—N-no, no. Pienso que s-sólo las retrasaría. Y a nosotros n-nos daría un pequeño margen para consolidar un buen m-movimiento —Brains le sonrió con complicidad. John asintió—. Hace unos m-minutos, recibí un mensaje de una antigua c-compañera. Ella es s-supervisora en la central del 911, y v-va a tratar de c-conseguirnos algunas grabaciones de ese día.

—Pero no pudieron llamar a emergencias —respondió John, aún sin entender—. Y no creo que alguien haya visto lo que estaba sucediendo en el momento del secuestro.

—N-no pierdas la fe, John Tracy. Los p-pequeños milagros existen —diciendo eso, Brains volvió su atención al teléfono, abriendo el mensaje bajo la mirada un tanto escéptica del muchacho.

—Tú no crees en milagros, Brains.

La sonrisa del ingeniero se amplió un poco cuando volvió a verlo, guardando el aparato—. P-pues te confirmo que acaba de ocurrir uno e-en este momento.

 

 

—Virgil—

 

—...tenía que hacer algo... —dijo a media voz, recordando la expresión de derrota y angustia de su hermano—. Tenía que hacer algo, o provocaría que esos tipos nos lastimaran aún más.

Lecter apenas hizo un gesto con la cabeza, no como aprobación, sino pensativo y formuló una pregunta.

—¿En algún momento, mientras tenías el arma contra tu cabeza, tuviste temor de ser asesinado?

Virgil subió la vista, como si eso hubiese sido algo impensable.

—Eh... no. Quiero decir... Scott estaba furioso. No sabía si en algún momento trataría de agredir otra vez al tipo, y eso me tenía asustado. Nunca... nunca pensé que podría morir. No... no tuve miedo de que eso sucediera, sólo pensé que no podía dejar a mi hermano solo...

Lecter volvió su vista hacia el mayor.

—Scott, ¿pensaste que llegarían a asesinarte a ti, o a ambos?

El mayor titubeó un segundo y con un cabeceo negativo, respondió también. —No. La amenaza fue únicamente asesinar a Virgil. Nunca pensé en que yo corría ese riesgo, aunque ahora creo que era muy probable.

Lecter pareció considerar eso. Finalmente, volvió a ver al menor.

—Virgil, continúa, por favor

El joven cerró los ojos un momento antes de seguir con el relato.

—Cuando Scott aceptó rendirse, nos obligaron a desnudarnos y-y a besarnos... y a… —se detuvo abruptamente cuando su memoria llegó al punto en el que el tipo les decía cómo debían besarse. Por un momento, tuvo la impresión de estar reviviendo físicamente lo ocurrido. Las sensaciones volvieron a él, nublando su mente en forma momentánea, dejándolo sin habla. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para continuar, cuidando que su voz no se quebrara en medio de alguna palabra—. Nos hizo… masturbarnos mutuamente, burlándose todo el tiempo. Eso hizo que Scott volviera a enfurecerse… y sólo pensaba que tenía que hacer algo para que se tranquilizara…

Scott lo veía angustiado, conteniéndose de levantarse e ir a abrazarlo.

—Hablas del estado de tu hermano, pero ¿qué sentías tú, Virgil? Es decir, además del temor a que Scott actuara. ¿Qué pensaste en ese momento?

Virgil titubeó y subió un poco la vista hacia Lecter.

—Pensaba en que no debíamos estar ahí; que todo había sido culpa mía… por haber ido a comprar ese libro…  y que nada hubiese ocurrido si sólo hubiese ignorado esa llamada. Nunca habría pasado eso si yo… si yo no…

Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que su voz se perdiera en medio de jadeos.

Scott hizo el amago de levantarse para alcanzarlo, pero Lecter se le adelantó, poniéndose de pie entre ellos, deteniendo al mayor aún sentado con su mano sobre el hombro, sin dejar de ver al menor de los hermanos.

—Virgil —lo llamó autoritario, obligándolo a volver a la realidad—. Virgil Tracy. Mírame. —Al tener la mirada del muchacho fija en la suya, decidió continuar la conversación sólo con él. —Scott, necesito que nos dejes a solas por espacio de quince minutos.

—Pero…

—Serán sólo quince minutos. Después de ese tiempo, regresa aquí.

Guardó silencio y esperó a que el mayor de los hermanos acatara esa decisión. Virgil desvió la mirada hacia Scott, cuando este se levantó y se retiró sin decir nada más. Intentó levantarse también e ir tras él, más Lecter se interpuso de nueva cuenta, impidiéndoselo. El muchacho se replegó contra el asiento, temblando ligeramente.

—Virgil —dijo en el momento en escuchó que la puerta se cerraba—. En lo que acabas de decirme, he notado que el sentimiento de culpa que te embarga no es nuevo; esto me lleva a considerar que tal situación no tiene su origen en el ataque que han sufrido. Voy a hacerte otras preguntas de carácter muy privado, y necesito que seas completamente honesto contigo mismo. De otra forma, el avance del tratamiento se estancará.

El jadeo que escapó de labios del joven ya no le dejó lugar a dudas. Estaba ante una situación de Complejo Fraterno y posiblemente ambos hermanos lo compartían sin saberlo. Esperó unos segundos, hasta ver un levísimo movimiento que hizo Virgil en tono afirmativo. Sin dejar de verlo, volvió al asiento e inició con una sola cuestión.

—Háblame de la relación que desarrollaron tú y Scott después del accidente donde falleció tu madre.

 

Afuera del consultorio, Scott se paseaba como fiera enjaulada, ante la mirada silenciosa de John y Brains.

Ambos habían dejado su conversación y la incipiente planificación cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un molesto joven, quien no les respondió nada concreto cuando le preguntaron qué había sucedido. Lo vieron ir hacia uno de los sillones y sentarse por algunos segundos, y en seguida, levantarse del mismo, iniciando ese imparable traspase de un lado al otro de la habitación, pensativo en mala manera.

De eso, ya habían pasado casi doce minutos. Y John se hartó.

—¿No crees que ya es suficiente? —le dijo exasperado mientras se levantaba para cortarle el paso, obligándolo a detenerse—. Nos estás alterando los nervios a Brains y a mí.

—John... —fue lo único que dijo, en tono de advertencia.

—No, Scott. Te estás comportando en forma ridícula. Virgil va a estar bien.

El mayor suspiró, desviando la mirada de la de su hermano, dándose tiempo para tranquilizarse un poco. No fue nada sencillo.

—No creo que esté bien. Estaba aterrado y...

—S-Scott —la tranquila voz de Hackenbacker lo obligó a guardar silencio—. Virgil va a e-estar bien. El doctor Lecter es muy profesional. C-cuidará muy bien de tu he-hermano.

John sintió un pinchazo de angustia al ver a su hermano mayor con gesto derrotado, tratando de aceptar lo que el científico le aseguraba con un leve cabeceo de asentimiento. Él mismo bajó la voz al volver a hablar con Scott.

—Siéntate unos minutos. Casi es tiempo de que vuelvas allá adentro.

Scott negó con un gesto, buscando algo más con qué distraerse. Empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

—Necesito salir un momento.

—Pero...

—Será solo un momento. No tardo —dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta por la que habían llegado hasta el lugar, saliendo en forma apresurada.

Brains detuvo a John, dándole tiempo al mayor de los hermanos para tranquilizarse.

—N-no. Dale e-espacio. Esto es b-bastante difícil p-para ambos.

—¿Y si no vuelve?

—V-volverá, eso es seguro —y en forma ausente volvió su vista hacia la puerta del consultorio, dejando salir sus pensamientos—. Su mayor preocupación sigue a-ahí adentro.

John lo observó unos segundos, después volvió a su lugar, también volteando hacia la puerta cerrada, pensando en la pesadilla que sus hermanos estaban atravesando. Definitivamente, había corrido con mucha suerte.

 

 

Scott no se detuvo hasta que alcanzó el exterior del edificio y se alejó casi una manzana del lugar.

Al detenerse, tuvo que recargarse contra un muro, sofocado y en el inicio de un ataque de ansiedad. Debía calmarse. No podía dejar que eso ocurriera. No podía permitir que su cordura y su entereza se quebrasen ahora, porque su hermano lo necesitaba íntegro, enfocado.

Recordando el entrenamiento de primeros auxilios que había tomado meses antes con el equipo de atletismo de la universidad, hizo varias inspiraciones profundas y trató de poner su mente en blanco. Aunque esto último fue bastante difícil de lograr, pues en forma recurrente y cruel, su pensamiento volvía a su hermano, a esos momentos terribles, odiados y deseados en partes iguales, cuando lo había poseído.

Justo cuando lo había violado.

No podía olvidarlo, no podía dejar de pensar eso, en todos los sentimientos encontrados que se concentraban en su pecho, en su mente, en contraste con las sensaciones y el deseo en cierta forma liberado, incrementándose a pesar de la culpa y la vergüenza, y eso lo estaba destruyendo.

Recargó la cabeza contra el muro, mirando al cielo. Estuvo ahí por casi diez minutos, pensando, recriminándose y justificándose, hasta que tuvo conciencia del tiempo transcurrido.

Suspiró una vez más antes de volver por el mismo camino, cobrando ánimos para tratar de mantenerse firme y entero al entrar al consultorio.

Lo haría por su hermano, para resarcir esa situación. Porque era lo único que podía intentar.

El daño ya estaba hecho, pensó, y no había forma de borrarlo de sus vidas.

 

 

— VIRGIL —

 

No había sido mucho el tiempo que tomó el confirmar el diagnóstico que había formulado, mientras escuchaba al joven hablando con voz trémula acerca de la relación que sostenía con su familia en general y con su hermano mayor en particular.

Todo su tiempo giraba directa o indirectamente en torno a Scott, lo que hacían juntos y lo que ocurría cuando estaban separados. Lo que eran capaces de hacer el uno por el otro y la manera en que ambos habían tratado de reemplazar en cierta forma a la madre ausente, tanto entre ellos como con los menores.

Eso había sido el inicio, el silencioso y lento desarrollo de la situación y sólo necesitaba un detonante para que la misma se hiciese visible y presente con toda su fuerza. Y justo había ocurrido apenas un día antes.

Virgil se detuvo en su narración, dubitativo, recordando lo último que había lo estresado sobremanera, años atrás.

—Cuando me dijo que iría a la universidad, en otro estado, me sentí demasiado inseguro. Siempre estuvimos juntos, y eso... a pesar de que conocía sus planes, ese sentimiento fue inesperado. Sabía que era algo ridículo, pero sentí... sentí como si me estuviese traicionando, de alguna forma...

“ _Abandono_ ”, pensó Lecter, sumándolo a los demás sentimientos clave que había detectado en lo que Virgil le había dicho. Algo faltaba. Algo que había despertado esa necesidad de estar con su hermano todo el tiempo posible. Algo que no le había dicho.

Decidió presionar un poco.

—Es un poco difícil de creer que tuvieses rasgos de inseguridad. ¿Lo habías notado anteriormente?

—No, nunca.

—¿Alguna vez alguien te dijo algo denigrante en forma repetitiva? ¿O llegó a ponerte en ridículo? Me refiero a alguien de tu familia.

Virgil pensó en sus preguntas con el ceño fruncido.

—No que yo recuerde… aunque… unos meses después del accidente, ocurrió algo que me convirtió en el foco de atención de varios abusadores gracias a mi hermano Gordon.

—¿Puedo saber qué ocurrió?

—Desde muy pequeños, y de entre todos los hermanos, Gordon es el especialista en gastar bromas muy originales. Sin embargo, eso se intensificó poco después del accidente. Al principio no nos molestó, pero sus bromas empezaron a hacerse crueles y despiadadas, y nos causaban bastantes problemas. Nuestra abuela nos dijo que era un reflejo, algo que el niño necesitaba hacer para no dejarse vencer por la tragedia —su expresión se suavizó un poco, aunque la tristeza no lo abandonó—. Esa vez ocasionó un incidente en la escuela en el que casi provocó que me golpearan. Logré evitarlo, pero el acoso continuó por un tiempo, entre burlas y amenazas de los abusadores, coreados por mi propio hermano. Scott me protegió, pero al saber lo ocurrido, estuvo a punto de golpear a Gordon.

Lecter lo observó con sumo interés.

—Scott siempre trata de protegerte.

Hubo otro momento de duda, aunque esta vez, la actitud de Virgil se tornó defensiva.

—Scott siempre intenta protegernos a todos, no sólo a mí.

—¿Qué ocurre cuando no puede hacerlo?

Eso lo desconcertó.

—Él... él siempre lo hace. Siempre...

—No pudo hacerlo esta vez —Lecter detectó casi de inmediato que sus palabras causaban algo en el muchacho. Una rara sombra se reflejó en su mirada.

—Lo intentó —siseó Virgil, fijando su vista en la de su interlocutor—. Si no hubiese sido porque esos tipos tenían armas, Scott lo hubiese hecho, tal como lo hizo con los otros. Hubiese peleado con cada uno de ellos para evitar lo ocurrido...

Lecter lo observó casi sin parpadear. Una apenas perceptible expresión de satisfacción se asomaba en sus facciones serias, engañosamente impávidas. Tenía ante sí un caso interesante, con muchas posibilidades. Se enfocaría en ellos para satisfacer un poco de esa curiosidad que lo llevaba a descubrir los límites humanos. Sólo era cuestión de encontrar los puntos adecuados.

—¿Sigues amándolo de la misma forma, a pesar de esta falla? ¿O ha cambiado algo?

Virgil guardó silencio, levantando la mirada hacia su interlocutor. La sombra de tristeza en ella desapareció, sus ojos se abrieron con cierta alarma y toda esa actitud defensiva se intensificó casi de inmediato. Finalmente asintió con un solo cabeceo lento y dubitativo. Bajó la mirada al piso, todavía peleando internamente por tratar de mantener sus sentimientos (y ahora su deseo exacerbado) bajo control.

—Nada puede ser igual que antes —musitó el joven antes de soltar un profundo suspiro, rindiéndose al pensamiento de que tal vez su pequeño secreto era demasiado obvio—. Y ahora tengo que vivir con eso.

—Entiendo —asintió Lecter, levantándose del sillón mientras consultaba su reloj—. Aunque esto no creo que deba ser un motivo de autocensura y condenación por un evento que no estuvo bajo tu control. Ahora, Virgil. ¿Te importaría salir un momento? Debo hablar con tu hermano antes de continuar con la sesión en conjunto.

Virgil asintió. Sin hablar, se levantó también, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Antes de salir, su mirada se encontró con la de Lecter, dejando ver una vez más la grave sombra de desaliento que la empañaba.

 

 

—SCOTT—

 

Volver al consultorio fue demasiado difícil.

No deseaba pasar por un interrogatorio que lo comprometiera con su propia conciencia. Porque sabía que tarde o temprano, ese extraño deseo que había nacido por su hermano, y que no era reciente, saldría a la luz. Y el sentimiento de culpa permanecía como un molesto recordatorio de ello.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la sala de espera y ver a Virgil sentado en una de las sillas, retorciendo sus manos en forma totalmente inconsciente mientras su mirada permanecía clavada en el suelo, el fuerte deseo de protegerlo de todo lo que pudiese dañarlo volvió a su pensamiento.

No. No iba a permitir que esos tipos realmente se salieran con la suya, convirtiéndolos a ambos en un par de víctimas más, sin opciones, con un futuro destrozado. No podía hacerlo, se lo debía a su hermano.

Lecter y Brains dejaron la conversación que sostenían al verlo.

—Bien, creo que podemos continuar con la sesión. Scott, por favor, pasa.

El mayor de los hermanos asintió, caminando hacia la puerta abierta sin vacilación. Sin embargo, al estar a un lado de Virgil, este levantó la vista hacia él. Scott se detuvo un momento, le sonrió débilmente y retomó el camino hacia el interior del consultorio sin voltear atrás. Lecter no perdía de vista ninguno de sus gestos, ahora con mayor curiosidad.

El inicio de la sesión con Scott no fue muy distinto al de Virgil, aunque su enfoque era de una persona que sabía mantenerse en una situación de liderazgo, de alguien que sabía que debía mantener la cabeza fría y pensar bajo presión. Hablar del accidente y la pérdida de su madre, así como la relación resultante de esa situación fue, gracias a la actitud sobreprotectora del mayor de los Tracy, muy diferente en cierta manera. Y Lecter lo sabía de antemano. Así como esa parte que ahora veía con suma claridad; esa que ambos hermanos se esforzaban por no mencionar, aunque era demasiado obvia en su comportamiento. Lo escuchó con atención hasta el momento en que habían sido víctimas, un día atrás.

—Me vi obligado a sujetarlo, a evitar que se moviera para poder terminar con todo eso. Tuve que seguir... a pesar de su negativa, de la forma como sentí que estaba tratando de evitar que yo... —el relato se detuvo abruptamente cuando llegó al punto en el que el tipo le había ordenado que penetrase a Virgil. Una vez más, y al igual que su hermano, tuvo la impresión de estar reviviendo físicamente lo ocurrido. Las sensaciones en sus manos, en sus labios, en su sexo mismo.

De manera discreta, Lecter lo observó en cada aspecto que le mostraba. Pudo darse cuenta que se había sonrojado con el relato, pero de una forma distinta a lo que ocurriría con la vergüenza. Su tenso lenguaje corporal indicaba no sólo un estado defensivo; su respiración había cambiado de pronto, volviéndose un tanto agitada. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y ligeramente desenfocadas, tal como si estuviese viendo algo, aunque fuese sólo en sus recuerdos.

Se levantó de su lugar por un momento; al volver, puso frente a Scott un vaso con agua. El muchacho parpadeó un poco, más no volteó a verlo, aceptando el vaso con mano temblorosa.

—Sé que es muy difícil para ti el poder hablar de este momento en adelante sin volver a las sensaciones, tanto físicas como emocionales, Scott. Pero no quiero que me relates lo que les obligaron a hacer, sino qué estabas pensando en ese instante.

Asintió, centrándose en esa interrogante después de beber unos sorbos y dejar el vaso en el suelo.

—Pensaba que no soportaría el que Virgil saliera lastimado. Pensaba en mil y una formas de destruir a cada uno de esos tipos y que haría todo lo posible por proteger a mi hermano.

Lecter ladeó la cabeza un poco, con actitud escéptica.

—¿Llegaste a considerar que tus sentimientos hacia Virgil cambiarían? ¿Qué tal vez dejarías de verlo como siempre lo has hecho? ¿O que fuese todo lo contrario?

El titubeo de Scott casi lo hizo sonreír. Ahora sabía cómo podría continuar con las sesiones y en qué forma estudiar el caso que esta familia le presentaba.

—N-no lo sé. Creo que pensé en eso hasta el momento en que íbamos rumbo a casa, después que todo había pasado —se detuvo un momento, con la vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas—. Sin embargo, doctor Lecter, justo ahora puedo decirle que mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Tal vez no pueda verlo como lo hacía antes de que esto ocurriera, pero no he dejado de amarlo.

Lecter asintió. Ya tenía todas las respuestas que necesitaba. —Scott, dejaremos la sesión hasta este punto. Me gustaría verlos a ambos lo más pronto posible para continuar, aunque en citas separadas. ¿Crees que podamos continuar mañana con la sesión conjunta, o lo dejamos para otro día de la siguiente semana?

Scott lo consideró. El día siguiente era domingo y tal vez sería un buen adelanto si hablaban de ese asunto lo más pronto posible. También consideró que el estar fuera de casa por una noche les daría algo con qué distraerse.

—¿Podría atendernos mañana, a medio día?

—Por supuesto. ¿Virgil estará de acuerdo con ello?

—Es posible que sí.

Lecter asintió, a sabiendas que lo que Scott decidiera, sería acatado por su hermano.

—De acuerdo. Entonces los espero aquí mañana, a las doce del día. —Ambos se levantaron, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que llevaba a la salita de espera.

Los tres hermanos y Brains se despidieron de Lecter.

Antes de que se retiraran, confirmó con Scott la cita programada. El saber que volverían a estar ahí al día siguiente sorprendió a John y al científico, aunque no lo mencionaron.

De esa forma, los cuatro miembros de la familia se retiraron, retomando el camino hacia donde habían dejado el auto. Mientras caminaban, John no resistió el impulso de saber qué harían a partir de ese momento.

—Sé que es necesario que todo lo ocurrido sea tratado en forma adecuada, pero no veo en qué forma arreglará las cosas si mañana vienen. Me parece algo apresurado.

—Nos quedaremos aquí esta noche —fue la respuesta del mayor, misma que provocó que Virgil y Brains lo voltearan a ver, uno con cierta exasperación, el otro con dudas. John no se quedó atrás.

—¿Quedarnos? Scott, no creo que sea buena idea. Además, no traemos equipaje, y tampoco hemos llamado a papá.

Brains sacó su teléfono al escuchar el timbre del mismo. Como hecho adrede, Jeff Tracy estaba llamándolo. Se detuvo y los otros lo imitaron.

—¿Jeff? S-sí, ya salimos del consultorio. ¿D-deseas hablar con alguno de los muchachos? —Permaneció en silencio un momento, mientras los demás lo veían también con aprensión—. Puedes llamar a S-Scott. O e-espera… —le pasó de pronto el aparato al mayor de los hermanos, quien lo tomó con cierta duda.

—Papá… sí, estábamos pensando la posibilidad de quedarnos aquí esta noche. No, tenemos la siguiente cita para mañana, al medio día. ¿Vendrás? Sí, podemos esperarte en el hotel en el que decidamos quedarnos. Sí. Está bien. Sí… —posó su mirada en Virgil, asintiendo—. Por ahora él está bien, y tranquilo. Te haré llegar en un mensaje los datos del hotel. Nos vemos.

Terminó la llamada y devolvió el aparato a su dueño. Sus tres acompañantes lo veían con cierta expectación.

—Viene en camino. Ahora —alcanzando su propio celular para hacer algunas consultas, Scott volvió a caminar—; hay varios hoteles en la avenida por la que transitamos al entrar aquí. Creo que sería conveniente elegir uno de ellos e irnos a comer. Estoy hambriento.

—E-estoy de acu-cuerdo contigo, Scott.

Llegaron a donde estaba el auto y antes de que el mayor abriera la portezuela, John le recordó que esta vez él conduciría para que pudiera descansar un poco. Sin percatarse de lo que hacían, John se aventuró hacia el asiento del conductor y Brains fue a sentarse a su lado, obligando a Scott y a Virgil a sentarse juntos en el asiento trasero.

Virgil se acurrucó en su lugar, pegado a la portezuela y arrellanándose en el asiento, como si la cercanía con su hermano fuese algo que lo pusiese en riesgo. Scott resintió su forma de actuar, mas decidió guardar silencio. Sólo se sentó detrás de Brains, recargándose a su vez en el asiento mientras perdía su mirada en el exterior, tratando de distraerse. Tal vez de esa forma, lograse que el dolor en su pecho causado por la desilusión, desapareciese.

—Bien, entonces… dime por dónde y yo nos llevaré al infinito y más allá —comentó John con un timbre de voz divertido, ajeno a sus confusos sentimientos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. La segunda noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff los alcanza, tratando de cumplir en todo lo posible con su rol de padre. 
> 
> Inician formalmente las sesiones con Lecter. 
> 
> Antes de eso, Virgil y Scott hablan, tratando de entender el comportamiento que los asfixia a ambos.

Washingtong. Estado de Maryland

Domingo. 2:12 am

 

 

Jeff permanecía despierto, sentado en el sillón que se encontraba a un lado de la enorme cama, dentro de la habitación principal, observando a su hijo mayor, quien yacía profundamente dormido en un extremo de la misma.

El patriarca lo había llamado en cuanto llegaron a la habitación para hablar a solas con él y aunque se había rehusado al principio, cuando fue por su propio pie a la habitación de su padre, la conversación se extendió por al menos tres horas, hasta que el cansancio que llevaba a cuestas lo venció. Jeff le había aconsejado que se recostara un momento, aún a sabiendas que se quedaría dormido en cuanto lo hiciera. Scott se veía exhausto.

Después de comprobar que el muchacho dormía, permaneció más de veinte minutos totalmente inmerso en sus pensamientos. Había considerado en lo ocurrido entre sus hijos varias horas atrás, justo cuando se había reunido con ellos y su preocupación seguía incrementándose. Porque ingenuamente había creído que tal vez las cosas empezarían a volver a la normalidad después de esa cita con el tutor de Brains y al parecer, había resultado todo lo contrario.

 Suspiró, recordando precisamente el momento en que se había percatado de ello.

 

 

_**FLASHBACK** _

_Poco antes de las dos de la tarde, Jeff llegó al restaurancillo en el que sus hijos y su amigo habían decidido entrar a comer. Alcanzó a verlos antes de aventurarse al interior y los observó con detenimiento._

_Los cuatro rodeaban la mesa y a pesar de que era una escena familiar, esta vez algo extraño se percibía en ella. Ninguno de los muchachos conversaba en forma animada, o reía como solían hacerlo. Todos permanecían en un ambiente enrarecido; Virgil jugueteaba con una servilleta, con la cabeza baja y la vista clavada en sus manos, silencioso, reservado. Scott estaba sentado frente a él viéndolo furtivamente, aunque con marcada atención. De igual forma, permanecía en completo silencio. Brains y John, por el contrario, eran quienes hablaban entre sí, aunque en voz baja y con actitud un tanto misteriosa._

_Para el resto de las personas, los cuatro ocupantes de esa mesa mostraban actitudes cien por ciento normales. Para Jeff Tracy era evidente que nada estaba bien en esos momentos entre sus hijos._

_Con paso firme se acercó al lugar y saludó con voz fuerte y cálida._

_—Ray, hijos —notó el fuerte sobresalto de Virgil y Scott al escucharlo, más no hizo énfasis alguno en eso—. ¿Llego a tiempo?_

_—Hola, papá —John fue el primero que lo saludó y los otros tres lo hicieron segundos después, casi al unísono. Fue Brains quien respondió a su pregunta._

_—A-así es. No deben t-tardar en traer nuestra orden._

_—Bien —aprobó el patriarca, tomando asiento entre Scott y Virgil. La tensión de ambos jóvenes se incrementó con ese pequeño acto y eso no pasó desapercibido para Jeff. Fijó su atención en el mayor de sus hijos y pensó en cómo hacer para evitar esa situación—. Creí que volverían a casa en cuanto su cita terminara. Me sorprendiste al decirme que se quedarían aquí esta noche._

_Scott lo observó también, intentando mostrarse tan natural como fuese posible._

_—Lo sé. Fui yo quien tomó esa iniciativa —volteó por unos segundos su vista hacia Virgil, quien lo veía con gesto endurecido. Scott titubeó un segundo, más continuó explicando su repentina decisión—. Pienso que mientras más pronto nos adentremos en las sesiones individuales, esto quedará olvidado._

_Jeff asintió, no muy convencido. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese comentar algo al respecto, John se adelantó, hablando de los planes que habían hecho Brains y él al pensar en su estancia en D.C._

_—Pensamos que sería buena idea visitar una parte del museo Smithsoniano hoy y tal vez completar el recorrido mañana a primera hora. Aprovecharemos el tiempo que estemos aquí para cambiar un poco la rutina._

_—S-será una buena dist-tracción. Hay v-varias exposiciones nuevas este f-fin de semana._

_Un nuevo asentimiento por parte del padre devolvió a esos dos a su conversación privada, mostrándose de pronto como dos chiquillos entusiasmados. Virgil, sin embargo, permaneció en silencio, viendo la servilleta con la que jugueteaba nervioso. Jeff sintió la frustración de Scott al no obtener una respuesta de su hermano a sus intentos de iniciar una conversación de cualquier cosa, como anteriormente ocurría._

_La tensión que vivieron al momento de tener ya sus alimentos no fue diferente de la última vez que se habían sentado a la mesa para trazar el plan de acción que ahora los tenía ahí. Virgil picoteaba sin apetito la ensalada que Jeff había pedido para él y Scott no lo perdía de vista, llevándose en forma ocasional un bocado de su propio plato, de igual manera, sin apetito._

_Lo único que había cambiado, fue el hecho de que cuando Virgil volteaba a ver a su hermano mayor aún con gesto indescifrable, lo hacía sólo por fracciones de segundo y trataba de mostrarse tranquilo. Scott intentaba corresponder esos gestos con una muy leve y triste sonrisa._

_Jeff tuvo la dolorosa y extraña sensación de que se le rompía el corazón al presenciar ese comportamiento en sus dos hijos, al ver cómo sus vidas habían cambiado tan drásticamente por culpa de unos tipos que no les importaba el daño que causaban; se sintió tan inútil, tan pequeño e impotente frente a tan grande monstruo de codicia, pensando que hiciese lo que hiciese, nada volvería a ser igual para ellos._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK** _

 

 

La comida transcurrió en esa tensión todo el tiempo.

Poco antes del atardecer y después de registrarse en donde pasarían la noche, el grupo siguió en los planes de ir al Museo Smithsoniano. La luz del sol dibujaba sombras de los arbustos y algunas estatuas a los lados del camino y el cielo se transformaba en una vívida paleta de colores pastel conforme avanzaban hacia los jardines que flanqueaban uno de los edificios que conformaban el complejo. Era una tarde agradable.

Sin embargo, Jeff no estaba del todo consciente de eso.

Todavía recordaba una casi silente discusión entre sus tres hijos cuando habían elegido las habitaciones. Virgil se rehusó a compartir habitación con alguno de ellos y eso los obligaba a pedir una suite con alcoba extra. Con gran frustración, Scott se había rendido a último minuto, cuando Jeff tuvo que intervenir para que las cosas no se salieran de control.

Después de eso, el joven no había hablado con nadie. Sólo respondía con cortantes monosílabos y movimientos de cabeza, manteniéndose apartado de ellos. Virgil se veía aún más agobiado que antes frente a esa nueva actitud de su hermano y aunque se mantenía apartado algunos pasos, no lo dejó solo. Todo el tiempo que estuvieron en uno de los edificios del museo, se mantuvo a su lado, hablando un poco acerca de las exposiciones que visitaron.

Entonces, al volver al hotel, la noche se tornó aún más estresante.

Scott sólo dijo algunas palabras al llegar a la suite, dispuesto a irse a dormir de inmediato mientras Jeff trataba de hablar con Virgil, sin mucho resultado, por cierto. Brains había accedido a compartir la habitación con John y a esas alturas, era muy probable que ambos estuviesen ya dormidos.

Cuando Jeff vio que Virgil no hablaría con él, decidió también irse a dormir. Sin embargo, mientras se preparaba para acostarse, Scott fue a su habitación mostrándose indeciso, hasta que se había visto obligado a hablar con él y después cayó rendido.     

Un leve crujido de la puerta lo hizo a voltear hacia ahí.

A pesar de la penumbra en la que se encontraba envuelta la habitación, Jeff reconoció la oscura silueta que se recortó en la entrada de la misma. Se enderezó, expectante, viendo cómo el joven se detenía de golpe al ver movimiento. En voz baja lo llamó, decidido a saber qué sucedía con él.

—¿Virgil? ¿Ocurre algo?

Hubo algunos segundos de silencio. Jeff pensó que tal vez no lo había escuchado; sin embargo, la voz queda de su hijo se escuchó con un leve titubeo antes de que volviera a repetir alguna pregunta.

—N-no. Sólo quería… quería ver si Scott está bien. No lo vi ir a su habitación.

Jeff encendió la lamparilla de lectura que tenía a un lado del sillón, dejándose ver por su hijo. Este bajó la vista un momento y enseguida volteó hacia la cama. Parecía estar en medio de un ataque de ansiedad.

—Él está bien. Hablamos un poco y le sugerí que se recostara cuando lo vi muy cansado. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Virgil se adentró en la habitación con paso inseguro, deteniéndose a un par de metros de la durmiente figura en la cama. Jeff tuvo la leve sensación de ser ignorado.

—No lo sé… —respondió al fin, sin dejar de ver a su hermano mientras se retorcía las manos.

—Deberías tratar de dormir también —al decir eso, creyó ver un leve gesto negativo. Tenía que convencerlo o de lo contrario, la situación para el joven podría empeorar—. Sé que no has dormido bien y eso puede causarte más estrés en la sesión de mañana, hijo. Sólo intenta dormir un poco.

Siguió a esa sugerencia un breve silencio. Tal como si Virgil lo estuviese considerando. Jeff usó una última carta y para su sorpresa, funcionó.

—Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí. La cama es bastante grande y no creo que a Scott le moleste. Es muy probable que despierte hasta mañana.   

Virgil levantó entonces la vista hacia su padre. Su gesto había cambiado levemente, como si la idea le hubiese dado un poco de ánimo.  Asintió con un gesto y rodeó la cama, subiéndose a ella con mucho cuidado para no perturbar el sueño de su hermano.  Al ver eso, Jeff decidió irse a la habitación de Scott para descansar unas horas también.

Sin embargo, Virgil volvió a sorprenderlo.

—Papá.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedes… podrías quedarte aquí?

Pese a la sorpresa causada por esa petición, Jeff lo consideró rápidamente. Sería una noche un tanto incómoda, pero valía la pena sacrificarse un poco. Todo por sus hijos.

—Por supuesto, Virgil. ¿Quieres que apague la luz?

—Sí, por favor.

En cuanto la habitación quedó a oscuras, Jeff escuchó un suspiro muy leve y roces en la cama y las sábanas, producidos por su hijo menor mientras se acomodaba.

Poco antes de quedarse dormido en el sillón, alcanzó a ver entre la bruma del sueño y las sombras nocturnas, que Virgil se acurrucaba junto a su hermano, abrazándolo, como si deseara protegerlo del mundo entero.

 

 

**Washingtong. Estado de Maryland  
Domingo. 6:04 am**

 

Scott tuvo una rara sensación sobre su pecho mientras trataba de despertar. Como si tuviese un peso extra que lo mantenía sujeto a la cama. También sintió que alguien estaba junto a él, dormido.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, parpadeando al sentir su vista desenfocada. La mortecina luz que entraba a la habitación por el ventanal a su lado le indicó que apenas estaba amaneciendo. Suspiró al recordar que no estaba en su habitación, sino en la de su padre.

Por un momento pensó que era Jeff quien estaba a su lado. No pudo evitar un leve escalofrío al pensar que había dormido acurrucado en los brazos de su padre, después de décadas de haber dejado su niñez y, definitivamente, de no hacer eso en todo ese tiempo. Suspiró, desechando cualquier pensamiento ridículo que pudiese haber llenado su mente y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un rato más.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Aunque intentó disfrutar de esos momentos de tranquilidad antes de levantarse al baño, pensó también en lo que esas horas de sueño le habían traído. Se sentía un poco más relajado que el día anterior. Tal vez no les iría tan mal en su segunda cita con el doctor Lecter. Sólo tenía que elegir bien sus palabras y lo que iba a mencionarle…

Fue en ese momento que escuchó ruido en el cuarto de baño de la habitación y eso activó varias alarmas en su cabeza. Porque la suite tenía dos baños más, además de ese. Y si su padre estaba en la cama, abrazándolo, entonces ¿quién estaba en el baño? Por otro lado, Jeff siempre, siempre, siempre se levantaba justo al amanecer. Y si así era…

Abrió los ojos y volteó todo lo que pudo hacia atrás para ver a quien estaba con él. Su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar a Virgil abrazándolo, dormido profundamente. Su movimiento brusco no logró despertarlo, sólo provocó que el menor se acurrucara más aún en él, estrechando el abrazo.

Scott volvió a acomodarse, esta vez con cuidado de no mover mucho a su hermano, sorprendido por esa situación. Sin embargo, inconscientemente sujetó con delicadeza el brazo de Virgil y empezó a acariciarlo, pensativo, hasta que el sueño volvió a vencerlo.

Cuando Jeff lo despertó, una hora y media más tarde, se encontró solo en la cama. No pudo evitar una deprimente sensación de vacío ante eso, más lo disimuló perfectamente.

Los cinco miembros de la familia se encontraron cerca de las ocho y media de la mañana en el área común de la suite, dispuestos a planear el día. Tenían aún cuatro horas para ir a la cita. Era un buen margen de tiempo para tomar un desayuno rápido y terminar un recorrido en otra área del Museo de Historia.

Scott aún no estaba muy seguro de que realmente había sido Virgil quien estaba con él en la cama, o si se había tratado de un sueño provocado por la angustia de saberse incapaz de ayudarlo a sanar esa situación que vivían. No le había preguntado y tampoco quería forzarlo a hablar del asunto. Lo dejaría ser espontáneo. Lo esperaría, aunque fuese toda su vida.

Virgil, por su parte, aún se debatía por tratar de salir de esa burbuja depresiva en la que se hallaba. Había dormido algunas horas y eso le había ayudado un poco a ver las cosas distintas esa mañana. Sin embargo, pensar en que debía ir nuevamente a exponer sus sentimientos por su hermano a un completo extraño, lo tenía con los nervios de punta.

No sabía si se debía a eso o a que ese hombre, el doctor Lecter, le infundía un sentimiento extraño, una especie de rechazo. No lo entendía, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que no deseaba pasar tanto tiempo en el consultorio del psiquiatra.

Jeff le había hecho algunas preguntas respecto a su estado de ánimo, sin mucho resultado. Virgil no entendía tampoco el porqué se sentía renuente a responder a su padre. Esa mañana cuando se había levantado y Jeff le había dicho en forma casual que le había parecido algo extraño verlo abrazando a su hermano, el muchacho sólo bajó la cabeza y se retiró, encerrándose en el baño de la habitación de Scott. No salió de la misma hasta que escuchó que Brains y John también habían despertado y estaban en el área común.

Después de eso, al ver a Scott salir hacia su habitación, se dedicó a deambular como alma en pena por la suite hasta que el mayor salió y se unió a los demás. Jeff no había dejado de observarlo en todo ese tiempo, sumamente preocupado.

El desayuno fue un poco distinto al día anterior.

Scott se mostró un poco más tranquilo, conversador y comportándose más como lo hacía antes del incidente. Bromeó con Brains y John y su conversación con Jeff de cosas de la empresa y sus planes fue más fluida. Incluso Virgil se mostró un poco más comunicativo que el día anterior.

Sin embargo, algo que Scott y Jeff pudieron notar, el primero con cierta alarma, el segundo con curiosidad, fue la forma en que el menor de los hermanos se sonrojaba con bastante facilidad cuando Scott le hablaba. Eso no había ocurrido antes.

Scott decidió investigar por su cuenta, cuando pudiesen estar solos, por qué sucedía eso.

No quería darle alas a sus sospechas, a ese inquietante presentimiento que tenía desde el fatídico día de su secuestro. No quería hacerlo, porque temía que todo se convirtiera en realidad.

Poco después, mientras los cinco caminaban por una de las salas de exhibición del edificio que constituía el Museo de Historia, se armó de valor para hablar con él.

—Virgil —el menor se detuvo al escuchar que su hermano lo llamaba en voz baja. Como si no deseara que los demás lo oyeran. Volteó a verlo, dándole a entender que escucharía lo que tenía que decirle—. ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? En privado.

Asintió y pensó rápidamente en qué forma podrían tener ese momento de soledad. Una idea vino a su cabeza casi de inmediato.

—Papá, John. Brains… —los llamó con voz fuerte, obligándolos a detenerse en medio del área de exhibición del museo—. Los alcanzo en unos minutos. Voy a los servicios.

Scott entendió, siguiendo la idea.

—Yo también. Volveremos pronto.

Y sin más, ambos hermanos enfilaron rumbo al corredor que mostraba el anuncio del área de los sanitarios.

Lógicamente, Virgil no pensaba encerrarse con su hermano en un lugar cerrado, sin mucha gente —el museo no tenía muchos visitantes a esa hora— y con demasiadas probabilidades de sufrir un ataque de pánico. No era conveniente. Así que buscó un lugar más adecuado, encontrándolo en los jardines, justo a pocos metros de los servicios, por una de las salidas del edificio.

Scott lo siguió en silencio, hasta que el menor decidió que el mejor sitio era una banca de concreto debajo de un joven árbol de manzanas. No pudo evitar un poco de sarcasmo ante eso.

—Una conversación bajo el manzano. Muy poético, hermano.

—Scott, no te burles —su rostro serio lo hizo sonreír, contagiando brevemente al menor. Se sentó junto a él, dejando un espacio entre ambos. Virgil suspiró y fijó la mirada al frente, hacia los jardines del museo—. ¿Qué sucede?

El mayor no le quitó la vista de encima, aferrándose a la banca con ambas manos a sus costados.

—Quiero preguntarte varias cosas y quiero que me las contestes. Es importante que lo hagas, porque de otra forma, voy a estar pensando de manera equivocada en todo lo que respecta a nuestra relación como hermanos… y…

Se mordió el labio inferior, decidiendo si debía decirle lo que había deseado hacía tiempo. Virgil lo volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido, tal vez intuyendo eso. Una repentina oleada de pánico lo asaltó, obligándolo a interrumpir al mayor.

—Scott, hay muchas cosas que no podría responderte en este momento. No si es algo relacionado a lo que nos ocurrió. No si es algo que tenga que ver con lo que debo decirle al psiquiatra, cosa que no deseo hacer. Por cierto, no quiero ir a esa cita. No sé si pueda volver a hablar con él. No todavía; no estoy listo para eso.

El mayor endureció su gesto por un momento al escucharlo.

—No pienso cancelar la cita con Lecter, Virgil. Necesito recuperar mi vida lo más pronto posible.

Virgil bajó la vista al piso. Scott siempre trataba de minimizar los daños aunque tuviese que fingir para lograrlo. Sabía que esa vez no sería la excepción.

—Aunque vayamos hoy, sabes que eso de “recuperar tu vida” no va a ser fácil, ni rápido —refutó en voz baja—. Estás tratando de negar lo ocurrido…

—No lo estoy negando. Sólo quiero que todo esto termine.

Virgil volteó a verlo con gesto indescifrable. Scott guardó silencio ante eso.

—Ayer te lo dije en el auto, Scott. Te comportas como si esto no te hubiese ocurrido y es la peor forma de negarlo. No te engañes.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡No me estoy engañando, Virgil! —al darse cuenta que había subido el tono de voz, se detuvo un segundo, tranquilizándose—. Sólo estoy tratando de evitar que esto nos haga más daño. ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que ocurra? ¿Por qué te comportas así?

El menor lo observó fijamente, con la boca un poco abierta, como si tratara de ordenar sus pensamientos. Intentó hablar dos veces, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Por fin, después de desviar la vista hacia el claro y azul firmamento ante ellos, decidió sincerarse con respecto al doctor.

—No estoy seguro de que el doctor Lecter pueda ayudarnos. No sé… no confío en él.

—Brains le tiene mucha fe —comentó Scott, encogiendo los hombros un poco—. Eso debería ser una buena referencia, ¿no lo crees?

Virgil volvió a fijar su mirada marrón en la de su hermano.

—Me siento muy vulnerable —confesó con cierta vacilación—. Como ese día. E-es como si… como si estuviese desnudo ante él. Como si pudiese…

—Virgil.

—No, no. No sé cómo explicarlo. No sé lo que es, pero tengo como un presentimiento. Un mal presentimiento —vaciló nuevamente, sujetándose también él de la banca con fuerza—. Mira…Lo que te dije ayer es totalmente cierto, pero necesito tiempo para asimilarlo. Todo esto de ir a hablar de lo ocurrido con un extraño, decirle lo que siento por ti como si fuese algo que a él en verdad le importara… No puedo hacerlo. No es fácil decirlo y no sé si entiendes que esto… que lo que acabo de decirte es lo que me está consumiendo y-y no puedo ir ahí y decírselo como si no pasara nada. Me hace sentir como ese día, Scott. Y no puedo…

Scott estuvo a punto de abrazarlo al ver que su mirada se volvía líquida y turbia, al escuchar que su voz se quebraba; al descubrir el enorme temor que aún envolvía a su hermano sin misericordia. Se contuvo con grandes esfuerzos.

—Virgil, escúchame. Él no es el causante de nuestros problemas. No lo veas como alguien que puede tomar el control de tu vida en ese momento, sino como un aliado que intenta ayudarte. No creo que quiera hacernos daño en alguna forma.

El muchacho suspiró otra vez, recomponiéndose. Aunque no pudo librarse de ese leve temblor interno que lo invadía. Pasó saliva con dificultad y asintió, bajando nuevamente la vista.

—No quiero ir, pero lo haré.

Scott le puso una mano sobre el hombro y por primera vez, Virgil no lo rechazó.

—Sé que es difícil, Virg. Pero como te lo dije ayer, no voy a dejarte solo. Todo el tiempo que estés dentro del consultorio, yo voy a estar ahí, a unos metros, esperándote. ¿Está bien? —Virgil asintió, resintiendo la falta de entusiasmo que en otro momento, las palabras de Scott le hubiesen provocado—. De acuerdo. Ahora, te recomiendo que vayamos a los servicios y volvamos con los demás; de otra forma, vendrán a buscarnos. 

Ambos se levantaron, adentrándose nuevamente en el edificio.

Lentamente transcurrió la hora que faltaba y las cosas no parecían tan alentadoras. Virgil se había cerrado otra vez en un leve mutismo, aunque trataba de responder a quien le hablara. Scott pudo ver que hacía un gran esfuerzo por mostrar un poco de normalidad ante los otros.

Finalmente, el momento de ir a la cita llegó.

Esta vez, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al consultorio acompañados por Jeff. Brains y John se habían quedado en el museo, dispuestos a recorrer el resto del recinto. Aunque sus motivos reales eran muy distintos a lo que habían dicho que harían. Ya solos, seguirían planeando la forma en que pudiesen descubrir a quienes raptaran a los dos hermanos

Lecter salió en ese momento, saludando amable a los hermanos antes de fijar su vista en el nuevo acompañante.

—Scott, Virgil. Bienvenidos —se dirigió entonces al hombre mayor, asumiendo casi de inmediato de quién se trataba—. Usted debe ser Jefferson Tracy.

—Así es —Jeff extendió su mano en señal de cortesía. Lecter se la estrechó con firmeza—. Soy el padre de estos dos jóvenes. Agradezco que haya accedido a tratar esta situación con tan poco tiempo.

—Señor Tracy —atajó Lecter en forma amable—. El atender a sus hijos en una situación tan difícil como la que están atravesando es precisamente un deber que cumplo con agrado. Me alegra ver que usted se muestre interesado en su bienestar y restablecimiento. Tenga por seguro que yo no considero el atender a sus hijos en estos días como una carga. Me sentiré muy complacido de poder ayudarles.

Virgil hizo un gran esfuerzo para no soltar un bufido de enfado ante esas palabras, aunque no evitó que un fuerte suspiro escapara de su boca. Con enorme alarma Scott lo codeó para que ocultara ese gesto, mismo que no pasó desapercibido para Lecter. Por su parte, Jeff sonrió con cierto alivio. Tendría que recompensar a Brains generosamente por esa recomendación en cuanto le fuese posible.

—Bien, Scott —Lecter fue directo. Volteó a ver al mayor de los hermanos y le indicó la puerta.

Scott le dirigió una brevísima mirada a Virgil antes de ingresar al consultorio. Era tiempo de confrontar sus demonios.

 

 

\-- La segunda cita: Scott --

 

Lecter cerró la puerta tras ellos, observando a Scott mientras se dirigía hacia los sillones. Había sentido algo distinto al día anterior y necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido entre los hermanos.

Al acercarse al centro del recinto, le hizo la pregunta en forma directa.

—Percibí un cambio en el comportamiento de ambos con respecto a la sesión de ayer. ¿Ocurrió algo importante?

Scott se había sentado en uno de los sillones individuales. Al escuchar esa pregunta, titubeó un segundo, decidiendo si era o no pertinente decirle que Virgil y él habían dormido en la misma cama. Consideró entonces que podía ocultar esos detalles, sin darse cuenta que de pronto, estaba adoptando una actitud defensiva.

—Uhm… Tuvimos una discusión, pero no fue sólo con él. Posiblemente fue por la llegada de mi padre.

Lecter cambió un poco su estrategia al notar su renuencia. Sabía que algo ocultaba.

—Scott, temo que el hecho de que intentes omitir detalles importantes deteriore desde este momento cualquier avance que alcancemos —se detuvo un momento, midiendo la reacción del joven ante sus palabras. Al ver que su actitud defensiva cedía, dando paso a la incertidumbre, continuó—. Entiendo que esto es nuevo para ustedes; no están acostumbrados a hablar con alguien ajeno a su círculo familiar, pero es aquí en donde necesitas comprender que en ningún momento voy a adoptar una posición de juicio hacia ustedes.

Por la conversación que sostuve con ambos el día de ayer, pude percatarme del profundo lazo que Virgil y tú comparten. No conozco aún la magnitud del mismo, pero puedo decirte que esto es algo normal. El amor fraternal muchas veces no es realmente entendido cuando sobrepasa los límites que la sociedad está acostumbrada a ver.

Si algo ocurrió ayer, es necesario que lo analices fríamente, porque esos detalles provocan cambios muy notorios y algunas veces, nocivos. Por esa razón necesito saberlo yo también, para evaluar el hecho y evitar que ustedes vuelvan a caer en una situación depresiva o asfixiante. El propósito es avanzar, no retroceder. ¿Me explico?

Scott guardó silencio, con la vista clavada en sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas. Recordó sin desearlo, lo que su hermano le dijera con respecto a Lecter, más desechó el pensamiento al creer que eso lo estaba predisponiendo contra el psiquiatra.

Ante esos segundos de silencio, Lecter asestó el argumento final a su discurso mientras tomaba asiento frente al joven. Estaba seguro que eso último lo convencería.

—Mi propósito es llevar una consulta en la que logremos avances, Scott. Es probable que lleguen momentos en que no avancemos, en que sólo nos encasillemos un poco, pero es preferible a que haya algún retroceso.

Scott asintió, suspirando profundamente. Después de eso, corrigió su postura, irguiéndose en el sillón mientras clavaba su determinada y azul mirada en la de Lecter. Este se felicitó internamente al darse cuenta que había logrado una victoria sobre la voluntad del joven. Lo demás sería fácil.

Scott carraspeó un poco. Y de pronto, lo dijo.

—Al parecer, anoche Virgil y yo dormimos en la misma cama.


	7. Aperturas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott y Virgil aceptan lo que Lecter ha dado como diagnóstico. 
> 
> Aunque tal situación los ha sumergido en un probable sinsentido y su primer mecanismo de defensa, las emociones, salen a flote.
> 
> Lecter da una breve explicación -sin serlo realmente- a Scott acerca del Complejo Fraterno. Y logra convencer a Virgil de ser un aliado de los hermanos.

Consultorio del Dr. Lecter

Washington, Maryland.

 

\-- Scott --

Por varios minutos permitió que el joven sentado frente a él divagara en sus pensamientos, silencioso y visiblemente confundido. Su mirada azul permanecía fija en uno de los muros del recinto, al tiempo que mordisqueaba sin darse cuenta de ello, la uña de su pulgar derecho. Una reacción interesante, consideró Lecter. Scott empezaba a mostrar nerviosismo y ansiedad en tics muy leves en poco tiempo.

Además de eso, el psiquiatra se había percatado que, a pesar de haber sido él quien accediera a tener esa sesión, intentaba evadirla a como diera lugar, sin resultados. Había pasado de manera muy extraña, de tratar de hacer de esa consulta algo superficial —sólo unos minutos de conversación intrascendente, tal vez un par de consejos por parte del psiquiatra y uno que otro chiste para aliviar su propia tensión— a una muy incómoda situación al hablar de lo ocurrido no sólo esa madrugada.

Porque después de confiarle a Lecter que su hermano había amanecido acostado a su lado, en la cama que originalmente ocuparía su padre, abrazándolo en un gesto protector, volvió al momento en que su comportamiento se había tornado casi hostil hacia Jeff. La discusión con John y Brains y su hermetismo después de eso también afloraron en esa sesión.

Ahora se encontraba analizando lo ocurrido, alentado por el psiquiatra.      

Lecter esperó con paciencia, hasta que el mismo Scott decidió hablar otra vez mientras se removía en el sillón, buscando una posición más cómoda, en vano.

—Mientras estábamos en el museo —inició con voz mesurada—, le dije a Virgil que accedí a esta cita porque deseo volver a mi vida normal. Al parecer, eso lo molestó bastante.

Lecter asintió con un gesto casi imperceptible. Tenía muy claro que Scott estaba tratando de ocultarse.

—¿Qué fue lo que te respondió?

—Dijo que estoy engañándome, que nada podrá ser igual que antes —pausó un momento, dando paso a un involuntario suspiro en ese lapso—. Temo que eso sea verdad.

—Lo es, Scott. En la medida que lo permitas.

El joven levantó la mirada, mostrando un leve destello de ira.

—¡Pero nunca fue mi intención tratar de evadirme! Por eso quiero mi vida de vuelta. Quiero que volvamos a ser hermanos, a no tener nada que ocultarnos, a querernos como familia, a vernos y tratarnos tal como vivimos todo el tiempo antes de ese día, sin sentimientos erróneos.

Lecter escuchaba en forma atenta, reconociendo la negación y la ira en su tono desesperado.

—Scott, desgraciadamente debo decir que concuerdo con tu hermano. Tu vida no puede ser igual a la que tenías antes de este lamentable incidente —observó cómo sus palabras parecían golpear al desconcertado joven—. Puedo ayudarte a superar tal acontecimiento, a no revivirlo ni desarrollar síntomas de trauma, como suele ocurrir en general. Puedo hacer eso por ti, más no devolverte la integridad de tu persona. Tampoco puedo reparar la imagen que ahora te has formado de tu hermano. No puedo entrar a tu mente ni invadir tus sentimientos, sólo puedo decirte que la única forma  para lograr algo es que tú te esfuerces en eso, y hacerlo sólo te corresponde a ti.

Scott asintió con pesar. Por un momento, su mirada se volvió casi líquida.

—No quiero ver a Virgil de manera distinta a como era antes de esto. Pero no puedo evitarlo y no sé qué puedo hacer.

Lecter asintió en silencio, decidiéndose a tomar un camino directo. Fijó su mirada en el rostro del joven y reafirmó su gesto neutral y falto de emociones.

—Una relación entre hermanos puede considerarse como ideal cuando es plena en amor filial y los integrantes de la familia se desarrollan armoniosamente, tanto en el núcleo del hogar como en su individualidad; sin embargo, hay ocasiones que la competencia por la atención y el amor de los padres se disimula con ese sentimiento primario en forma distorsionada, o es reemplazado por ira y desaparece por completo, pero son etapas pasajeras. Otras veces, el sentimiento es totalmente opuesto, dejando atrás incluso cualquier sentimiento hacia los padres; esas posturas, aunque suceden todo el tiempo, se identifican socialmente como los tabúes que conocemos.

Scott abrió los ojos en expresión de sorpresa; su mirada, ahora inundada de un fuerte temor, no abandonó el rostro de Lecter al escucharlo.

—¿T-tabúes?

—Ordinariamente hablaríamos de los síndromes más comunes. Sin embargo, existen muchos otros que la mayoría de las personas no conocen. Aunque no deberías preocuparte por ello…

—¿Qué clase de tabúes, doctor? —insistió Scott, casi al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

—Tu hermano, Virgil, es un joven extraordinario —al decir esto, la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. Por lo que Hiram me comentó, es talentoso en las artes, creativo y muy hábil en el manejo de las matemáticas. También me comentó que es muy considerado y se preocupa por el bienestar de toda la familia, así como tú lo haces. Todo esto lo convierte en una persona que no puede pasar desapercibida fuera del núcleo familiar, mucho menos dentro de él. No es difícil que alguien así despierte sentimientos profundos, incluso entre miembros de su propia familia. Debo decir que entiendo la forma en que lo has visto desde que ambos eran niños.

Scott rompió el contacto visual, pensando frenético en todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Lecter no perdió de vista cada una de sus reacciones y trató de manipular la situación provocada.

—Un tabú es sólo un término social. Dentro de una familia, el tener sentimientos acentuados hacia un hermano es un impulso básico de la psique humana. Especialmente cuando la estabilidad de la misma se ve alterada por un acontecimiento traumático y los lazos entre miembros se refuerzan ante tal situación. El apoyo y la sobreprotección suelen crear sentimientos distintivos. Pero te recomiendo que no te dejes influenciar por simples conceptos y tu propia culpa. Ahora, ¿podrías decir que ese nuevo sentimiento que tienes hacia tu hermano es un reflejo pasajero, o es algo que se ha desarrollado a lo largo de los años?

Scott volvió a verlo sin ser capaz de ocultar el incipiente pánico por sus propias emociones y sentimientos. Porque tal como le había dicho Virgil hacía casi un par de horas, se sintió desnudo ante este hombre que cuestionaba sus sentimientos como si pudiese verlos con suma claridad. Como si los tuviese tatuados en el rostro.

Por otra parte, las palabras del psiquiatra lo desconcertaban sobremanera. ¿Acaso Lecter le estaba hablando de incesto? ¿Sería posible que le estuviese mostrando una postura totalmente positiva hacia el mismo? ¿O era solo el producto de su mente alterada y su deseo exacerbado el sentir que sus palabras le ofrecían una justificación a sus sentimientos, aunque esta fuese mínima?

Antes de que pudiese responder, el psiquiatra tuvo una pequeña muestra de compasión hacia él.

—La hora ha transcurrido ya, Scott. Si lo deseas, dejaremos esta pregunta para cuando estés aquí otra vez. –Scott asintió, aún desconcertado. Se levantó del sillón y siguió a Lecter hacia la puerta de la salita de espera—. Creo que es pertinente que seas tú quien decida la fecha de la nueva consulta. Piensa en lo que hablamos hoy, con calma. El proceso de recuperación no es fácil, tampoco rápido.

—S-sí, está bien. Gracias, doctor Lecter.

Dicho eso, Lecter abrió la puerta para permitirle salir.

Cuando Scott estuvo fuera, cerró la puerta y fue a la que llevaba a la sala de espera, buscando al otro joven, indicándole que podía pasar. Virgil esperó un momento, hasta que su hermano mayor volvió a la sala de espera; en esos pocos segundos no perdió de vista a Scott, observándolo con mirada aguda. Algo había ocurrido, porque se veía distinto. Parecía alterado y muy desorientado.

Sin hablar, Virgil se levantó de la silla y entró al consultorio, dispuesto a presentar pelea si era necesario.

 

 

\-- Virgil --

 

Lecter permanecía de pie y en silencio junto a su escritorio, observando paciente al joven Tracy mientras éste recorría con detallada minuciosidad cada uno de los dibujos enmarcados que tenía en una parte del consultorio. Tal como lo había hecho el día anterior.

Podía sentir su tensión e inconformidad. A pesar de la aparente calma que mostraba, podía sentir una ira creciente en el muchacho, algo nuevo, puesto que ese sentimiento no se había manifestado hasta el momento en que había visto a su hermano después de la sesión.

Casi podía apostar que era precisamente por encontrarse ahí, frente a quien había provocado un cambio en el otro joven. Una inequívoca señal de furiosa territorialidad.

Decidió darle su tiempo y espacio, aunque en sus propios términos. No iba a pasar por alto la oportunidad de entender la relación entre hermanos que tenía frente a sí, ni de manipular esa relación hasta donde los dos jóvenes pudiesen llegar. Porque aunque tenía sólo algunas horas de haberlos conocido, a esas alturas sabía demasiado de ellos.

Eran un caso muy tentador como para dejarlos de lado.

Pudo ver desde el primer día que ambos jóvenes eran muy cercanos debido al prematuro trauma por la pérdida de una de las figuras de autoridad relevantes en su desarrollo. Tal acontecimiento los había vuelto co-dependientes de la peor manera posible. Los había visto con detenimiento, dándose cuenta que ambos eran demasiado posesivos uno con el otro, aunque no se hubiesen percatado aún de ello.

Sabía también que Virgil sería el más difícil de alcanzar. Más no se rendiría. Era apenas la segunda sesión. No había prisa.

Virgil llegó al cuarto dibujo y de pronto se detuvo. Levantó la mano izquierda hacia el mismo, sin tocarlo. Como si se arrepintiese de haber pensado en hacerlo al último segundo al sentirse observado. Bajó su mano al costado, volteando casi en seguida hacia donde se encontraba el psiquiatra. Su mirada mostraba un brillo desafiante.

—No quiero hablar con usted, doctor Lecter.

El aludido lo vio con cierta simpatía. Tal como lo imaginaba, el muchacho sería un gran desafío.

—Lo sé. En estos últimos minutos me lo has mostrado abiertamente —Virgil se sonrojó, más no desvió su vista de la del profesional—. No he sido yo quien decidió por ti. No voy a obligarte a que hables conmigo. Si en algún momento deseas hacerlo, será sólo cuando tú lo decidas y lo que decidas decirme.

Virgil asintió, empuñando su mano en un gesto inconsciente. Al parecer, su estado de alerta era mucho más pronunciado debido al estrés en el que se encontraba.

—¿Qué sucedió con Scott? ¿Qué le dijo que lo hizo cambiar tanto?

Lecter lo observó por varios segundos. Decidió jugar en un terreno más neutral con él. Tal vez el desafío valía la pena. Ante la vigilante mirada del joven, caminó con paso mesurado hacia la silla de su escritorio, tomando asiento mientras hablaba.

—Temo que la sugerencia de tu hermano por tener una sesión a muy pocas horas de la primera no ha sido muy conveniente. Para ambos, debo decir.

Virgil no se movió de donde se encontraba, más el desviar la conversación hacia Scott lo hizo bajar un poco la guardia.

—Mi hermano es impulsivo por naturaleza —dijo en un leve tono confidencial. La levísima sombra de una sonrisa asomó entre sus labios al tiempo que bajaba un poco la cabeza—. Cuando éramos niños, John y yo debíamos detenerlo antes de que pudiese llevar a cabo alguna idea descabellada. No ha cambiado mucho, supongo.

—Imagino que eso pasaba con frecuencia.

—Todo el tiempo —la sonrisa desapareció por completo—. Pero eso es comprensible si ha tomado en cuenta lo que le hemos dicho acerca de nuestra situación familiar. Cuidar de cuatro hermanos no es un asunto fácil.

—No lo es —Lecter asintió, percatándose que la tensión entre ellos empezaba a relajarse sin que el muchacho lo notara. Sin embargo, decidió seguir por tópicos distintos—. La conversación que sostuve hoy con Scott es estrictamente confidencial, Virgil Tracy. Así como lo será la sesión contigo.

Virgil levantó la vista hacia el psiquiatra, mostrándose confundido e irritado.

—No voy a hablar de mí, doctor Lecter. Se le pagará la hora, nada más.

Lecter asintió, pensando en la mejor forma de hacer que el joven hablase, a pesar de su renuencia. Recordó entonces un par de detalles que Brains le había comentado de la familia.

—No hablaremos como paciente y médico, si eso te complace. Hiram me comentó que eres músico. ¿Cuál es tu instrumento?

—Eh… piano. Algunas veces improviso con la guitarra, pero prefiero el primero.

—Es un instrumento interesante. Complejo, sutil, emotivo, a pesar de que es casi completamente estático. ¿Qué te hizo tomar la decisión de dedicarte a tocarlo?

El joven tomó aire antes de responder. Su mirada mostró cierta melancolía, aunque fue solo por un instante.

—Mi madre me enseñó a tocarlo cuando tenía cuatro años. Me gustaba sentarme a su lado mientras ella interpretaba alguna pieza compleja, cuando papá debía irse por meses —guardó silencio, volteando hacia la pared en donde estaban los cuadros—. ¿Son sus dibujos?

Lecter no se sorprendió del repentino cambio de tópico que hizo el joven. Estaba evitando el tocar siquiera algo de los acontecimientos dolorosos de su vida. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a compartir lo que pensaba o sentía en ese momento. Debía presionarlo.

—Algunos de ellos, sí. Los que viste al principio son míos.

—Me agradan. Son muy detallados.

—Realizarlos me proporciona tranquilidad. Es una forma de mantenerme equilibrado. ¿Lo has intentado?

—No, doctor Lecter —el acerado tono en su voz le indicó que iba por buen camino—. No pienso dibujar absolutamente nada de mi vida en este momento, ni siquiera como desahogo. ¿Brains también le dijo que soy artista plástico?

—Me hizo un leve comentario al respecto. ¿Qué te gusta tomar como modelo en tus obras?

Virgil se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Su entrecejo mostraba ligeras líneas de expresión causadas por disgusto.

—Mis dibujos y pinturas reflejan la naturaleza que me rodea, la convivencia con mis hermanos y mi padre; me permiten también plasmar todas las ideas tecnológicas que estoy desarrollando en el Instituto de Ciencias. Es una gran ventaja poder mostrar una imagen en lugar de sólo escribir números y coordenadas en el espacio matemático.

—Es lo usual como ejercicio para todo artista, aunque no es muy común para un ingeniero. Me sorprende un poco el que seas capaz de sostener un equilibrio entre el pensamiento matemático y el desarrollo artístico. Es difícil encontrar una personalidad que las combine sin problemas.

Virgil parpadeó varias veces, mostrando su desconcierto. Jamás le había cruzado por la mente que ambas actividades serían incompatibles para otras personas. Hizo sólo un movimiento negativo, recomponiéndose. 

—¿Usted dibuja a su familia? ¿A sus pacientes?

Lecter no ocultó la leve sonrisa que esa pregunta le produjo. El joven continuaba en actitud  agresiva. Se levantó despacio, dirigiéndose hacia el primer dibujo. Era el de una niña con vestimenta antigua y expresión melancólica.

—Ella es Misha, mi hermana. La dibujé cuando inicié mi carrera de medicina. Los otros son sólo ejercicios de figura humana, inspirados en obras de arte. La medicina anteriormente obligaba a todo estudiante a desarrollar esta disciplina, en especial, con la anatomía humana.

—¿Es el único dibujo que tiene de ella? Imagino que siguió tomándola como modelo mientras crecía.

—Es como la recuerdo. Murió cuando tenía esa edad. Para ese entonces, ya éramos huérfanos de la guerra.

Virgil titubeó ante esa respuesta y tuvo la decencia de mostrarse apesadumbrado, sofocando el enfado que lo embargaba.

—Oh… Lo siento. No quise…

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, Virgil Tracy. No hay ya ningún sentimiento de duelo por ella. Hace años que se ha convertido sólo en un recuerdo —Al decirlo, Lecter volvió hacia el sillón de su escritorio en silencio.

Ambos se observaron por un momento, hasta que el muchacho bajó la vista, casi pateándose mentalmente por haberse comportado tan descortés con el médico. La sensación de culpa por su comportamiento fue la que lo obligó a moverse hacia el escritorio, debatiéndose entre hablar con este hombre o permanecer en completo silencio. Se sentó en una de las sillas frente a Lecter aún con los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre. No era fácil comportarse como lo hacía antes de…

—¿Cuántos dibujos de tu hermano Scott has hecho en el último año?

La pregunta que le hizo lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. Virgil se encogió de hombros, haciendo un recuento de tales dibujos, y se sorprendió al considerar una cantidad cercana a lo real.

—Posiblemente una veintena, o más. No los he contado.

—¿Y del resto de tu familia?

—Cuatro… tal vez más. No lo sé —Lecter asintió con una enigmática sonrisa asomando a su boca. Eso hizo que Virgil volviera a sentirse molesto y tratara de justificarse—. Es un tanto difícil cuando no estamos todos juntos. Últimamente, con las clases en el Instituto y todos en sus actividades…

—Lo entiendo —ambos guardaron silencio. Virgil trataba de sofocar una vez más su enfado, distrayéndose al recorrer con la vista su entorno. Lecter, a su vez, planificaba el mejor ángulo para tirar por completo sus defensas. Decidió aprovechar la ira—. Si yo te pidiera un retrato hablado del hombre que los lastimó, ¿lo harías?

El joven volvió la mirada hacia él, primero sorprendido, más casi de inmediato, una chispa de furia brilló en sus ojos. Eso fue suficiente para saber que había acertado.

—¿En qué nos ayudará eso, doctor Lecter?

—Podrías canalizar la ira. Tendrías un objetivo fijo, claro.

Virgil entrecerró los ojos, tratando de discernir sus palabras. Casi sin darse cuenta cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó su mandíbula, hablando entre dientes.

—Odio a ese tipo. Cada vez que pienso en él, deseo matarlo. Se burló de nosotros, de Scott; se aprovechó de lo que él decidió que era nuestra vulnerabilidad. Así que volveré a decírselo, doctor Lecter. No, no pienso dibujarlo, porque sé que no voy a desahogarme con eso. Y no deseo torturarme, ni a mi familia, al hacerlo.

—Él los torturó primero. A Scott y a ti. ¿Te esconderás en la negación? —Virgil cerró la boca con fuerza, controlándose cada vez con mayor dificultad. Deseaba salir de ahí sin responder a eso. Sin embargo, Lecter volvió a sorprenderlo. Se inclinó hacia el frente de su escritorio con la vista fija en la del joven, las manos entrelazadas para denotar seguridad y su expresión neutral—. Hacer cosas malas a gente mala, aun en forma virtual, nos hace sentir bien. Yo agregaría que es en cierto sentido, una forma de justicia poética que funciona en dos sentidos. La crueldad es un regalo de nuestra humanidad, Virgil. Por otra parte, tengo algunos contactos importantes en varias ciudades. Tal vez pueda ayudarte a identificarlo plenamente.

Virgil imitó el movimiento de su interlocutor, inclinándose también hacia el escritorio, aunque sus manos permanecieron empuñadas sobre sus muslos. No había ninguna duda de que procesaba con suma rapidez las palabras del hombre frente a él. Su voz casi fue un susurro cuando lo cuestionó.

—¿Está sugiriendo alguna acción criminal…?

—Estoy sugiriendo la aplicación de justicia sin involucrarlos directamente —Lecter se enderezó, reforzando su discurso para ganar el total interés del muchacho—. Localizar a este hombre y eliminar la actividad nociva que realiza podría ayudarlos a recuperar su estabilidad. En especial a Scott.

Pudo ver con perfecta claridad el efecto de sus palabras en Virgil. Su respiración agitada y un tanto difícil por el choque de sentimientos, su mirada enfocada en su rostro mientras pensaba frenético en las posibilidades que le ofrecía.

Sonrió cuando al fin el joven asintió con un gesto muy leve. Sin decir una sola palabra, sacó algunas hojas blancas de papel, varios lápices y un bisturí para afilar las puntas de los mismos.

Virgil tampoco habló. Alcanzó las hojas y un lápiz y con violentos movimientos y férrea concentración, se dedicó a plasmar con asombrosa fidelidad el rostro del hombre que los había forzado a descubrirse.

 

 

 

**Cafetería del Área Espacial del Museo de Historia**

**Complejo del Museo Smithsoniano. Washington.**

  

Brains aspiró el aroma de la tizana que había pedido, mientras asentaba toda la información en su pensamiento, dándole forma para poder trazar ya un plan de acción.

Sabía que no sería una tarea fácil, puesto que no buscaban sólo una aguja en un pajar, metafóricamente hablando.

En realidad, estaban tras la pista de una célula criminal que posiblemente no sólo movía parte de una escabrosa industria fílmica pornográfica. Era riesgoso pensar a la ligera, como John en cierto momento lo había hecho, creyendo que tal vez podrían atrapar así, sin más, a esos tipos.

Sabían por el relato de Scott y Virgil que tenían un lugar seguro para sus actividades ilícitas, poseían también equipo de filmación y armas. Estas últimas eran la preocupación de mayor peso para Brains, porque ni él, ni John o cualquiera que estuviese dispuesto a unírseles en esa cacería sin pruebas, poseían alguna. Y Jeff no parecía dispuesto a entregar las suyas a sus hijos para que alguno de ellos hiciese alguna tontería con ellas.

Aun así, ese deseo de saber que ellos tenían cierta posibilidad de detenerlos, o al menos, de lograr que las autoridades pudiesen hacer algo contra ellos, era suficiente motivación para apoyar al segundo hijo de Jeff en sus planes. Aunque éstos todavía no tuviesen forma alguna.

John llegó con su taza y una canastilla con pastas. Por el color, su bebida se veía obscenamente endulzada, adornada con un gran pico de espuma azucarada y una generosa porción de canela espolvoreada por encima. Se sentó frente al ingeniero y sin ningún pudor, tomó un generoso trago de la bebida

Brains alzó una ceja al verlo.

—N-no sabía que te gustaran las c-cosas dulces, John.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, lamiendo la espuma que había quedado sobre su labio superior. Al verlo así, como si el joven ante él aún tuviese cinco años y estuviese disfrutando la dulce bebida como una merecida recompensa, Brains sonrió indulgente.

—Son mis gustos culposos, Brains. Como lo de Scott con los pasteles —comentó y de pronto, su mirada se ensombreció—. Si no hago cosas como estas de vez en cuando, especialmente en momentos así, todo sería más difícil de sobrellevar.

—L-lo sé.

Posó su mirada azul claro en la de su acompañante, con dudas.

—¿Crees que yo también necesitaré un poco de terapia?

Brains parpadeó un par de veces como acto reflejo ante esa inesperada pregunta. Y decidió salir con algo ingenioso para no deteriorar la frágil tranquilidad que vivían. Una leve sonrisa traviesa —algo sumamente extraño en el serio científico— asomó a su rostro al responderle.

—S-siempre tuve la ligera s-s-sospecha de que todos u-ustedes necesitaban terapia. P-pero no se los quería decir p-por temor a s-sus represalias marca T-Tracy. E-especialmente las de Gordon y Alan.

Al principio, John abrió mucho los ojos debido a la sorpresa. Más al verlo sonriendo, supo que era una broma. Eso lo hizo mantener el buen humor.

—Creo que tienes razón. Los Tracy estamos irremediablemente locos de atar.

Ambos rieron un poco, permitiéndose descansar de pensamientos descabellados por algunos minutos, disfrutando de sus bebidas en un agradable silencio.

Fue John quien retomó el asunto del plan, dejando de lado la taza casi vacía.

—Suficiente azúcar por hoy. Creo que es tiempo de sentar las bases del plan.

—T-tenemos bastante información p-para establecer un punto de p-partida. Sería u-una buena idea p-ponerla por escrito.

Al decirlo, sacó su teléfono y empezó a teclear dentro de la aplicación de notas. John no perdió detalle de la eficiencia con la que Brains se dedicaba a poner a funcionar una idea. Era el mejor aliado que la familia podía tener.

—Bien, empecemos entonces a trazar la línea de tiempo. Si tu contacto en la central del 911 logra conseguir un patrón en estos días, nuestra ventaja será muy grande.

De esa forma, ambos se enfrascaron en una queda discusión por cada movimiento inicial en la planificación de su idea.

El tiempo de reunirse con su familia los detuvo, justo cuando el teléfono de John se dejó escuchar, sacándolos de concentración.

—C-creo que dejaremos el p-plan hasta aquí.

—Estoy de acuerdo —diciendo esto, John respondió a la llamada—. Papá. ¿Terminó la cita? Sí, estamos aún en el museo. ¿En dónde quieren que nos veamos?

 

 

**— De vuelta a Nueva York**

 

Brains y John se reunieron con Jeff y los otros dos hermanos poco antes de las cuatro de la tarde, dispuestos a regresar a Nueva York.

Mientras Jeff y Brains conversaban cerca del auto del primero, John hablaba con Virgil acerca de las dos exposiciones que exhibía el museo de Historia Natural, dándose cuenta que su hermano se mostraba como antes del incidente. Parecía en cierta forma, aliviado. Como si el enorme peso de la depresión que lo envolvía todavía esa mañana, hubiese desaparecido casi por completo.

Casi quiso creer que era un milagro. Casi. Porque al ver a Scott, esa impresión se fue por los suelos.

El mayor de los hermanos permanecía a un lado de Jeff, pensativo, viendo de vez en cuando a Virgil. Como si estuviese evitándolo a toda costa. No había cruzado palabra con ninguno de ellos, a menos que se le hablase. Tal como había ocurrido con Virgil el día anterior. Tuvo la molesta impresión, otra vez, de ver que Scott parecía sólo un pálido reflejo de sí mismo.

Cuando estuvieron listos y Jeff decidió que era hora de iniciar el viaje, Scott sacó las llaves del auto y fue hacia sus hermanos, entregándole las mismas a John sin voltear a ver al menor de los tres.

—Llévate el auto. Me iré con papá.

—¿Qué? Oye…

—¿Scott? —Virgil volteó a ver a su hermano con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro, con una indescifrable expresión en su mirada. Scott pareció no escucharlo. Se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el auto de Jeff. Virgil lo llamó otra vez, sin resultado—. Scott. ¡Scott!

Sin decir más, fue tras él, ignorando la desconcertada forma en que John los observaba a ambos. 

Virgil lo alcanzó a unos pasos del auto, sujetando su antebrazo para obligarlo a detenerse. Scott se zafó de su agarre como si algo lo hubiese quemado, aunque trató de minimizar su acción con una leve sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos. Fingió no haberlo escuchado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Virgil?

—Eso mismo iba a preguntarte. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

—Necesito hablar con papá. Vete con John y Brains. Así podrás dormir todo el camino.

Virgil entrecerró los ojos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No quiero dormir, Scott. Voy a irme con ustedes.

—¡No! —El mayor bajó la cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior al darse cuenta que su negativa había sido casi gritando. Se sujetó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. Como si estuviese peleando contra un incipiente y molesto dolor de cabeza—. Virgil, por favor.

—Es que no entiendo por qué de pronto me estás evadiendo. ¿Fue por algo que pasó con el doctor Lecter?

Scott dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, levantando su mirada hacia el rostro de su hermano, desarmando su enfado al mostrar sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos y brillantes. Como si estuviese realizando un enorme esfuerzo para no dejar caer sus lágrimas.

—No, Virgil. No. Sólo necesito hablar con papá, a solas —su voz se quebró, a pesar de ser un susurro—. Por favor.

Virgil dejó caer los brazos a sus costados, asintiendo con cierta renuencia.

—S-sí, de acuerdo —fue lo que atinó a decirle antes de volver al auto en donde John los esperaba—. Te veo en casa.

Sin volver a hablar, con la mala sensación de haber visto a Scott tan vulnerable y sin poder ser de ayuda, se sentó en el asiento trasero, pensando en lo que Lecter le había dicho durante la sesión de ese día. Y curiosamente, a pesar de su renuencia, supo que había hecho lo correcto al confiar en él.

Por su parte, después de despedirse temporalmente de Brains, Jeff subió al auto, un tanto sorprendido al ver a Scott en el asiento del copiloto, listo para el viaje.

—Pensé que te irías con ellos.

Scott negó sólo con un gesto, sin despegar la vista del otro auto, hasta que éste se puso en marcha hacia la autopista. En ese momento, decidió hablar con Jeff.

—Papá, estuve pensando en lo que hablamos hace unas semanas. De la universidad de Oxford para el doctorado.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que sería tu última opción, por la lejanía y el tiempo extendido. ¿Son qué? ¿Ocho meses?

—Trece, por los exámenes presenciales intermedios.

—Es mucho tiempo. Nos harás falta en la empresa.

—John está preparado para asumir mis tareas en ella y Virgil no tardará en unírsete. En poco tiempo ni siquiera notarás que no estoy ahí. Voy a extrañarlos, pero Oxford es una de las mejores opciones de estudio. Lo he considerado y quiero ir allá.

Jeff asintió, después de unos segundos.

—Me parece muy bien. Hablaré con Penny para que nos proporcione toda la información que sea necesaria lo más pronto posible. ¿Piensas quedarte en la residencia, con ella?

—No lo sé. Preferiría un espacio para mí. Tal vez un dormitorio, o un departamento pequeño cerca de la universidad.

—Penny no te dejará hacer eso —Jeff sonrió ampliamente, sin percatarse del estado de ánimo de su primogénito—. Insistirá para que te quedes con ella. La mansión tiene muchísimas habitaciones y un muy buen espacio de estacionamiento. Pero ya veremos. Aún es prematuro hacer planes.

Scott se recostó en el asiento, aceptando la dolorosa decisión que se forzaba a tomar. Era lo mejor para todos, pensó. Especialmente si lograba desterrar de su pensamiento cualquier posibilidad de aceptar la idea de acercarse a Virgil, como su ahora descubierto deseo lo instaba.

—¿Cómo es la vida en el ejército?

Jeff se desconcertó un poco ante esa pregunta.

—¿El ejército en general?

—Quiero decir, la Fuerza Aérea. También estuve pensando que me gustaría enrolarme un tiempo para convertirme en piloto.

—Uhm… pensé que ninguno de ustedes se interesaría en esa carrera.

—Oh, no. Te equivocas. Todos queríamos ser pilotos, gracias a ti. Si no, pregúntales a los demás. Especialmente a John y Alan. Esos dos se mueren por volar aviones y ser astronautas.

Scott volvió a fijar sus ojos en el rostro de su padre, quien se concentraba en el camino frente a ellos. Los rasgos de Jeff le recordaban demasiado a los de Virgil. 

Continuaron en una charla enfocada en las actividades de la empresa mientras los dos autos avanzaban por la autopista. Sin embargo, cada vez que se mantenían en línea recta y sin autos entre ellos, podía sentir la mirada de su hermano menor fija en su rostro, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

Cerró los ojos, sonriendo con ironía. No podía dejar de pensar en Virgil, ni siquiera estando alejado de él. Y al parecer, su hermano pasaba por lo mismo que él.

Eso tenía que acabar, antes de condenarlos a ambos por completo. 


	8. El incierto camino de la restauración personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El regreso a casa se torna extraño. 
> 
> Scott teme por su autocontrol y empieza a considerar sus opciones. Mientras tanto, Virgil cree que pueden seguir adelante, sin considerar sus propias reacciones.
> 
> Y todo se empieza a descontrolar, aunque ellos no lo pueden ver claramente.

Nueva York.

Domingo al atardecer.

 

Al llegar a la ciudad, John se había retrasado unos minutos debido al tráfico cuando intentó rebasar a otro auto, quedando un carril distinto al que Jeff seguía. Los pasaron sin darse cuenta que se había quedado atrás, así que cuando llegaron, Scott se preocupó al encontrar el espacio de la cochera vacío.

—No han llegado —comentó como si fuese algo sin importancia, tratando de no pensar en que algo malo les hubiese ocurrido. Jeff, sin embargo, percibió su preocupación.

—Debió pasar algo con el tráfico y no nos dimos cuenta. No creo que tarden.

—Voy a llamarles.

—Scott, tranquilízate. Si algo hubiese ocurrido, ya lo hubiésemos sabido.

Jeff no previó que sus palabras serían contraproducentes. Scott volteó hacia él con un fuerte enfado plasmado en su rostro.

—A nosotros nos ocurrió algo y nadie se dio cuenta de eso hasta que llegamos aquí. Ocurrió en segundos. ¡Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de pedir ayuda!

—Scott…

—Voy a llamarlos —dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo—. Si algo no está bien, al menos podríamos hacer algo en lugar de quedarnos aquí, sin mover un dedo.

—Scott, basta —Jeff tuvo que hablarle en forma autoritaria para detenerlo.

El muchacho lo veía con desconcierto y enfado, sin tocar aún el teclado del celular. Jeff alcanzó a ver que sus manos temblaban un poco.

Iba a hablar nuevamente, cuando el otro auto entró a la cochera con cierta parsimonia.

Mientras el enorme portón se cerraba tras ellos, Scott se acercó al lado de la ventanilla del conductor. Virgil supo que algo no andaba bien al ver su rostro.

—¡John! —casi le gritó al tenerlo frente a sí—. ¿En dónde demonios te metiste? ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?

Virgil se bajó del auto antes que los otros, confrontándolo. Jeff también se acercó.

—Scott, ¿Qué te pasa?

El mayor ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. Seguía con la vista fija en su otro hermano. John abrió la portezuela, empujando al mayor para poder bajarse del vehículo. Estaba desconcertado.

—Cuando entramos al paso a desnivel quise rebasar un auto, pero nos atascamos con el tráfico. Fue algo que no preví…

—¡Pudo haberles ocurrido algo!

—Scott, ya basta. Deja a tu hermano —su padre trató nuevamente de apaciguarlo, sin éxito.

—¿Por qué tenías qué salirte del carril? ¡Íbamos bien, no había necesidad de que rebasaras!

—¡Scott, es suficiente! —Virgil fue quien interrumpió, jalando a su hermano por un brazo con cierta violencia—. No hubo ningún problema. Ya deja a John.

Esta vez, Scott encaró a Virgil como si sólo ellos dos estuviesen ahí.

—¡Pudo haber pasado algo, Virgil! ¡Por eso se suponía que veníamos detrás de ustedes!

—¡No pasó nada, Scooter! ¿Por qué rayos tienes que ponerte tan histérico?

Por un momento, ambos se callaron y de pronto, Scott se soltó de él con un brusco tirón.

—¿Histérico? ¿Ahora resulta que soy un histérico por pensar en tu seguridad? ¿Y si hubiese ocurrido algo, Virgil? ¿Si alguien los hubiese seguido, como lo hicieron esos tipos?

—¡Pero no pasó nada! ¡Cálmate!—Virgil quiso irse, y esta vez fue Scott quien lo sujetó por un brazo. El menor se volteó y lo empujó con cierta violencia. Al verse libre, se retiró de él un paso.

—¡Scott, Virgil!     

Sin hacer caso a su padre, el más joven se apresuró a entrar a la casa, seguido por el mayor. Los otros también se fueron tras ellos, previendo que las cosas se agravaran.

Estuvo a punto de alcanzar las escaleras  cuando Scott lo volvió a detener, sujetándolo con bastante fuerza por el antebrazo.

—No vuelvas a empujarme —su voz salió en un quedo siseo.

—¡Me estás lastimando! —Peleando contra el férreo agarre de su hermano, Virgil no midió tampoco sus palabras—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota, Scott!

—¡Lo hago por tu seguridad!

Virgil bajó el tono de voz también a un susurro, aunque la ira lo impregnaba.

—No fuiste capaz de protegerme la primera vez que ocurrió. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sería distinto ahora? ¿O es que no quieres creer que pudo ser alguien más, que no eras el único capaz de violarme?

—¡¡Dije ya basta, jovencitos!!

Jeff sujetó al mayor de los hermanos con cierta brusquedad, apartándolo del otro, mientras que la abuela llegaba hasta ellos, alarmada al escuchar el tumulto que se había formado.

—Por todos los cielos. ¿Qué ocurre?

John los veía desde la puerta, totalmente desconcertado. A su lado, Brains permanecía en silencio, consternado por lo que estaban presenciando.

Los dos hermanos involucrados se observaban enfurecidos. Respiraban agitados, como si hubiesen estado a punto de agarrarse a golpes.

Jeff tuvo que ponerse en su línea de visión, rompiendo ese extraño trance en el que sus hijos se encontraban. Hacía mucho tiempo que no imponía un castigo, pero tal parecía que era momento para hacerlo. Fijó su mirada ceñuda en su hijo mayor y dio una orden contundente.

—Sube a tu habitación —el joven desvió su vista hacia él, como si de pronto recobrara la cordura. Trató de hablar, más su padre no se lo permitió—. ¡Ahora, Scott! ¡Retírate!

Scott apretó la mandíbula, bajó la cabeza y subió las escaleras apresuradamente en cuanto se sintió libre del agarre de su padre.

Ya sin la presencia del mayor, Jeff volteó con su otro hijo.

—Es la última vez que haces eso, Virgil. Si te vuelves a comportar de forma tan agresiva, tendré que castigarte a ti también.

—¡Yo no empecé esto, papá!

—No le respondas así a tu padre —lo amonestó la abuela.

—Pero…

Estuvo a punto de refutar, más Jeff lo interrumpió.

—Ve al estudio. Tenemos qué hablar acerca de tu comportamiento.    

Derrotado, Virgil obedeció. Jeff suspiró con aire cansado, tratando de darse ánimos para ir tras el muchacho. Cruzó unas palabras tranquilizadoras con su madre y se retiró.

La abuela los observó con expresión preocupada antes de volver a la cocina.

Mientras ellos se retiraban, John y Hackenbaker voltearon a verse.

—Esto es más grave de lo que creía, Brains.

—L-lo sé.

—Sólo espero que no se maten entre ellos. Al paso que van, es muy posible que lo intenten.

El científico cerró la puerta principal, escuchándolo.

—N-no digas eso, John. T-t-trataremos de evitarlo en lo p-posible. Le e-enviaré un mensaje al d-doctor Lecter p-para saber qué debemos hacer.

John asintió, dirigiéndose también hacia su habitación.

 

 

 

Mansión Tracy.

Lunes. Primer intento de volver a la normalidad.

 

 

 — Virgil

 

Poco antes de las siete de la mañana, el joven estaba ya listo para dirigirse al instituto.

De hecho, sólo había dormido alrededor de tres horas y media, despertando entre sobresaltos y una constante sensación de estar perdido.

Varias veces tuvo el acuciante impulso de levantarse e ir a la habitación de Scott, más tuvo que reprimirse al recordar la terrible discusión que sostuvieron poco después de que llegaran a casa. Después del fuerte regaño que recibió por parte de su padre, pensó en disculparse con su hermano. Sin embargo, Scott optó por encerrarse en su habitación y evitó hablar con todos.

Incluso al momento de la cena, se había rehusado salir, alegando un repentino malestar debido al cansancio del viaje.

Ya en el comedor, John, Brains y Virgil permanecieron silenciosos, mientras que Gordon y Alan llenaban el ambiente con parloteos y bromas y de manera ocasional, preguntaban por el mayor de los hermanos. Jeff sólo les respondía con una vaga excusa y al hacerlo, veía furtivamente hacia donde estaban sus dos hijos mayores.

Para Virgil, fueron los minutos más desesperantes que podía vivir en ese momento. Casi sin haber tocado el plato, se había disculpado con la misma excusa de un repentino malestar y se había también encerrado en su habitación, tratando de ocupar su mente en cualquier otra cosa que lo hiciese olvidar lo que despertaba su enorme ansiedad y la desesperación al no poder hablar con Scott.

Al salir de la habitación, se topó con John, quien en esos momentos se disponía a tocar a su puerta.

—John.

—Uh… Hola, Virgil. Papá nos está esperando en el comedor. Él nos va a llevar a la universidad.

Eso lo desconcertó. Por un par de segundos, su vista fue hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación del mayor.

—¿Y Scott?

—Se fue hace media hora. Dijo que iría a hacer un poco de ejercicio en el club.

No pudo evitar el leve gesto de disgusto que marcaron las líneas de expresión en su frente ante la noticia.

—Pero papá tenía una junta…

—Dijo que no había ningún problema. Anda, Virg. Todavía tenemos que desayunar —dicho eso, John se dio la vuelta y se retiró, dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

Virgil no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por mostrar cierta normalidad frente a su familia. Sin embargo, mientras intentaba terminar con el desayuno en su plato, no pudo evitar que su vista se desviara en forma continua hacia el lugar que Scott solía ocupar todas las mañanas que estaba en casa.

Suspiró cuando John terminó su desayuno y se levantó de la mesa, urgiéndolo para que se diera prisa y se alistara.

Iba a ser un día difícil.

 

 

 

—Scott

 

Había pasado más de media hora en una de las bandas caminadoras, trotando a un paso constante mientras su mente permanecía a cientos de kilómetros lejos de ahí.

No podía dejar de pensar en la discusión de la noche anterior, ni evitar que las palabras de Lecter siguieran retumbando en su cabeza.

Tampoco podía quitarse de la mente esas últimas palabras que Virgil le había dicho como una directa recriminación. Agregado a eso, el recuerdo de la forma en que había poseído a su hermano —la blanca espalda cubierta con una fina capa de sudor al tiempo que él lo sostenía por la cadera, balanceándose en el ritmo impuesto por el coito forzado; sus manos empuñadas, sujetando la sábana con fuerza; sus lánguidos gemidos que mezclaban el dolor y un placer no consentido; esa increíble y al mismo tiempo agobiante sensación de estar envuelto y abrasado por las cálidas entrañas—, permanecía fijo en su pensamiento con tanta insistencia, que su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar.

Tuvo que desacelerarse al tomar conciencia de la erección que ya se notaba en su pantalón deportivo de color claro, un tanto dolorosa y sumamente incómoda, no sólo por el roce y el movimiento de la tela sobre su miembro, algunas chicas que estaban frente a él y a los lados también lo notaron y no dejaban de observarlo con distintas expresiones en sus rostros.

Duró un par de minutos disminuyendo el ritmo, hasta que pudo parar el aparato y bajar de él para dirigirse a los servicios y tratar de arreglar esa situación. Tarea ardua, puesto que esa imagen de Virgil continuaba fija en su mente.

Apresurándose, alcanzó su toalla de mano, la botella de agua y echó a andar por el corredor, cubriendo lo más que podía la protuberancia en su bajo vientre. Al llegar al área de lockers, se dirigió al suyo y abrió la portezuela, buscando lo necesario para ir a las duchas mientras se quitaba la camiseta empapada en sudor y la dejaba en la maleta.

Antes de cerrar la portezuela de su apartado, una joven de cabello corto castaño y ondulado, aunque de manera femenina (pensó en el ondulado cabello de su hermano), de mirada serena y honesta, en color miel con matices verdes y amarillos (su mirada era idéntica a la de Virgil) y sus labios de mediana forma, guardando tras esa breve sonrisa sus dientes blancos y alineados (se le antojaron idénticos a los de su hermano) se paró a un lado de él, sonriéndole en actitud coqueta mientras sacaba también sus cosas de su respectivo locker.

En forma involuntaria, Scott se relamió los labios mientras admiraba a la joven en silencio.

Fue ella quien de pronto, al sentirse observada, volvió a verlo y lo saludó.

—Hola. No te había visto antes.

—Casi nunca vengo. Por la universidad —repuso al tiempo que volteaba hacia ella, adquiriendo también un aura de encanto y seducción. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver la inequívoca forma en que la atracción que la joven experimentó con eso se hacía visible en su rostro—. Pero sabiendo que hay chicas tan lindas por aquí, creo que lo haré más seguido. Soy Scott Tracy.

—Kerri Wilson —sus ojos recorrieron ávidos el pecho desnudo de Scott—. Tu nombre se me hace conocido.

—Bueno, el apellido de mi familia no es poco común —Scott sabía que fanfarronear un poco con los logros de su padre siempre le abría posibilidades—. Mi papá tiene varias empresas en esta ciudad. Seguramente las conoces.

Ella sonrió con marcada coquetería al escucharlo, mordiendo fugazmente su labio inferior.

Bingo, pensó Scott. Su leve problema se podría resolver en ese mismo momento.  

—Posiblemente —y sin aviso ni recato, la joven extendió una mano hacia el pecho masculino, recorriendo el músculo pectoral con el índice.

Scott lo permitió, cerrando los ojos un segundo. Eso bastó para que la imagen de Virgil regresara con mayor intensidad a su mente. Su garganta dejó salir un suspiro placentero.

La risilla complacida de la chica lo hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente, encontrándose con un rostro sonrojado y sonriente, las pupilas dilatadas y el labio aprisionado entre los dientes en una clara demostración de deseo. Era su oportunidad.

—¿Ya conoces el baño sauna del club? —preguntó ella mientras volvía a su locker, sacando un condón del mismo y mostrándoselo sin asomo de timidez—. A mi me gusta ir ahí.

—No lo conozco, pero me encantaría que me lo mostraras —replicó él sin sorprenderse de la audacia de la joven, sujetándola por el antebrazo con delicadeza.

Sin decir más, ambos se dirigieron al lugar.

Diez minutos más tarde, en medio de una espesa nube de vapor, Scott la tenía desnuda, recostada de espaldas en la banca de concreto, con las piernas recargadas en sus hombros. No podía dejar de pensar en su hermano en medio de esa frenética danza sexual mientras le sujetaba el cabello mojado por la parte de la nuca, alcanzando con su boca ocasionalmente los labios hinchados que dejaban escapar rítmicos jadeos, lamiendo después la línea del maxilar y la piel del cuello, bajando hasta los pezones endurecidos y firmes para juguetear con ellos. No perdió detalle de sus gestos cuando todas las señales del orgasmo femenino se manifestaron ante sus embates, cuando los leves gemidos de ella se convirtieron en sollozos entrecortados y gimoteos apagados, y su cuerpo se sacudió al tiempo que un ligero temblor corporal indicaba el clímax del acto. 

Sin embargo, aunque la experiencia fue intensa, emocionante —el sauna era público, pero a esa hora estaba desierto— y muy satisfactoria, Scott no la disfrutó.

En forma muy extraña y repentina, al verla ya a ella, sin reemplazarla por la fantasía de estar con Virgil, su orgasmo perdió fuerza, convirtiéndose sólo en un acto instintivo y amargamente soso, sin un placer verdadero. Frustrado, Scott soltó un quedo gruñido al tiempo que ocultaba su rostro en el hueco del cuello femenino mientras terminaba. Para su fortuna, la joven no lo conocía ni sabía que ese acto había estado muy lejos de dejarlo satisfecho.

Estuvieron unos segundos quietos, tratando de recuperar el aliento aun en medio del vapor, hasta que él decidió terminar la situación. Antes de retirarse de ella, la besó tratando de que este gesto fuese apasionado y le sonrió.

—Has estado maravillosa, Kerri —comentó mientras bajaba sus piernas y las besaba entre caricias, tratando de mantenerse en el papel. Ella seguía sin sospechar que Scott fingía—. Debo retirarme.

La joven se levantó de la banca, todavía disfrutando la experiencia, viendo al frustrado muchacho retirarse el condón sin voltear a verla.

—Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar por aquí otra vez, Scott Tracy.

—Adios, Kerri Wilson.

Sin decir más se retiró, recogiendo su toalla y la ropa que se había quitado con prisa al llegar ahí, dirigiéndose al área de las regaderas.

Tristemente, el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo no fue suficiente para deshacerse del sentimiento de culpa y enfado, ni de la frustración que sentía, y que por desgracia, serían sus acompañantes por un buen tiempo.

 

 

—John

 

Media hora antes de las ocho de la mañana, parte de la familia viajaba en el auto de Jeff.

El patriarca y Brains iban en la parte delantera, conversando acerca de uno de los proyectos más recientes que en poco pondrían en marcha. Su conversación era tranquila, aunque al parecer, trataban de mantenerla en un tono de voz más bajo que lo normal.

John y Virgil viajaban en el asiento trasero, en un espeso silencio.

El segundo de los hermanos, John, no perdía de vista al otro mientras se dirigían hacia el Instituto para dejarlo primero, antes de continuar hacia el Colegio de Astrofísica.

No lo veía fijamente, sino que lo hacía en breves momentos, casi de manera furtiva, como si no quisiera que lo descubriera haciendo eso. Hasta que su hermano volteó con él, molesto.

—¿Qué?

John se puso a la defensiva ante esa agresiva interrogante.

—¿Qué qué?

—John, no has dejado de verme desde hace un rato. Por eso te pregunto si pasa algo.

—Eso quisiera saber, Virgil. ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

—Nada —respondió con tono exasperado.

Jeff los veía por el retrovisor, dispuesto a intervenir en esa discusión si las cosas no se calmaban.

—Estás muy tenso.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

John frunció el ceño en un claro gesto de enfado. Virgil nunca le había contestado en esa forma tan cínica.

—Por supuesto que me molesta. Estás irreconociblemente malhumorado y tratas de desquitar ese enfado conmigo.

—No es cierto. Además —respondió con ironía—. ¿Desde cuándo te interesa mi estado de estrés?

—Virgil —la autoritaria voz de Jeff lo hizo guardar silencio—. Basta. No quiero una discusión en el auto.

El joven asintió, cerrando la boca en un apretado gesto. Bajó un poco la cabeza y sin más, se encerró nuevamente en un raro mutismo, con la vista perdida en el exterior. John seguía observándolo con atención.

Cuando llegaron a dejarlo al Instituto, tuvo que controlar su exasperación ante lo que Jeff le decía mientras bajaba del auto.

—No puedo volver por ti, pero le pediré a Scott que venga a recogerte.

—Puedo tomar el metro, papá.

—Prefiero saber que tu hermano te acompañará.

—Pero no quiero…

—Virgil —nuevamente, el tono autoritario y un poco molesto de Jeff lo obligaron a guardar silencio. John los veía preocupado—. Se hará como te he dicho.

—Sí, señor.

—Debemos irnos. Todavía falta dejar a John en la universidad.

Sin esperar más, Virgil hizo un asentimiento rápido y cerró la portezuela, cuidando la fuerza para no azotarla. Acto seguido, se retiró con pasos rápidos hacia el recinto.

Si John no lo conociera, no podría decir que su hermano estaba furioso.

Él sabía reconocer la forma en que cada uno de sus hermanos se molestaba, o se alegraba, o se emocionaba. Esto era algo más. Algo peor.

Brains revisaba su iPad en silencio, hasta que Jeff arrancó nuevamente. Levantó la vista de la pantalla y volteó a verlo con cierta preocupación.

—C-creo que no es una buena idea e-enviar a Scott por Virgil. ¿P-por qué no dejas que tome el metro?

Jeff casi soltó un bufido. John frunció el ceño.

—No está listo para hacer eso, Ray. Podría sucederle algo…

—Papá, Virgil está muy alterado con Scott —intervino John—. La discusión de ayer no fue cualquier cosa, y tú los viste. Tal vez el irse a casa por sus propios medios lo ayuden a apaciguar sus nervios un poco.

—No voy a dejarlo hacer eso —su respuesta fue tajante—. Está alterado, cierto. Pero no puede andar por ahí, vagando solo después de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Además, necesita reconciliarse con su hermano. Es mi última palabra.

John bajó la vista cuando sus ojos encontraron el reflejo de los de su padre en el retrovisor. Sabía que esa discusión era una causa perdida.

 

 

 

—Virgil—

 

Lo que ninguno de ellos previó, fue que Virgil no entró a ninguna de las clases de ese día.

Fue a la biblioteca y se enfrascó en un oscuro dibujo sin forma ni sentido para nadie más que él. Pasó varias horas haciéndolo repetidas veces en todos los cuadernos que llevaba. Hasta que una de las bibliotecarias que lo conocía se le acercó, intrigada al verlo ahí durante toda la jornada de clases.

Virgil intentó comportarse en forma normal, más al no conseguirlo ante la escéptica mirada de la mujer cuando ella le insinuó algo acerca de sus horarios de clase, y algunos de los estudiantes que estaban cerca voltearon a verlo, decidió salir y caminar para despejarse un poco.

Deambuló por los alrededores del edificio cultural del instituto, evitando las aulas y a cualquiera que lo conocía. Hasta que el cansancio lo venció, obligándolo a detenerse en alguna parte alejada y solitaria.

Se sentó bajo un árbol y dejó que su pensamiento vagara libremente, sin detenerse por ningún motivo al rememorar lo ocurrido en el consultorio del doctor Lecter el día anterior.

Repetía una y otra vez las palabras del especialista, alimentando el odio que sentía contra esos tipos que los raptaran, que lo obligaban a ver a Scott bajo una nueva perspectiva, siendo ya incapaz de negarse a sí mismo lo que deseaba de su hermano.

Antes de que se diera cuenta cabal de la forma en que sus pensamientos se habían desviado en cierto momento, una de sus compañeras de aula se acercó a donde se encontraba. El sobresalto que se llevó cuando ella lo llamó fue enorme.

—Tracy. Te has perdido varias clases. ¿Piensas tomarte todo el día libre?

Molesto, el joven sólo le dedicó una fría mirada.

—¿No puedo hacerlo?

—Hay un trabajo pendiente en equipo, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Estuvimos esperando que llamaras todo el fin de semana.

Virgil cerró los ojos, recordando que efectivamente, tenía compromisos con su equipo de trabajo. Sin embargo, la búsqueda del libro que necesitaban para ello había sido la causa directa de lo que les había ocurrido a él y a Scott. Eso lo alteró aún más.

Se levantó sin prisas, sacudiéndose las briznas de pasto de la ropa, tratando de calmarse. Sabía que sería una gran necedad desquitar su molestia con su compañera de clase. Aunque ella lo veía con expresión enfadada.

—Tuve un problema familiar muy fuerte, por eso no pude llamarlos. Mañana traeré el libro para terminar con el proyecto —diciendo esto, intentó retirarse, más ella volvió a llamarlo.

—Tracy, tenemos que ver varios puntos que no habíamos considerado. No puedes irte.

Eso fue demasiado.

Virgil bajó un poco la cabeza, tratando de no decirle algo grosero. Más no pudo evitarlo.

—Marina, puedo irme cuando yo quiera, lo apruebes o no. Los veo mañana.

Y sin más, se alejó con pasos rápidos y el pensamiento hecho un desastre. Tenía deseos asesinos y si no ponía espacio entre él y los demás, algo malo sucedería. Necesitaba irse de ahí.

Salió del campus en pocos minutos, y no se dio por enterado hasta que estuvo a dos manzanas alejado del lugar. Se sentó en la primera banca de una parada de autobuses que encontró y trató de controlar su respiración agitada y sus nervios alterados.

No podía regresar al instituto. Tampoco podía volver a casa. Y no deseaba ver a Scott debido al enfado monumental que sentía por estar comportándose como si su sola presencia lo molestara.

Sin embargo, debía esperarlo en el instituto en poco tiempo porque su padre había ordenado que eso debía hacer. Tomó entonces la decisión de pasar ahí todo el tiempo que tenía antes de regresar al instituto. Era un buen lugar para que nadie lo molestase.

 

 

 

—Scott

 

Hacía un par de horas que había llegado a la filial de las empresas Tracy en donde cumplía con trabajo de asistencia en ingeniería cuando recibió una llamada a su teléfono celular.

Verificó el número antes de responder, y al ver que se trataba de su padre, suspiró sin mucho ánimo para hablar con él.

Pero debía hacerlo. Por más que deseara evitarlo, debía contestar.

Suprimiendo un suspiro, respondió.

—¿Papá?

— _Hola, Scott. Necesito un gran favor. No podré ir a recoger a Virgil al Instituto y John saldrá tarde de sus clases extemporáneas en la universidad. ¿Puedes ir tú por él?_

Primero pensó en negarse rotundamente, más se detuvo al recordar que Virgil estaba comportándose de forma errática y violenta. No podía dejarlo solo.

Se mordió el labio inferior antes de asentir.

—¿A qué hora debo estar ahí?

La voz de Jeff se escuchó un tanto desconcertada.

— _Creí que conocías sus horarios._

Scott casi se pateó mentalmente.

—Ahm… sí, lo siento. Me distraje un segundo. Iré por él, no te preocupes.

— _De acuerdo, hijo. Tengan cuidado. Si ven algo extraño, llámenme de inmediato_.

Scott terminó la llamada sin despedirse, pensando con enfado que eso había sido un comentario demasiado fuera de lugar.

¿Es que acaso su padre seguía con la idea de que lo ocurrido era por error de ellos? ¿A pesar de lo que le había dicho, aún creía que ni siquiera habían intentado hacer algo para evitar esa situación? ¿Cómo era posible que Jeff dudara de él, si todo el tiempo había estado dispuesto a todo para tratar de salvar a su hermano? ¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar así? ¿Acaso pensaba que había sido incapaz de pelear por sus vidas?

Scott se detuvo de pronto.

Una oleada de amargura lo envolvió al pensar otra vez en ese terrible momento en que se vio obligado a aceptar lo que le ordenaban, sintiéndose impotente, incapaz de hacer algo para evitar que dañaran a Virgil. Sin poder negarse, sometido para ser él quien lastimara a su hermano, con la enorme culpa por haber sentido cierto placer al hacerlo...

Cerró los ojos, con los labios fuertemente apretados en una delgada línea y las manos convertidas en férreos puños, sin poder evitar que su memoria le trajese las palabras de Lecter y la discusión con Virgil.

Sin querer prestar más atención al mal humor que sentía, se dispuso a iniciar con el trabajo en el proyecto de aeronáutica que tenían a mano.

Sin embargo, media hora más tarde, Scott salió del lugar sin darle explicaciones a nadie, y sin decir a donde iba.

Quería olvidar.

Necesitaba dejar todo eso atrás, distraerse y evitar esos pensamientos a toda costa.

De pronto, sin darse cuenta cabal de cómo había llegado hasta un discreto bar cercano a la empresa, entró ahí, buscando a través del alcohol un poco de alivio a su alterado sentido de impotencia y el creciente deseo que lo confundía tanto.

 

 

 

Instituto de Ciencias

Área de estacionamiento.

 

Furioso, Virgil se levantó de la banqueta al ver el auto de su hermano en la entrada del área de  estacionamiento. Una hora y media después del horario de salida.

No se movió de ese lugar, esperándolo.

Scott se le emparejó, viéndolo a través de los cristales oscuros de sus lentes para sol.

—Lo siento, Virg. Las cosas se complicaron en la empresa.

—Claro.

Sin decir más, rodeó el auto y se subió por el lado del copiloto, cerrando con algo de violencia la portezuela. Hizo un mohín de enfado cuando Scott se lo reprochó.

Sin encender la radio, sin dirigirse la palabra, sin voltear a verse siquiera, se dirigieron a la casa.

No fue sino hasta que recorrieron casi la mitad de la distancia, que Scott decidió hablar.

—¿Cómo fue tu día?

Virgil no le respondió de inmediato. Cerró los ojos, recordando el regaño de su padre. Tenía que poner de su parte para restaurar la armonía de la familia.

—Como siempre. Pero olvidé el estúpido libro que compramos el viernes —Scott volteó a verlo un segundo, antes de volver su vista al frente. Virgil notó en ese movimiento algo que no encajaba. Su hermano no había hecho ningún comentario irónico y estaba mortalmente callado. Eso era muy extraño. Volteó a verlo, observándolo con detenimiento—. ¿Estás bien?

—Perrfectamente.

Esta vez, notó un tono raro en su voz.

Hubo silencio por varios segundos mientras Virgil procesaba esos detalles. Intentó hacerlo hablar más para comprobar su sospecha.

—Scott… lo que dije ayer…

—Es verdad —el mayor lo interrumpió abruptamente sin siquiera voltear a verlo—. No fui capaz de defenderte. No pude hacer nada, por más que lo hubiese deseado. Tienes razón, en todo.

Hubo otro silencio, y enseguida Virgil volvió al tema.

—Pero lo que te dije al último. Eso no…

—También eso, Virgil —Esta vez su hermano volteó hacia él por un segundo, dejando que sus lentes resbalaran un poco por su nariz, permitiéndole ver sus ojos. Pero fue sólo eso, un segundo. Volvió a fijar su vista al frente, empuñando el volante con fuerza—. Me ha costado mucho reconocerlo, pero es verdad. No deseo que nadie te dañe de esa forma nunca más, ni siquiera yo. Y lo peor de todo es que sé que tengo que pelear conmigo mismo para evitarlo...

Virgil no pudo tampoco evitar la expresión de sorpresa al oírlo. Trató de pensar que estaba mal interpretando las palabras de su hermano, que quizás sólo era un mal juego de palabras. Se arrellanó en el asiento sin quitarle la vista de encima, poniendo la mochila que llevaba en su regazo, abrazándola en un gesto inconsciente. Scott suspiró levemente ante su silencio, y fue ahí cuando notó el leve olor etílico que desprendía su aliento.

—Scott, ¿estás ebrio?

—Estoy bien.

Virgil volvió a molestarse ante su terquedad.

—No, no estás bien. Ni yo tampoco.

—Eso también lo sé, Virgil —se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y aprovechó para voltear a verlo otra vez—. Por favor, no le comentes esto a papá.

—ah… no, no. Pero prométeme que no volverás a tomar mientras estés conduciendo.

Scott asintió, dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa rota. Al volver la vista al frente, el semáforo ya estaba cambiando a luz verde. Arrancó y cambió en forma drástica la conversación.

—Estaba pensando en ir a buscar el camión de Frites ´N´ Bites. No creo que la abuela haya mejorado la calidad de sus sopas de brócoli gourmet en un día.

—¿Sopa de brócoli gourmet? ¡Pero si nunca ha podido cocinar una simple sopa!

—O.k. Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Virgil alcanzó su teléfono y se apresuró a teclear la búsqueda en la aplicación de mapas.

—No creo que estén muy lejos de aquí. Quiero una Angus con doble porción de ensalada antes de ir a que nos torture con sus recetas.

—De acuerdo. Nos merecemos esas hamburguesas.

Esta vez, la sonrisa que ambos hermanos compartieron fue genuina.

Y por unos segundos, Virgil quiso creer que todo volvería a estar bien.

 

Mansión Tracy.

Lunes, 5 pm.

 

John había llegado minutos antes de las cinco, sorprendiéndose con cierta alarma al ver que sus hermanos no habían llegado a casa.

No pudo evitar la sensación de angustia en su estómago al imaginar un mal escenario.

Subió a su habitación para dejar los libros en su escritorio, y mientras lo hacía, los alcanzó a ver por la ventana cuando llegaban.

Sintió cierto alivio, más al verlos detenidamente, tuvo la leve impresión de que las cosas no eran muy normales.

Los recién llegados entraron a la casa y subieron al área superior conversando, y al llegar ambos a la puerta de la habitación de Virgil, Scott lo detuvo sujetándolo con delicadeza por un brazo. Virgil no hizo intento alguno de soltarse de él.

John los observó por la rendija de la puerta de su habitación, sintiéndose un espía.

Cuando vio que Virgil se recargaba en la pared, quedando frente a Scott en una muy breve distancia, hablando un poco más bajo de lo normal, se le figuró ver que el mayor intentaba controlarse, como si quisiera tocar al otro de una manera más… íntima.

La situación terminó casi abruptamente, cuando el menor sintió que los observaban. Empujó a su hermano y se incorporó totalmente. Un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas.

Ambos voltearon hacia la habitación de John, y éste, al verse descubierto, decidió hacerse presente.

Abrió la puerta y salió como si fuese algo espontáneo.

—Hey, hola.

—John…

Scott soltó a Virgil y se apartó dos pasos de él.

—Voy a revisar los correos. Los veo en la cena —acto seguido, fue a su habitación.

John se acercó a su hermano, pensando en qué decir.

—Veo que arreglaron las cosas.

Virgil lo volteó a ver con expresión ausente.

—Sí… así es. Sería ridículo que vivamos peleados, John.

Dicho eso, entró a su habitación sin volver a ver a su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Scott estaba pasando algunos de los correos recibidos en su laptop.

Encontró uno con remitente de uno de sus antiguos compañeros de universidad y un asunto demasiado extraño, vago.

Al abrirlo, una pantalla en negro se extendió por la normal, y de pronto, un fragmento de un video pornográfico apareció ante sus ojos. Scott estuvo a punto de cerrar la pantalla, pero algo demasiado familiar lo detuvo.

Reconoció el lugar. Reconoció la figura de su hermano y la propia, mientras la violación era mostrada como si se tratase de algo consentido.

Scott cerró la ventana precipitadamente y se quedó ahí, quieto, respirando alterado, pensando. Sin embargo, después de varios segundos en los que el choque inicial se apaciguaba, volvió a abrir la laptop, y esta vez, reprodujo el video una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra…

Nadie se enteró de en qué momento salió de la casa apresuradamente, hasta que escucharon el auto.

Y no volvieron a verlo, ni siquiera la mañana siguiente, cuando llegó totalmente ebrio, con la ropa desarreglada y los ojos inyectados por el desvelo.

 


	9. La evasión de la realidad

**Mansión Tracy**

**Martes.**

 

Virgil tocó con golpecillos leves en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, sin resultado.

Frunció el ceño en un gesto de extrañeza y molestia cuando no hubo respuesta. El día anterior, Scott le había dicho que sería él quien lo llevaría al Instituto y volvería por él y después hablarían.

Sin embargo, al parecer, el mayor había olvidado esa conversación y estaba dejando a Virgil plantado.

Su padre lo encontró justo en ese momento, antes de que volviera a tocar con más fuerza a la puerta.

—Virgil, buenos días.

—Hola, papá.

—Scott no podrá llevarte hoy tampoco —le informó, desconcertándolo—. Baja a desayunar, nos iremos en veinte minutos.

—Pero ayer me dijo otra cosa —replicó el muchacho.

Jeff se detuvo a unos pasos de él, debatiéndose entre decirle lo ocurrido con el mayor. Decidió salir de eso con una evasiva explicación.

—Hablé con él hace un rato. Está indispuesto.

—¿Indispuesto? ¿Por eso no bajó a cenar anoche? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

El mayor suspiró, buscando la mejor manera de no preocuparlo, sin delatar al otro.

—Despertó con dolor de cabeza y no se siente bien para conducir. Le comenté que podía quedarse en casa a descansar, pero creo que preferirá ir a la empresa. Es muy posible que vaya por ti cuando salgas de clases.

Virgil no despegó la mirada del rostro de su padre, confundido.

El día anterior, su hermano y él habían pasado una gran tarde, aunque a ratos se instalaba entre ellos un extraño silencio que nunca antes habían experimentado. Varias veces, Scott se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras comía un bocado de su hamburguesa y temía preguntarle qué estaba pensando. Aunque no pasaba mucho tiempo así, pues casi de inmediato parecía sacudirse ese estado de ensimismamiento y sacaba algún tema de conversación que pronto los envolvía.

Tal vez eso había ocurrido. Tal vez Scott no se encontraba del todo bien, y no se lo había querido decir. No después de haber descubierto que traía unas copas encima cuando fue a recogerlo.

El joven asintió, aceptando con cierta renuencia la explicación de Jeff.

De la misma forma, siguió a su padre hacia el comedor, sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta cerrada tras la cual, su hermano tal vez estaba sufriendo un episodio depresivo.

Se tranquilizó al pensar que le preguntaría cuando lo viera, al medio día.

  

 

—John

 

—Adiós, los veo en la tarde —Virgil bajó del auto como el día anterior, aunque esta vez en actitud tranquila y sin discutir.

John se preocupó mucho más al verlo así.

Mientras Jeff echaba a andar el auto y salían del área dedicada al ascenso y descenso de estudiantes a un lado de la entrada al estacionamiento, el muchacho sacó su teléfono celular y empezó a escribir con rapidez.

“V raro. Me preocupa”.

Jeff comentaba algo con Brains cuando el teléfono de éste último se escuchó. Sin despegar la atención de su amigo y jefe, Hackenbacker sacó el aparato y con mucha discreción desplegó el mensaje.

John supo que lo había recibido cuando la mirada un tanto desconcertada del científico encontró la suya por el reflejo del retrovisor lateral.

Brains no perdió el hilo de la conversación que sostenía con Jeff, al mismo tiempo que respondía el mensaje, con cuidado de ocultar lo que hacía en su teléfono.

“Lo noté. ¿Qué piensas?”

Por algunos segundos, John pensó las posibles opciones que existían.

“¿hablar c/S?” fue su respuesta.

Hackenbacker no volteó a verlo. Por el contrario, mantuvo la vista al frente, escuchando lo que Jeff comentaba del nuevo proyecto de la armadora de partes electrónicas aeronáuticas que estaban por inaugurar. John esperó.

El nuevo mensaje que le envió lo desconcertó muchísimo.

“S no es opción. Peor q V”.

Eso necesitaba una explicación más extensa que sólo los breves mensajes de texto que estaban compartiendo. Y el auto no era un buen lugar para discutirlo.

John decidió entonces esperar a que Brains fuese quien eligiera el momento oportuno para ello. Mientras, tendría que hacer una doble vigilancia sobre sus hermanos, especialmente ahora que el científico le había dado esa información.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su saco y fijó su atención en el paisaje citadino que recorrían, seguro de que Brains lo había visto hacer eso.

Estaban por llegar a la universidad en donde él se quedaría. Seguramente tendría que esperar varias horas para saber qué estaba ocurriendo con sus hermanos.

Sería un poco difícil concentrarse con esa preocupación.

  

 

—Virgil

 

Antes de entrar al aula en donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo, Virgil intentó llamar a Scott.

Por tercera vez desde que llegara al Instituto, el teléfono de su hermano enviaba su llamada al buzón, señal inequívoca de que lo había apagado.

Eso, sumado a su ansiedad y los acontecimientos recientes, estaban deteriorando el esfuerzo que hacía para mantener su carácter tranquilo y su comportamiento moderado.

Sacó el libro que había sido, según él, la causa de sus problemas y entró al salón, dirigiéndose con paso firme hasta el pupitre de uno de sus compañeros, casi aventándolo sobre el mismo.

El ruido que hizo el libro al golpear la superficie del mueble provocó que todos voltearan a verlo, mientras un raro silencio se instalaba en el aula.

Virgil se retiró dos pasos, dándose cuenta que estaba ocasionando un posible problema.

—Ahí está el libro —les dijo sin levantar mucho la voz, controlando la ira que sentía al verlo—. Mis apuntes están también adentro. Terminé mi parte de investigación.

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y trató de salir del aula antes de que el profesor de esa materia entrara. Uno de los miembros de su equipo lo alcanzó.

—¡Hey, hey! ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Tracy? Aún tenemos que armar el esquema y la presentación de los temas.

Virgil volteó con él, dándose cuenta que sus demás compañeros lo observaban con desaprobación, sin enterarse de su comportamiento errático y su respiración acelerada. Pero eso no le importó.

—Todo eso está en los apuntes. Debo irme.

—Tracy, tenemos que estar todo el equipo para que las calificaciones cuenten. ¡Tracy!

Sin querer escucharlo, Virgil salió del lugar con prisa, sintiendo que la ansiedad lo aplastaba.

Llegó al estacionamiento casi sin darse cuenta, tratando de recuperar el aliento y tranquilizarse.

Intentó llamar a Scott nuevamente, más al escuchar otra vez el mensaje del buzón, estuvo a punto de arrojar el aparato lejos de sí, reprimiéndose para no gritar por la frustración que sentía.

No tuvo noción del tiempo que pasó sentado en el estacionamiento, en medio de dos autos, repitiéndose casi silenciosamente que todo estaría bien, aunque sentía la garganta cerrada por la mezcla de emociones que amenazaban con aplastarlo mientras recordaba con mínimo detalle todo lo ocurrido ese fatídico día que había destrozado su vida por completo.

Finalmente decidió irse de ahí.

Se levantó, revisando la hora que era y echó a andar hacia la salida del estacionamiento.

  

 

 **Industrias Tracy. Área de Desarrollo Aeronáutico.**  

**Martes. 3:13 pm**

 

—Scott

 

Encerrado en el pequeño privado que ocupaba en la empresa, Scott repitió el video por nanogésima vez en su portátil, reviviendo con desesperación cada segundo del mismo en su mente, en las sensaciones que creía volver a experimentar.

Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no masturbarse, repitiéndose que sería la última vez que vería ese video y lo borraría, sin desearlo realmente.

Al escuchar en los audífonos la forma en que habían editado el audio, haciendo que los leves gemidos de su hermano pudiesen apreciarse, cerró los ojos y se recostó en la silla ejecutiva, llevando una mano a su entrepierna.

Estaba a punto de rendirse al deseo de tocarse, cuando el tono de su teléfono celular lo sobresaltó.

Se incorporó en forma repentina, abriendo los ojos con cierto temor de verse descubierto. Más al ver la puerta cerrada y asegurada del privado, respiró con alivio.

Detuvo el video, concentrándose en responder la llamada.

—Scott Tracy…

La voz de su hermano al otro lado de la línea le provocó un involuntario estremecimiento.

_—Scott, estoy esperándote desde hace diez minutos._

El mayor revisó su reloj, dándose cuenta que no se había fijado en la hora que era. Pensó en una excusa rápida, en parte para tratar de quitarse el problema que se había provocado a sí mismo al estar viendo el video, y en parte para no ver a su hermano y cometer una mayor estupidez.

—No quedamos que iría a recogerte hoy. Creí que papá pasaría por ti, así que hice planes en la empresa que no puedo dejar de lado.

_—Papá me dijo que tú vendrías a recogerme._

—No puedo ir por ti, Virgil. Estoy muy ocupado.

— _Pero tienes que venir. Papá dijo..._

Exasperado, Scott levantó la voz al responderle.

—¡Agarra un maldito taxi, Virgil! ¡Yo no soy tu chofer privado!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el menor reaccionó.

— _¡Bien! ¡Gracias por na...!_

Scott cortó la llamada antes de que su hermano terminara de hablar, apagándolo otra vez y arrojándolo a un lado del escritorio. Estuvo un momento en silencio, sin ver la imagen de ambos, congelada en la pantalla de su laptop, pensando en lo que había hecho.

En forma repentina, se levantó de la silla y cerró la computadora, alcanzando el teléfono antes de caminar hacia la puerta del privado.

Mientras salía de la empresa, pulsó el botón de marcación rápida, pensando en la disculpa que le ofrecería a Virgil. Sin embargo, en lugar de la voz airada de su hermano, fue el frío mensaje del buzón de voz lo que le respondió.

Lo intentó dos veces, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Entonces decidió hacer uso del buzón mientras salía del estacionamiento.

—Virgil, voy para allá. Por favor, espérame en el estacionamiento.

Al alcanzar una de las avenidas principales, su desesperación aumentó al verse de pronto atorado en un pequeño embotellamiento. Después de maldecir entre dientes, decidió intentar otra vez con el teléfono.

Cuando el buzón de voz se activó, volvió a gruñir una maldición, más decidió dejar otro mensaje.

—¡Virgil, contéstame! Estoy en la avenida principal, pero hay mucho tráfico. No tardo.

Sin embargo, el embotellamiento lo entretuvo quince minutos. Durante ese tiempo, llamó seis veces a su hermano, todas con idéntico resultado.

—¡¡Maldita sea, Virgil!! ¡¡Enciende el jodido teléfono!!

Cuando por fin pudo sortear el tráfico y seguir hacia el instituto, Scott tuvo que controlarse bastante para no gritarle su frustración al aparato en la última llamada.

—Virgil, estoy a unas cuadras del Instituto. Espérame en la entrada, no tardo.

Cuando finalmente llegó al estacionamiento, Virgil no se veía por ningún lado.

El mayor de los Tracy se estacionó y se bajó del auto, tratando de localizar a su hermano en varios lugares distantes. Al darse cuenta que no estaba ahí, volvió al auto y descargó en él su frustración, golpeando varias veces el capó del vehículo.

Un poco más tranquilo, subió nuevamente al auto y volvió a intentar con el teléfono.

Esta vez, al escuchar el mensaje del buzón, soltó una amarga risa, pensando que se lo merecía. Decidió hablar con su hermano por ese medio.

—Virgil, lo lamento. Tuve una mañana muy pesada y no me he sentido bien, pero eso no justifica que te haya gritado. Lo siento mucho. Espero que llegues bien a casa. Yo… te veré más tarde.

Cuando terminó la llamada, Scott permaneció inmóvil volteando hacia el Instituto con expresión ausente. Al cabo de un rato encendió el auto y enfiló hacia la empresa, pensando también que esa noche no deseaba llegar a casa.

 

 

**Estación Oriente del metro**

**Martes, 3:47 pm.**

 

Virgil sintió la vibración del teléfono cuando recibió el mensaje de voz y sin muchos ánimos levantó el aparato de su regazo sólo como un reflejo.

Hacía rato que había llegado a la estación, pero se había quedado en la parte del andén más cercana a la salida del lugar para no perder la señal del aparato.

Sentado en el último escalón, antes de los carruseles de pago, había escuchado cada uno de los mensajes que Scott le dejara, y cada vez había sido peor. El penúltimo mensaje lo desconcertó bastante porque no hubo gritos, pero sí la voz enfadada de su hermano exigiéndole que lo esperase. Scott tenía mucho tiempo que no le hablaba así.

Con cierto temor, el muchacho marcó el código para escuchar lo que el mayor había grabado en ese mensaje, y su desconcierto fue aún mayor al saberlo.

Perdió su vista en el nutrido grupo de personas que permanecían en el andén, esperando el siguiente transporte, mientras la voz dolida y ligeramente quebrada de su hermano se dejaba escuchar, pidiéndole que lo disculpara. Sintió un enorme nudo cerrándole la garganta y lo volvió a repetir antes de decidirse volver a casa.

Esta vez, Virgil no borró ese mensaje, dejándolo como un recordatorio de la forma en que ambos se estaban destruyendo mutuamente.

 

 

 

—John y Brains

 

Antes de salir de su última clase, John recibió un breve mensaje de Brains.

En el mismo le indicaba que esa tarde estaría en el laboratorio de simulación de la compañía, y que podrían hablar ahí sin que nadie los interrumpiese.

Después de eso, John esperó con impaciencia que el reloj avanzara para hacer el corto recorrido hacia la empresa.

Fueron los cuarenta y cinco minutos más largos de su vida.

Finalmente al salir de la universidad, recorrió las pocas manzanas a paso rápido, casi trotando, hasta que llegó al edificio en el que se encontraba el área corporativa de Industrias Tracy. Brains estaba en el segundo piso.

Cuando el muchacho entró al laboratorio —un área espaciosa que resguardaba otra área pequeña, aislada entre paredes de plexiglás y una gran mesa de trabajo. Justo en donde Hackenbacker lo esperaba—, casi corrió a encontrarse con el científico. Éste apenas levantó un momento la vista del enorme mapa de varias áreas comerciales, tanto de Manhattan como de otras partes de Nueva York y Nueva Jersey. Había zonas circuladas con tinta distintiva.

—J-John —dijo a manera de saludo—. Ci-cierra bien, por favor.

El muchacho así lo hizo, recuperando el aliento. Se acercó entonces a la mesa, viendo con interés el mapa.

—¿Qué has encontrado?

—P-podríamos hacer todo u-un estudio s-sociológico de los hábitos d-de caza de e-estos tipos. Mira —señalando una de las zonas marcadas, que por supuesto era el centro comercial en donde los habían seleccionado a ellos, Brains inició la explicación de su teoría, mostrándole a John el IPad—. S-supongamos que iniciaron en e-este punto, en un día de m-mucha actividad, que es el p-principio del fin de s-semana. Después de obtener algún r-resultado ahí, el p-punto más lógico a seguir es la p-plaza comercial más lejana. P-pedí a mi contacto que n-nos consiguiera algunos v-videos de las avenidas que r-rodean esa plaza y las t-tres más alejadas de esa zona con mes y m-medio de diferencia. T-también me f-facilitó el v-video del t-tráfico cuando s-secuestraron a Scott y a Virgil.

John lo volteó a ver con cierta ansiedad.   

—¿Lo tienes?

—Los c-cuatro videos. Capturé la f-fisionomía de los a-asaltantes para b-buscar coincidencias. Aún no he t-terminado de recorrer los v-videos de los otros t-tres lugares.

—Bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde?

—U-un par de horas —le respondió, dejando el IPad en la mesa—. Eso nos dará a-algo de tiempo para reforzar nuestro plan.

John asintió, viendo que el científico iba hacia la salida. Eso lo extrañó un poco.

—¿Qué haremos mientras tanto?

Brains le sonrió levemente, abriendo la puerta del lugar.

—Vayamos a comer. Hay a-algo que quiero comentarte de S-scott.

El joven asintió, siguiendo al otro por el área principal del laboratorio. Había olvidado el breve comentario que Brains le respondiera en la mañana, y posiblemente de ello quería hablar con él. Aunque para John, quien más le preocupaba era Virgil, pues veía un enorme deterioro en su carácter.

Los ratos de mutismo y los episodios de mal humor se habían incrementado. Y lo más notorio en ese cambio de comportamiento, era que el muchacho no se había sentado al piano en todos esos días. Tocar el instrumento era algo que Virgil había convertido en parte vital de su rutina diaria, así que eso era ahora totalmente incomprensible.

Brains optó por bajar por las escaleras en lugar de tomar el elevador.

—S-sirve de ejercicio —le había dicho a John, y en tono confidencial, le confesó uno de sus traumas—. A-además, en las escaleras no p-puedes quedar atrapado por una falla en el s-sistema.

El muchacho sonrió indulgente, asintiendo a su lógica.

—Ya veo. Aparte, creo que es un lugar muy privado. ¿Te importa si hablamos de mis hermanos aquí?

—E-en lo absoluto. ¿Qué c-crees que esté ocurriendo con V-Virgil?

—Su humor está cambiando. Eso lo noté desde el domingo, después de la cita con el doctor Lecter. Al principio, creí que habían logrado algo positivo, pero desde ese día, se ha vuelto más… agresivo, un poco violento, creo.

Brains movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo.

—Y-yo entiendo que el p-proceso de sanación es difícil y muy lento. V-Virgil no ha atravesado por todas las etapas que u-un trauma provoca. S-sin embargo, no es él quien me preocupa.

John se detuvo y lo observó mientras el otro bajaba un tramo de escalera después del descansillo. Brains se detuvo también, volteando hacia arriba. Estaban uno frente al otro.

—Tú también lo notaste —no fue una pregunta. Brains asintió otra vez en silencio. John entonces decidió exponerle sus dudas—. No sé si te ocurre lo mismo, pero yo tengo muchísima curiosidad en la forma en que el doctor Lecter está trabajando con ellos. Cambiaron de un momento a otro, pero no veo ninguna mejoría. Scott estaba actuando muy extraño.

—L-lo sé, y eso me d-desconcierta.

—¿Crees que sea pertinente hablar con el doctor?

Hackenbacker lo pensó por algunos segundos. Después volvió a fijar su mirada en la de John.

—No. P-pienso que debemos observarlos, a los t-tres.

John no pudo evitar que su mandíbula se desencajara cuando asimiló lo que Brains había dicho.

—¿A los tres? ¿Quieres decir…? ¿También a Lecter?

Brains reanudó su descenso, bajando la vista hacia el frente de las escaleras. John lo siguió.

—E-es p-prematuro sacar conclusiones, John. P-pero hay veces en que es n-necesario revisar muy de cerca el t-trabajo de un consejero. E-especialmente si existen dudas razonables.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Guardaron silencio al salir al corredor que los llevaría al vestíbulo principal del edificio. Y hasta que llegaron a la pequeña cafetería que estaba en el otro extremo de la calle, volvieron a hablar, sentado en una apartada mesa.

—Hay a-algo más que debes saber, John —dijo Hackenbacker en voz baja, cauteloso. John sintió que un ejército de mariposas revoloteaba en su estómago—. Scott e-está ausentándose mucho. Tu padre t-también lo ha notado, y e-empieza a preocuparse.

—Lo sé. Y algo que no me gusta nada es que ni Virgil o Scott mismo desean hablar con alguno de nosotros.

—Hay a-algo que no alcanzo a e-entender. T-tal parece que tu he-hermano está ocultando algo. Temo por la s-seguridad de Virgil.

John frunció el ceño, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hablar más.

Jeff entró también a la pequeña cafetería, interrumpiendo su conversación por esa tarde.

Ambos tuvieron que cambiar de tópico, frustrándose un poquito. Aunque eso les daba pauta para seguir, cada uno por su cuenta, vigilando a los otros dos hermanos.

Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar nuevamente, cuando la situación fuese más propicia y ellos tuviesen más pruebas para saber cómo actuar ante cualquier situación que pudiese surgir.

 

 

 

**Mansión Tracy**

**Miércoles, 3 am.**

 

Virgil se levantó del suelo al ver a su hermano cuando llegó al corredor. Estaba visiblemente ebrio, llevaba la ropa y el cabello desarreglado y caminaba tropezando con sus propios pies mientras se apoyaba en los muros para no caer.

—Scott.

Al escucharlo llamándolo se detuvo, sosteniéndose de la pared, prodigándole una débil sonrisa socarrona que desapareció casi al mismo momento que la forzara.   

—Hey... ¿Q-qué hacesss…?

El menor cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sin ocultar su expresión molesta.

—Me prometiste que no harías esto. Que no conducirías ebrio y mírate. ¿Qué rayos piensas que estás haciendo?

Scott bajó la cabeza un poco, más no duró así mucho. Se enderezó y en forma torpe volvió a caminar, tratando de alcanzar su habitación. Virgil se interpuso entre él y la puerta cerrada.

—Déjame passsar…

Virgil se irguió en actitud desafiante, dejando que su ira volviera.

—¿En dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué vienes así?

Scott intentó pasarlo, pero al sentir que volvía a bloquearle el paso, se detuvo sosteniéndose con una mano en la pared y con la otra, alcanzó a su hermano por un hombro. Cerró los ojos y se disculpó con voz queda.

—L-lo sssiento.

—Scott…

—N-nunca fue miiinnntención gritarte, Virgil. Perdóname.

—Scott, escúchame. Esto no está ayudándote en nada. Háblame, dime qué está pasándote.

Sin palabras de por medio, el mayor bajó la cabeza otra vez, tratando de no ser rudo. No pudo evitar el leve golpe de su frente con la del menor. Este se quejó un poco, más no se retiró.

—N-no quiero lassstimarte —dijo de pronto, subiendo torpemente la mano que tenía sobre su hombro, alcanzando la parte trasera de la cabeza del menor, sujetándolo. Respiraba con una especie de jadeo ligero, tratando de no perder el equilibrio y tumbarlos a ambos—. Por favor… déjame ir…

Virgil lo sujetó del brazo que tenía en su cuello y del frente de la camisa, haciendo fuerza para sostenerlo. Seguía viéndolo fijamente, aunque su enojo había perdido fuerza.

—Está bien. Voy a ayudarte a llegar a tu cama.

Sin embargo, cuando intentó avanzar, su hermano no se movió, acrecentando la fuerza de su agarre. Fue un momento nada más en el que ambos se quedaron inmóviles, como si hubiese una silente pregunta, esperando una respuesta sin palabras.

De pronto, Scott se inclinó un poco más, alcanzando sus labios en un ligerísimo toque, mientras sus dedos acariciaban el corto cabello de su nuca.

Virgil se paralizó por completo y sólo tuvo noción de las cosas cuando su hermano soltó una queja, separándose de él. Se dio cuenta que había enterrado sus dedos en el músculo del brazo flexionado y casi desgarraba la camisa que sujetaba con extrema fuerza. Lo soltó y lo empujó, apartándolo de sí.

Como si hubiese sido el mayor quien lo lastimara.

Al verse libre y sin decir una sola palabra, Scott se dirigió a su habitación. Antes de entrar en ella, volvió a verlo con una enorme sombra de tristeza en su expresión, a pesar de su estado.

—Scott…

—Lo sssiento… l-lo ssiento mucho…

Sin más, cerró la puerta.

Esta vez, Virgil no intentó detenerlo.


	10. Las primeras reacciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tensión aumenta entre los dos hermanos afectados por el asalto.  
> John y Brains continúan en su planificación y especulan acerca de la extraña manera en que Scott y Virgil están comportándose.  
> Jeff decide intervernir.

Mansión Tracy

Miércoles.  7:10 am

 

Brains estaba ya en el comedor, aguardando por los demás miembros de la familia para desayunar como lo hacían todos los días.

Virgil entró a la estancia con expresión dubitativa, más casi de inmediato pareció recomponerse al ver al científico ahí.

—Hola. Buen día.

—B-buen día, Virgil.

Hubo un leve titubeo por parte del joven antes de que decidiera ir directo al asunto que tenía en mente.

—Uh… Brains. ¿Podrías darme el teléfono del doctor Lecter? Creo que no lo tengo —eso levantó todas las alertas internas en el científico.

—C-claro. Permíteme… —accedió sin mostrar su desconcierto, sacando su teléfono—. T-te lo haré llegar en un m-mensaje de texto. A-así podrás guardarlo.

—Sí, gracias —aunque intentó mostrarse aliviado, Virgil no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo. Aparte, su aspecto no le ayudaba mucho.

—¿E-estás bien, Virgil?

—Por supuesto —respondió abruptamente, poniéndose a la defensiva—. ¿Por qué?

—T-te ves cansado.

El muchacho no despegó su mirada cautelosa de la de Hackenbacker.

—No he podido dormir bien. Tengo pesadillas. Por eso necesito hablar con Lecter.

Brains asintió, no muy seguro de poder creerle.

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando el comedor empezó a llenarse por el resto de la familia Tracy. Primero llegaron los dos hermanos más jóvenes, seguidos por su padre y John. En seguida, Kyrano y Kayo se les unieron, mientras Sally Tracy, la abuela del clan, dejaba escuchar un alegre canturreo en el corredor cercano, anunciando su llegada. Prácticamente todos los miembros de la familia se reunieron ahí cuando Virgil recibió el mensaje de texto con el número de teléfono del psiquiatra.

Todos, excepto Scott.

Al notar esa ausencia, John intercambió una rápida mirada con Brains conforme ocupaban sus respectivos lugares para desayunar. Y mientras los demás miembros de la familia conversaban entre sí de lo acontecido en su día anterior, John notó que Virgil permanecía en silencio, sin tocar casi la comida de su plato, observando furtivamente el lugar vacío en el que debería estar su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, poco antes de que alguien pudiese levantarse de la mesa, Scott entró al comedor, tal como sucedía diariamente hasta hacía cinco días atrás. Su aspecto pulcro y bien cuidado no delataba en lo absoluto la hora y el estado en el que había llegado en la madrugada.

—Familia, buenos días —saludó con su usual jovialidad, sin tomar muy en cuenta la forma en que John, Brains y en especial Virgil, lo veían.

Parecía como si nada hubiese ocurrido con él. Como si no estuviese agobiado por esas noches en las que no dormía por completo, en las que pasaba casi la mitad de la madrugada ebrio…

Por una fracción de segundo, su azul mirada se encontró con la de Virgil. Le dirigió una breve sonrisa y de inmediato fue hacia donde estaba su abuela, saludándola cariñosamente. Después de ello, ocupó su lugar habitual, iniciando una conversación de negocios con Jeff, quien disimuló su desconcierto a la perfección. Él también se había percatado de esa tensa reacción que su segundo y tercer hijo, así como Brains habían compartido un momento atrás, más no lo mencionó.

Fueron solo unos minutos de conversación. Jeff consultó su reloj, haciéndole saber a sus hijos que era hora de retirarse.

Sin embargo, Scott los detuvo.

—Papá, hoy puedo hacer un poco de tiempo y llevar a John y a Virgil a la universidad —al decirlo, fijó su mirada casi suplicante en la de su hermano—. Así no te desviarías para llegar a la reunión del consejo.

Jeff recordó que le había mencionado esa reunión días atrás. Permaneció un segundo en actitud dubitativa, observado en diferente forma por cuatro pares de ojos. Finalmente, accedió.

—Está bien. Virgil, John, se irán con Scott. La reunión con los inversionistas alemanes es en media hora, en el edificio de Manhattan. Me sería algo problemático llevarlos a ambos y después regresar.

—No te preocupes, papá —John asintió, comprensivo—. Ve a tu reunión.

Virgil, en cambio, permaneció en silencio y con la mirada baja. Asintió con un gesto y salió del comedor hacia su habitación para ir por sus cosas y asearse. John lo siguió.

Scott desayunó aprisa, levantándose de la mesa a menos de diez minutos de que su padre y Brains salieran de la casa. Virgil y John bajaban las escaleras cuando el mayor los pasó en sentido contrario.

—Vayan al auto. Los alcanzo en un par de minutos.

Ambos hermanos lo vieron ir a su habitación, y continuaron bajando. John aprovechó que se habían quedado solos para hablar con Virgil.

—Tengo la sensación de que no querías que él nos llevara.

Su hermano suspiró en forma casi imperceptible, debatiéndose por hablarle a John de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Al fin, se decidió.   

—Ayer discutimos. Me regresé a casa en el metro.

John casi perdió el escalón al escucharlo. Se sostuvo del pasamanos y fijó sus ojos en el rostro de su hermano.

—¿Papá lo sabe?

—No. Por favor, no se lo digas. Esto tenemos que arreglarlo Scott y yo.

John asintió, volviendo a caminar, alcanzando el vestíbulo para ir hacia la salida principal de la mansión. Recordó con cierta aprensión lo que Brains le había comentado el día anterior.

—Virgil —dijo en actitud firme, sujetando a su hermano por un brazo, deteniéndolo en su camino hacia el auto—. Si no quieres quedarte solo con él, dímelo. Si te amenaza o intenta hacer algo que te dañe, no te quedes callado. Dímelo, por favor.

El joven lo vio con desconcierto.

—¿De qué hablas? Scott no haría nada de eso, John.

El mayor también se desconcertó, soltándolo.

—Oh… es que… creo que no estoy muy seguro de entender qué está ocurriendo con ustedes.

Scott salió en ese momento, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—O.K. ¿Listos? Suban al auto.

Virgil fijó sus ojos oscuros en los de John antes de abrir la portezuela del asiento delantero.

—Hablamos en la tarde, ¿está bien?

—Claro —el rubio no tuvo otro remedio que aceptarlo y esperar que sus temores no fuesen ciertos.

En el auto, Scott se colocó sus lentes oscuros y encendió el motor, esperando que sus hermanos se alistaran. Le sonrió ampliamente al menor de los tres, a su lado y acto seguido, tomó rumbo hacia la Universidad Espacial.

—¿Quieres poner algo de música, Virg? —comentó casual, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Virgil se inclinó hacia el tablero del auto, como siempre lo hacía, y eligió un soundtrack de la memoria que estaba colocada en el estéreo. Una alegre tonada de jazz se escuchó, reemplazando el silencio dentro del automóvil.

John los observaba con cierta cautela. Cuando Scott sacó un tema de conversación demasiado trivial y Virgil respondió al mismo, sus alarmas volvieron a activarse.

Esos dos jamás hablaban de tonterías como esas. 

Los escuchó con enorme atención, en ocasiones, respondiendo también a una que otra pregunta que Scott le lanzaba.

Hasta que llegaron a donde él se bajaría.

Otra situación muy extraña, porque Scott siempre dejaba primero a Virgil.

—Llegamos, John. Imagino que vas a ir con papá cuando terminen tus clases.

—Si nada se atraviesa en su agenda y me llama para decírmelo, es probable que así sea.

—¿Quieres que pasemos por ti? Después de recoger a Virgil, digo.

John notó el levísimo brinco del menor ante eso.

—Mmmmno. Veré si Brains va a estar en el corporativo. Necesito revisar algo del ensayo con él.

Scott asintió, y mientras John bajaba del auto, sus dos hermanos lo observaron en silencio. Como si esperaran con ansias que los dejara solos.

Se despidió de ellos con un leve titubeo. Cuando el auto arrancó, alejándose del edificio, él no le quitó la vista de encima, preocupado.

Sacó su teléfono antes de voltear hacia el camino principal y tecleó un mensaje de texto.

Brains debía saber lo ocurrido.

 

 

 

— Scott y Virgil

 

A tres calles de la universidad en donde habían dejado a su hermano, Scott se detuvo, estacionando el auto. Virgil tenía la mirada clavada en el tablero, silencioso y tenso. Vio de reojo que Scott apagaba el estéreo y tuvo que reprimir la urgencia por abrir la portezuela y huir.

Scott se recargó en la portezuela de su lado, se quitó los lentes y volteó a verlo.

—No voy a lastimarte.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué estás tan tenso? Sólo vamos a hablar.

Virgil suspiró, soltando un poco de esa tensión que lo oprimía. Se arrellanó en el lugar, aunque también decidió voltear hacia su hermano. Su expresión era severa.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no me gritabas.

—Lo lamento. No volveré a hacerlo.

—No es el caso, Scott —Virgil sintió una agria frustración al escucharlo—. Te desquitaste conmigo, no estás haciendo lo que papá te ha pedido. Y van dos ocasiones en las que te veo ebrio. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Scott  bajó la mirada a sus manos, pensando su respuesta.

—Creo que estoy frustrado —se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de quitarse la imagen que sus fantasías empezaban a mostrarle al solo verlo—. Pensé que podría controlar todo esto, pero ha sido demasiado difícil. No sé si sea lo mismo si estuviese lejos de ti.

—¿Me culpas por eso?

Scott levantó la mirada, agobiado.

—No, Virgil. Me culpo a mí por eso. Te estoy involucrando en algo que no debería, estoy fallando en mi propósito de volver a mi vida anterior, en olvidar lo que ocurrió, en tratar de dejarlo atrás, y todo eso me frustra. Estuve pensando en eso durante la madrugada y decidí ir con Lecter. En cuanto te deje en el instituto, iré allá.

Virgil suavizó el gesto endurecido que mostraba, pensando en sus palabras.

—Ambos estamos involucrados en algo muy terrible, Scott. Y tampoco es tu culpa —hizo una breve pausa, sacando su teléfono celular—. Yo tampoco me he sentido bien. Planeaba ir con Lecter hoy, pero no le he llamado aún. Esperaba estar solo para hacerlo.

Guardaron silencio y de pronto, Scott dejó escapar una leve risa, seguida por la de su hermano; fue incrementando hasta que se carcajearon por un rato. Fue un acto compartido muy raro, pero alivió la tensión que sentían.

Aún en el remanente de ese reflejo, Scott trató de verse serio.

—Anda, llámalo. No voy a escucharte.

—Ajá, como si te creyera.

Volvieron a reír, hasta que el silencio se instaló entre ellos. Compartieron una mirada cargada de afecto, aunque fue muy extraño volver a vivir ese sentimiento que los mantenía siempre unidos.

—Seguimos pensando casi igual.  

—No podríamos evitarlo, aunque nos esforcemos. Compartimos mucho más que el apellido.

—¿Crees que de verdad nos telepateamos?

Virgil sonrió divertido, volviendo a ver el teléfono; marcó el número que Brains le había enviado en un texto y esperó. Scott se acomodó en el asiento del conductor, volteando hacia el exterior del auto. Pensativo.

—Eres un tonto. ¿Doctor Lecter? Buen día. Habla Virgil Tracy. ¿Podría recibirme hoy? Sí, acaba de decírmelo. Por supuesto. Lo veo entonces en unas horas. Gracias. —Colgó la llamada y volteó a ver a su hermano mientras guardaba el aparato—. Bien, es oficial. Voy a faltar al instituto. Vámonos.

—Vámonos —repitió el mayor, poniendo en marcha el auto, dirigiéndose acto seguido hacia la autopista que los llevaría a su cita.

 

 

 

— Jeff

 

Corporación Aeronáutica Tracy

Sección Administrativa. Manhattan.

 

En el breve receso que los socios alemanes habían pedido, el patriarca de la familia Tracy volvió a pensar en sus hijos y lo que había visto esa mañana.

Ahora no sólo debía preocuparse por la forma en que Scott se estaba comportando. Desde el primer día que había llegado ebrio a la casa, él lo había visto repetir ese comportamiento, y no sabía qué podía hacer para disuadirlo de dejar esa práctica antes de que fuera tarde. No había tenido resultado alguno cuando habló con él ese primer día, aunque el muchacho le había asegurado que no volvería a suceder.

Debía hablar nuevamente con él, y se sentía frustrado al tener que aplazar esa conversación por motivos de trabajo.

Ahora, la frustración se incrementaba al ver que no sólo su hijo mayor estaba en problemas. Virgil no se veía para nada bien, y John mostraba una inusual preocupación por ellos. Al grado que lo veía tenso y distraído.

Brains no era una historia distinta.

Definitivamente, el asunto se estaba saliendo de control, a pesar de la ayuda que sabía, el doctor Lecter podría brindarle a sus hijos. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto, o sería cuestión de tiempo el que su familia se empezara a desmoronar.

Brains se acercó a él, llevándole una taza.

—T-te traje u-un poco de café recién preparado.  

—Gracias. Eh… ¿podemos hablar un momento?

A través de los gruesos cristales de sus lentes, Brains parpadeó tres veces. Jeff conocía ese tic.

—C-claro —asintió el científico, sentándose a su lado—. Te e-e-escucho.

Jeff se aclaró la garganta, dándole un trago a la amarga bebida antes de empezar a hablar. Decidió que no utilizaría ninguna táctica y sería totalmente directo con su amigo.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo con los muchachos?

Una vez más, el tic volvió en la expresión de Brains.

—J-Jeff, no c-comprendo tu p-p-pregunta. Ambos s-sabemos que e-está s-sucediendo con e-ellos. T-todos estuvimos a-ahí para darnos cuenta…

—Ray, Ray. No tergiverses mis palabras. Scott, Virgil e incluso John se están comportando mucho más raro que hace un par de días. Y creo que tú sabes algo de eso.

—S-sé lo mismo que tú s-sabes, Jeff. N-no he hablado c-con ninguno de ellos…

—John y tú se han vuelto muy unidos en estos días. No puedo creer que no hayan hablado de esto entre ustedes.  

Brains vio fijamente a su amigo y empleador con expresión de enfado.

—¿N-nos estás vigilando?

Jeff se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, tratando de evitar la exasperación que estaba haciendo presa de él.

—No, Ray. No los estoy vigilando. Es sólo que se ha vuelto demasiado obvio lo que están haciendo ustedes. Además del creciente nerviosismo de John ante la forma en que Virgil y Scott actúan. Porque no me ha pasado desapercibido. ¡No! No me interrumpas. Vi eso precisamente hoy, en el desayuno. Y no, Ray. No estoy demente. No me veas así.

Hackenbacker parpadeó otra vez, dándose cuenta que su expresión estaba mostrando demasiado. Se relajó y pensó rápidamente en algo válido para Jeff Tracy.

—T-tienes razón —asintió al fin—. Scott y V-Virgil e-están en un mo-momento muy difícil ahora. Es L-la etapa de a-aceptación, y a-ambos se resisten a ello. L-lo que John y yo e-estamos haciendo, es v-vigilar que no haya m-más daño c-colateral m-mientras esta etapa p-pasa. T-tratamos de cuidar de t-tus hijos. Y-yo trato de c-cuidar de sus hermanos, y de él t-también, p-pero no puedo evit-tar que la p-preocupación le gane.  

Jeff asintió, jugueteando con la taza entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy su padre, pero me siento un inútil al verlos así, al saber que tal vez puedo hacer algo por ayudarlos, pero no sé qué.

Brains negó con un gesto, suavizando su expresión.

—N-no hay mucho que p-puedas hacer ahora, Jeff T-Tracy. J-John y yo lo hemos c-comprendido también, y s-solo nos resta e-esperar y observar. T-te aconsejo que hagas lo m-mismo, pero no d-dejes de c-comunicarte con tus hijos. E-especialmente con John.

Dicho eso, Brains se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a continuar con la junta, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de exposición.

Jeff lo observó, pensando en sus palabras.

Era una muy dura medida, ser sólo observador y no poder hacer mucho ante lo que había frente a él. Sin embargo, era lo más sensato que podía hacer.

Suspiró, levantando la taza para llevarla a su boca, trazando cientos de estrategias para hacer lo que el científico le había dicho que hiciera.

Sería una tarea demasiado ardua.  

 

 

 

— Scott & Virgil

 

Autopista 95.

A media hora de Maryland

 

Scott seguía hablando del desarrollo de un motor extraño, mucho más avanzado que cualquiera que hubiesen fabricado en la planta anteriormente. Le estaba dando los detalles a Virgil, cuando de pronto, éste lo interrumpió.

—Scott, ¿Por qué me besaste esta madrugada?

El mayor guardó silencio ante la pregunta, viendo ocasionalmente a su hermano, quien no le había prestado atención durante toda la explicación que le había dado de la pieza de ingeniería en la que trabajaba.

Era obvio que Virgil había estado rumiando esa duda por todo el camino que habían recorrido, así que no dejaría pasar el tema.

Suspiró, volviendo la mirada al frente.

—No te besé. Sólo trataba de hacer que entendieras lo arrepentido que estaba de haberte gritado.

—Me besaste. Y no te estoy cuestionando lo malo que eres para hacerlo, sino el porqué lo hiciste.

Scott volteó con él, medio sorprendido y medio enfadado.

—¿Cómo rayos sabes que soy malo para besar? Además, eso no fue un beso.

—¡Claro que sí! El roce de labios contra labios es un beso.

Scott bufó.

—Por todos los cielos, Virgil.

—Sólo respóndeme, Scott. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Un espeso silencio los envolvió, a pesar de la música que llevaban en el estéreo.

—No lo pensé. Fue algo espontáneo, creo. Fue mi manera de pedirte una disculpa.

Virgil lo seguía viendo fijamente.

—¿Por eso estabas ebrio?

Scott suspiró sin despegar la mirada de la carretera.

—No. Estaba ebrio porque creí que esa sería la mejor forma de olvidar las cosas. Pero no ha resultado. Sigo recordando todo.

Virgil volteó hacia el frente, asimilando sus palabras.

—Yo estoy sufriendo pesadillas.

Scott lo observó de reojo.

—¿Yo estoy en ellas? —al ver su gesto afirmativo, volvió a preguntar—. ¿Te hago daño?

—No. Tú… —el joven pasó saliva con dificultad al recordar esas partes de sus sueños—. Tú tratas de protegerme, pero no puedes hacerlo. Y ellos te hacen daño a ti. Yo también te hago daño.

—¿Tú? —su desconcierto fue muy evidente—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque soy yo al que obligan a violarte. Pero antes de eso, tú me besas… como ese día —Scott sintió un leve pinchazo en su vientre al escucharlo—. Y yo no me niego. Quiero hacerlo. Siempre quiero hacerlo…

Hubo un largo silencio de más de cinco minutos. Finalmente, el mayor volvió a hablar.

—Virgil, quiero saber… —carraspeó un poco, tratando de mantener su voz firme—. _Necesito_ saber si antes de que eso ocurriera, deseabas hacer algo así conmigo.

El otro joven se recostó en el asiento, ruborizado y con la respiración un poco agitada. Scott se percató de eso hasta ese momento.

—¿Recuerdas todas las veces que me usaste de tapadera para salir con tus amigas?

—¡Nunca te usé de tapadera, Virgil!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Le decías a papá que iríamos a comprar algo, un libro, un cuaderno, material para tus trabajos o los míos, aunque no fueran ciertos. Y entonces íbamos a alguna de las plazas comerciales, en donde te encontrabas con tus amigas y tus novias. Yo me quedaba siempre cerca, mientras tú y la chica en turno se devoraban a besos —sonrió al ver que el mayor también se sonrojaba ante esos recuerdos—. Yo las envidiaba, Scott.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste algo?

—¿Qué querías que te dijera? ¿Qué yo también quería saber cómo besabas? ¿Qué cada vez que los veía trenzados, lamiéndose las amígdalas mutuamente…?

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué? ¿No hacían eso?

—Já, já. Qué gracioso eres, Virgil Grissom Tracy.

La sonrisilla malévola del menor se borró un poco.

—Lo cierto es… que yo deseaba estar en su lugar. Quería saber qué se sentía hacerlo, quería probarte, saborear esa caricia que sólo desperdiciabas en ellas. Temí decírtelo porque no sabía qué me ibas a contestar. Y entonces ocurrió. Ese día, cuando me besaste por primera vez…

La atmósfera dentro del auto cambió radicalmente ante sus palabras. 

Scott sujetó el volante con fuerza, y la tensión en sus hombros se hizo muy evidente.

—Virgil, eso no fue un beso. Nos obligaron a hacerlo.

El menor cerró los ojos, negando levemente con un gesto.

—Es verdad; el primero no fue un beso. Nos estaban obligando, pero en el momento en que me abrazaste y me dijiste que sólo éramos tú y yo, me besaste de verdad. Lo sentí, y de pronto desee con todas mis fuerzas que no terminaras de hacerlo, porque era lo que siempre había deseado.    

Scott se distrajo un momento, viendo a su hermano con marcada incredulidad.

De no ser por el claxon del auto que iba a un lado, hubiesen sufrido un accidente.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a la ciudad de Maryland.


	11. Prescripción médica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal Lecter interviene para tratar de arreglar los desvíos de la relación de sus pacientes.  
> Descubre que, mientras uno intenta sobrevivir a sí mismo, el otro se está convirtiendo en una bomba de tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como nota curiosa, el estado de Nueva Jersey no considera el incesto como un delito.  
> Es uno de los pocos lugares en Norte América que acepta las relaciones de este tipo, aunque no aprueba las uniones matrimoniales entre personas con parentesco cercano.

Consultorio del doctor Hannibal Lecter

Maryland. 

 

Hannibal Lecter tenía una política muy estricta con respecto a la consejería matrimonial.

No ofrecerla a menos que fuese una situación de vida o muerte.

Por ese motivo, conocía a muy pocas parejas que llegaban discutiendo vivamente a la consulta. De hecho, si lo pensaba, las discusiones siempre se daban en cuanto cerraba la puerta tras sus pacientes y éstos se sentían aislados del mundo para empezar la batalla campal. Jamás había tenido que presenciar una discusión antes de abrir la puerta del consultorio.

Pero siempre hay una primera vez. Y la suya fue ese día, cuando abrió la puerta a la hora exacta en que recibiría a los hermanos Tracy.

Sin darle tiempo siquiera de abrir la boca, Virgil entró hecho una tromba al consultorio, sin saludarlo, con el rostro enrojecido por la ira mientras Scott lo seguía, recriminándole algo que todavía estaba fuera del alcance de su conocimiento.

En silencio y sin dejar de observarlos, cerró la puerta y caminó con cierta cautela hacia donde estaban los dos jóvenes, de pie uno frente al otro, a punto de dejarse los pulmones a gritos en esa discusión.

Casi de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba ante la reacción de una de las etapas del trauma. Por cierto, una situación muy interesante.

Los escuchó entonces con atención, sin intervenir.

Scott se veía muy molesto, pero también agobiado ante lo que su hermano le reclamaba en forma airada. Tenía una herida recién hecha en el labio inferior, aunque no se notaba demasiado.  

—¡Entiende que nada de lo que ocurrió fue porque lo deseábamos! ¡Lo que nos sucedió hace unos días fue un asalto!

—¡Deja de decir eso, Scott! ¡Acabo de confesarte en el auto que lo que sentía por ti era desde hace mucho tiempo!

—¡Pero estabas confundido!¡Estabas peleando contra tu frustración adolescente debido a tu timidez!

—¡¡Ooh! ¡Y ahora resulta que me conoces mejor de lo que yo me conozco!

—Jóvenes…

Lecter se interpuso entre ellos, tratando de detener la discusión. Eso estaba tomando tintes absurdos.

—¡Te conozco desde que naciste! ¡Yo le ayudaba a mamá a cambiarte los pañales!

—¡Jóvenes!

Ambos voltearon a ver a Lecter como si se les hubiese aparecido de repente. Virgil gruñó una maldición y se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones, enfurruñado.

Scott tuvo la decencia de ser quien saludara al psiquiatra por ambos.

—Doctor Lecter. Lo siento, esto fue…

—Muy interesante, e ilustrativo —le indicó con un ademán que tomara asiento, siguiéndolo.

Ambos hermanos se vieron de pronto uno frente al otro. Tensos, distanciados.

Virgil fue quien rompió el silencio, volteando a ver a Lecter.

—Esta madrugada, Scott llegó ebrio a casa y me besó.

—¡No te besé, Virgil!

—¡Ya habíamos dejado en claro que sí lo hiciste! ¿Por qué demonios te retractas?

—Jóvenes, por favor —ante el tono casi imperturbable que Lecter usó, ambos volvieron a guardar silencio—. Agradecería el que alguno de ustedes me dijera qué fue lo que ocurrió en estos días que ha desembocado en esta situación.

Virgil fijó su mirada desafiante en el rostro de su hermano. Scott se sonrojó al recordar el video, debatiéndose entre guardarlo para la consulta en privado, o comentarle al psiquiatra lo ocurrido justo en ese momento, frente a su hermano. Desvió su vista hacia un punto indefinido del piso.

—¿Le dices tú, o prefieres que yo le cuente mi versión primero? —El menor de ellos interrumpió sus cavilaciones en ese mismo tono de desafío. Scott suspiró, tomando la segunda decisión. Encontró la mirada severa de su hermano y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Adelante, Virgil. Así habrá tiempo de aclarar lo que tanto te empeñas en afirmar.

El menor bufó, distrayéndose. Más fue solo por un segundo.

Aspirando aire como si fuese a contener la respiración, inició con su relato.

—Después de la cita del domingo, Scott empezó a comportarse en forma muy extraña. Agredió a John cuando llegamos a casa por un error con el tráfico y en los siguientes días me empezó a evitar. Dejó de hacer algunas cosas que papá le pedía que realizara y de pronto empezó a tener sus ratos de agresividad hacia mí

—¡No es verdad!

—¿No? ¡Te recuerdo que casi me golpeaste cuando llegamos a casa! ¿Y ya no recuerdas que me gritaste en todas esas llamadas? ¿Y por qué empezaste a embriagarte?

Scott volvió a bajar la vista, encerrándose en un dolido silencio. Lecter lo observaba con enorme interés, dándose cuenta que el joven sostenía una fiera lucha interna. El dolor y la confusión que lo invadían ya eran demasiado notorios. No podía siquiera ponerlo en palabras.

Decidió intervenir a su favor.

Con expresión neutra, volteó con el menor de los hermanos y le dio una única instrucción.

—Virgil, necesito que salgas un momento —mantuvo su expresión serena cuando el más joven volteó a verlo con enorme desconcierto—. Por favor. Los atenderé en forma separada.

Su cambio de humor fue instantáneo.

—¡Por supuesto! —sin decir más, el menor de los hermanos se levantó del sillón y con pasos violentos se dirigió a la puerta que Lecter le indicó. No se controló en ningún momento, dando un portazo al salir.

 

 

— Scott —

 

Scott se derrumbó al siguiente segundo en que su hermano dejó el consultorio. Lecter no dijo una sola palabra, observándolo.

El joven se había sentado con una leve inclinación al frente, recargando los codos en sus piernas mientras ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos, respirando con pesadez.

Permanecieron así por un par de minutos, hasta que Scott trató de recobrar su entereza.

—Lo lamento —dijo en un quedo susurro al descubrir su rostro, bajando las manos a sus rodillas.

—No lo hagas. Virgil se está comportando así porque no encuentra otra forma de darle salida a la ira que lo embarga. Eso puede ser una válvula de escape, y en cierta forma es bueno. Sin embargo, veo que tú te estás reprimiendo demasiado.

Scott levantó la mirada hacia el especialista, agobiado.

—Intenté controlarme. Traté de no pensar en lo ocurrido, en lo que se despierta en mí cada vez que lo veo, o que hablo con él. Intenté hacerlo, pero esto es más fuerte que yo.

—¿Intentaste anestesiar el sentimiento con alcohol?

Scott cerró los ojos y asintió con un gesto.

—Por tres días… alcohol y algunas chicas…

—¿Obtuviste algún resultado positivo al hacerlo?  

—No —Hubo otro marcado silencio, antes de que se decidiera—. Sucedió algo más, doctor Lecter. Hace un par de días, cuando creí que podría mantenerme tranquilo y pelear contra todo esto, me llegó un correo de una cuenta hackeada.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

Scott inhaló profundamente antes de responder. Trató de mantener la mirada fija en el psiquiatra, esforzándose por no volver a derrumbarse.

—La cuenta pertenecía a uno de mis antiguos compañeros de la universidad. Pero no era un mensaje. El archivo… e-es el video que nos tomaron, editado de forma que parece algo normal, consensual.

Lecter se enderezó en el sillón, mostrando toda la atención que ponía en sus respuestas.

—Además del video, ¿hay algún otro mensaje en ese correo? ¿Alguna forma de chantaje?

—No. Sólo el video.

Con un leve gesto de asentimiento, lanzó la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Lo borraste?

Scott bajó la vista de inmediato, mientras un furioso sonrojo cubrió su rostro. Lecter supo su respuesta antes de que lo dijera.

—No.

—¿Virgil lo sabe? —Negó con un gesto, permitiéndole a Lecter continuar—. ¿Cuántas veces has visto ese video, Scott?

—N-no lo sé…

Hannibal lo estudió un momento. El muchacho casi estaba listo.

—Tal vez esto represente un choque en tu sentido común, pero el deseo que tu libido ha liberado hacia tu hermano, potencializado por tus sentimientos hacia él, podría llegar a desestabilizarte por completo.

Scott levantó la mirada sin comprender del todo lo que le decía.

—E-espere. No comprendo...

—El uso de alcohol para anestesiar el dolor que la culpa produce, o acallar los sentimientos que tienes hacia tu hermano, o en el caso de Virgil, el usar la ira como desahogo, es algo muy común. Es la transición hacia la aceptación, aunque no son las mejores soluciones. Podrían resultar muy lastimados si prolongan sus excusas por más tiempo.

—¿La aceptación…? Doctor Lecter, ¿qué está tratando de decir?

El psiquiatra continuó hablando sin darle lugar a cuestionarlo más.

—Por la forma en que tu hermano habló hace unos minutos, puedo deducir que él ya ha aceptado sus sentimientos hacia ti y sólo espera que tú lo hagas. Sus arranques de ira se deben a la frustración que tu resistencia le produce.

—No… un momento…

—Scott, debes entender esto. El ataque que sufrieron los llevó a abrir los ojos a una realidad que, tarde o temprano, descubrirían. Tú y tu hermano comparten un sentimiento desarrollado a lo largo de muchos años, pero ninguno de ustedes se había atrevido a aceptarlo como es. La violación fue el factor decisivo para que ambos pudiesen replantearse lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Diciéndolo de manera breve, los forzaron a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Scott se quedó sin palabras, viendo al doctor con ojos enormes y la boca ligeramente abierta, como si fuese a decir algo. El color en su rostro había desaparecido.

Casi de manera inconsciente, la negativa salió trémula de sus labios.

—E-es imposible… Yo jamás…

—¿Algunas vez tuviste sueños eróticos que involucraban a Virgil? ¿O le sugeriste en algún momento que se exploraran mutuamente?

—¡No! —su reacción fue demasiado obvia.

Lecter lo observó con expresión seria.

—Recuerda que no es a mí a quien le estás mintiendo. Además, ya habíamos hablado de la forma como el tabú suele anteponerse a la libre expresión de los sentimientos.

Pudo ver cómo su rostro se desencajaba en una mezcla de emociones, aunque no pudo determinar cuál de ellas se impondría sobre las demás.

Scott crispó sus manos varias veces, dejándolas fuertemente empuñadas, antes de dar su respuesta casi entre dientes. Los músculos de su maxilar se veían dolorosamente contraídos.

—Amo a mi hermano desde el primer momento que lo vi, desde el primer momento que mi madre me permitió abrazarlo, aún en la habitación de la maternidad. Lo amo por ser parte de mi familia, por llevar la misma sangre y compartir el mismo apellido. Y porque tuvimos que enfrentarnos a una vida de orfandad, apoyándonos mutuamente. Virgil nunca me dejó atrás, nunca me abandonó a pesar de mis errores. Lo amo por eso, incluso más que a mis demás hermanos.

—Generalmente, la parte más difícil es cuando debe reconocerse el momento en que hubo un cambio en tus sentimientos. Posiblemente en la adolescencia.

—Y-yo… Nunca…no quise… —intentó negarse una vez más a reconocer que, más allá de ese amor fraternal, otro tipo de sentimiento había asomado su fea cabeza durante su adolescencia, más algo inexplicable se lo impidió. Sintió que su garganta se cerraba e intentó tranquilizarse para seguir hablando. Carraspeó un poco antes de continuar con voz trémula—. No tengo idea de por qué en algún momento de nuestras vidas, lo desee. Intenté olvidar eso saliendo con chicas, todo el tiempo. Pero…

Lecter no mostró cambio alguno ante esa revelación. De hecho, ya lo había previsto.

—Sobreprotección, Scott —fue su explicación—. Desarrollaste un complejo sentimiento de hermano protector hacia él, tratando de cuidarlo de todo y de todos por ser el más cercano a ti. Sin embargo, saber que eras vulnerable y no lo suficientemente fuerte para cumplir con ese rol, dio paso a un grave desconcierto y posiblemente a un estado depresivo que no detectaste como tal. Al encontrar en Virgil un apoyo real, tus sentimientos pudieron cambiar, dando lugar a la idea de un deseo físico exaltado por los ajustes hormonales, mismo que en lugar de menguar, se incrementó ante un nuevo y traumático evento. Eso tampoco te convierte en culpable de algún crimen. No deberías dejar que esa culpa, pasada y ahora presente, altere tu estabilidad. Sólo debes decidir...

Sus palabras fueron como un fuerte golpe para Scott.

—¿Está sugiriendo que acepte este sentimiento como algo “normal”? ¿Que puedo tener sexo con Virgil sin sentirme culpable?

Hubo un corto y asfixiante silencio en el que ambos sólo mantuvieron el contacto visual. Hasta que Lecter eligió su siguiente argumento.

—El sexo es sólo un acto físico que consumaría esos años de devoción y correspondencia si ambos lo deciden. Y no, no estoy sugiriendo que seduzcas a tu hermano. Sólo te aconsejo que no te resistas a ser quien los ayude a sanar a ambos.

La mirada del joven cambió en forma súbita, mostrando una fiera determinación mientras se levantaba del sillón. Lecter casi tuvo la impresión de estar ante un animal herido y acorralado. Se preparó en caso de que el muchacho intentara agredirlo.

—¡No voy a acostarme con mi hermano sólo por su “consejo” profesional! Esto puede sanarse de otra forma —sin decir más, se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a irse.

Su sobresalto fue enorme al sentir que el psiquiatra lo sujetaba por un brazo con gran fuerza, aunque no en forma agresiva, deteniéndolo antes de que pudiese alcanzar la perilla y abrir.

—Scott, no puedo dejarte ir en ese estado de exaltación.

—¿C-cómo…?

—Tergiversaste mis palabras y no voy a permitirte cruzar esa puerta hasta que lo aclaremos.

Obligado por Lecter, se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a él. Sus estaturas eran similares, aunque en complexión, el mayor lo sobrepasaba. Scott se controló al darse cuenta que no podía soltarse del agarre del psiquiatra. La ira continuaba bullendo en su pecho, más la apaciguó, respirando profundamente un par de veces.

—Está bien —tomó varios segundos más en tranquilizarse casi por completo—. Digamos que no he comprendido nada de lo que dijo, así que le pido que me explique lo que quiso decir en realidad.

Lecter lo soltó, asintiendo.

—Bien, lo replantearé. Mi consejo es que tanto tú como Virgil deben mantener esa relación que tenían anteriormente. Deben estar en una franca y abierta comunicación, hablar de lo que sienten y piensan, sin ocultarse ni anteponer excusas. Esa es la única forma en que podrán hacer frente a lo ocurrido, tomar decisiones y, paulatinamente, la sanidad mental llegará. En ningún momento te he aconsejado que la relación con tu hermano se convierta en un maratón sexual.

Scott bajó la vista con el entrecejo poblado de líneas de expresión. Estaba considerando las palabras del psiquiatra casi en forma quirúrgica. Entonces volvió a levantar la cabeza, encontrando su mirada con la de Lecter.

—E-eso significa que tendré que decirle todo. Lo del video… y lo que siento…

—Así es, pero no creo que sea conveniente que le hables del video ahora. Te aconsejo que no se lo menciones hasta que llegue el momento adecuado. Tal vez un par de semanas. Eso también lo decidirás tú —el joven asintió, quedando ambos en un raro silencio. Hannibal volvió a su escritorio, buscando lo necesario para hacer la prescripción de un tranquilizante ligero que usaba en casos de depresión—. ¿Te sientes más tranquilo?

—No realmente —Scott se masajeó un poco la zona trasera del cuello—. Doctor, ¿sería un error si decidiera irme del país por un tiempo?

Lecter se detuvo en lo que hacía, volteando hacia el joven.

—Posiblemente. ¿Es un hecho?

—No todavía. La siguiente semana enviaré la solicitud para el doctorado en Inglaterra.

—Imagino que tampoco se lo has comentado a Virgil —Scott respondió sólo sacudiendo un poco la cabeza en negativa—. Esto sí tendrás que decírselo, en cuanto tomes tu decisión. De otra forma, él se sentirá traicionado. Sería un gran retroceso en su proceso de sanación. 

Scott se recargó en la pared, pensativo, escuchando el roce de la punta de un bolígrafo sobre papel mientras Lecter escribía una receta. Al terminar, el psiquiatra volvió junto a él.

—Scott, temo que durante estos días se presente algún ataque de ansiedad, o tal vez un estado leve de depresión. Te estoy prescribiendo un tranquilizante ligero, en caso de que así ocurra. No será un tratamiento prolongado, sólo lo necesario para evitar algún inconveniente.

El muchacho alcanzó el papel, leyendo la perfecta caligrafía plasmada en él.

—Sí… eh…

—¿Tienes alguna duda? ¿Algo más que hayas pasado por alto y que necesites hablarlo?

—Creo que no.

—Bien. Me gustaría hablar entonces con Virgil.

Diciendo esto, el mismo Hannibal fue quien abrió la puerta, invitando a Scott a salir.

Virgil los observó en silencio, sentado en uno de los sillones de la salita de espera. Se veía un poco más tranquilo que cuando había salido del consultorio. Se levantó al ver a su hermano mayor saliendo del lugar y esperó que alguno de los otros hablara. Fue Lecter quien lo invitó a entrar para continuar con su consulta.

—Virgil. Te atenderé ahora. Scott esperará aquí.

Asintió con un gesto, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta abierta.

Cuando Scott y él se cruzaron, sus miradas se encontraron por un breve momento, situación que tampoco pasó desapercibida para Lecter.

 

 

—Virgil—

 

 

Por primera vez, Virgil entró al consultorio sin mostrar rasgos hostiles hacia Lecter.

Pero se debía a que su enfado lo mantenía enfocado en su hermano mayor. En lo ocurrido hacía poco tiempo, tal vez un par de horas atrás.

En cierta forma, eso era una ventaja para el psiquiatra.

Virgil se sentó en el sillón que Scott había ocupado minutos atrás, haciendo algunos trazos con un dedo en el brazo del mismo mientras esperaba al psiquiatra.

Cuando éste tomó asiento frente al joven, su mirada inquisitiva se clavó en su rostro.

—Necesito determinar que tus arranques de ira no harán que tu hermano continúe cayendo en depresión.

La expresión de Virgil se ensombreció.

—No quiero lastimarlo, pero si es la forma en que puedo alejarlo del daño que él mismo se está causando, seguiré haciéndolo.

—Sabes que no es la mejor forma de ayudarlo.

El joven se arrellanó en el asiento con actitud un tanto fanfarrona.

—Es Scott. Siempre ha sido el más fuerte de la familia. No creo que esto le afecte…

—Para alguien fuerte, no hay nada más desconcertante que verse débil —interrumpió el especialista. Virgil intentó procesar lo que escuchaba, entrecerrando los ojos y cambiando de posición. Hannibal detectó el sobresalto que sus palabras habían causado, así que lo aclaró—. Si insistes en mostrarle sus puntos débiles, todo el trabajo logrado en estas sesiones se desmoronará en forma irremisible.

—¡Pero sólo discutimos por lo ocurrido anoche!

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —esperó unos segundos, observando con atención la reacción de su paciente. Al ver su titubeo, continuó—. Cuando llegaron, lo acusaste de recurrir al alcohol para evadirse, entre otras cosas. Cuando se llega al uso de enervantes, significa que algo no marcha de manera adecuada.

—¿Me está diciendo que… rompí a Scott? —Lecter se percató de la hostilidad en el comentario. Era algo lógico. Debía enfocar esa hostilidad y la ira que llevaba encima.

—No aún, pero podrías ser el causante de un futuro desequilibrio. Como el alcoholismo. Ese es uno de los riesgos en los que puede caer tu hermano si se ve agredido y presionado. Por otra parte, no me has dicho lo que ocurre contigo.

Virgil se sonrojó un poco, más de inmediato se escudó en una actitud más huraña.

—Sigo mal. Tengo pesadillas de lo ocurrido ese día. No soporto estar con más de un par de personas en el mismo lugar en el que me encuentre, y no he podido concentrarme en clases.

—¿Estás asistiendo a tus clases? Porque acabas de caer en un argumento contradictorio.

El joven guardó silencio, arrebujándose aún más en la silla. Por un momento sólo observó al psiquiatra, hasta que hizo una pregunta.  

—¿Importa eso?

—Importa si tu actitud se ha vuelto conflictivamente antisocial y destructiva.

Virgil suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, rindiéndose al razonamiento de Lecter.

—No he asistido a ninguna clase, doctor Lecter. Siento que puedo tener un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento, o que podría empezar a golpear a quien se cruce en mi camino. 

Hannibal ladeó un poco la cabeza, sopesando sus palabras. Decidió entonces ir por otro tópico.

—Háblame de tus pesadillas, Virgil Tracy.

Sin levantar la cabeza de su posición, el muchacho cerró los ojos y se concentró en recordar cada sueño que había tenido en los últimos días. Con apenas un hilo de voz, inició su relato sin inflexiones, monótono, sintiendo un leve sonrojo en el momento en que el relato de sus sueños se concentraba en su hermano. Dudó varios segundos, abriendo los ojos sin cambiar su posición, mirando hacia el techo de la habitación. Como si buscara un punto del que pudiese aferrarse para continuar.

Finalmente, con un carraspeo aclaró su garganta y continuó, cambiando incluso la forma en que hablaba.

—Cuando ocurre la violación, cuando sueño que lo someto, no es como él lo hizo. Es violento… en cierta forma, y me gusta… y eso me hace odiarme, porque no busco protegerlo, no deseo hacerlo… De alguna manera sé que es parte de un deseo muy profundo que ahora está surgiendo, y no puedo pelear contra eso. Cuando despierto, la sensación de estar convirtiéndome en un monstruo es… agobiante.

Guardó silencio, dando por terminado el relato, esperando que Lecter dijese algo.

Este se mantuvo en su posición relajada, con expresión neutra, aunque su mirada era escrutadora y profunda.

—Esto que está ocurriendo es un reflejo de la frustración y la impotencia que experimentaste en el momento del ataque. Sin embargo, cuando enfocas ambos sentimientos en tu hermano, puede ser por la rebelión a los años de negación del sentimiento que desarrollaste por él en tu pubertad. Antes del ataque, ¿tuviste sueños eróticos o fantasías que involucraran a Scott?

Virgil levantó la cabeza, visiblemente sonrojado.

—Desde mi adolescencia —respondió sin titubeos—. ¿En qué me convierte eso, doctor?

Lecter no cambió su expresión.

—En un ser humano normal. Todos vivimos en nuestra mente un universo de fantasías y deseos, muchos de ellos permaneciendo ahí tal vez por siempre. Uno mismo es quien determina qué fantasía o qué deseo tomará forma en el mundo real.

Virgil suspiró, mostrando un enorme desaliento.

—Uno mismo los determina —repitió en voz baja—, siempre y cuando se apeguen a lo normal, ¿no es así?

Lecter le dirigió una levísima sonrisa indulgente.

—Tus temores, los tabúes que frenan tu pensamiento, las normas morales bajo las que has sido educado. ¿Eso es la normalidad para ti? Entonces serás tú quien pondrá esos límites, y quien decidirá cruzarlos.

El muchacho se desconcertó.

—No puedo violar las barreras…

—Cruzar los límites no es lo mismo que violarlos, Virgil. Existe una gran diferencia en ello.

Lecter se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su escritorio, dejando a su paciente un tanto confundido con lo que le había dicho. El joven se giró en su asiento hacia donde había ido el mayor, tratando de formular una pregunta.

—Pero… si deseara hacer realidad esos sueños… eso sería incorrecto…

—Virgil, tanto tú como Scott comparten ese deseo en niveles muy similares. Siendo ambos adultos, la decisión de materializar un deseo o una fantasía es sólo un asunto de ustedes dos. No hay una ley que penalice severamente el incesto, si eso es lo que temes. Sin embargo —continuó al ver que el muchacho mostraba un fuerte interés al escuchar eso—, debe ser consensual al cien por ciento. No puedes obligarlo o coaccionarlo para aceptar esta situación.

Virgil volvió a sentarse bien, con miles de pensamientos encontrados en su cabeza.

Lecter volvió con él, llevando una agenda en la mano. Se detuvo a su lado, observándolo.

—Entiendo que la relación que ambos tenían antes del incidente era muy distinta a lo que vi el día de hoy. Te aconsejo que vuelvan a ese tipo de relación, es decir, el desarrollo de la confianza mutua, la comunicación franca y abierta entre ustedes es esencial para que ambos se ayuden mutuamente a dejar atrás la experiencia traumática que rompió la estabilidad en su relación. Tal vez eso implique discusiones, pero será mejor a que ambos se encierren en una autodestrucción silenciosa. 

Virgil levantó la mirada hacia el psiquiatra, aún con esa sombra de confusión, aunque había también un leve atisbo de esperanza en ella.

—¿Sanaremos algún día? ¿Cree que volveremos a ser normales?

Hannibal sostuvo su mirada sin mostrar cambios. Sabía que era una pregunta sin respuesta.

—Es difícil volver a un estado normal después de un evento como el que vivieron. Pero nada es imposible, Virgil Tracy. Ahora, quisiera ver otro pequeño asunto contigo.

Virgil asintió, reacomodándose en el sillón.

—Lo escucho, doctor Lecter.

—Encontré información acerca del hombre que dibujaste. Uno de mis contactos de Nueva York me envió algo muy interesante, y estuve pensando en pasar un tiempo en Manhattan. Podríamos agendar la siguiente cita allá, en unos días. ¿Te interesa?

Virgil asintió, pensando que tal vez pronto obtendrían un poco de justicia.

Minutos más tarde, al terminar la sesión con el menor de los Tracy y abrir la puerta que llevaba a la salita de espera, se encontraron que Scott estaba acompañado, conversando con una joven.

Este interrumpió su conversación casi de inmediato al verlos.

—Disculpa. Mi hermano…

Ella los observó a ambos por un momento, sonriéndole al volver a verlo mientras se levantaba del sillón.

—Entiendo. Fue un placer conocerte, Scott.

Lecter la saludó mientras ella entraba al consultorio con paso firme. Era la primera vez que rompía el protocolo de esperar en la otra sala.

—Margo, bienvenida. Toma asiento. Estaré contigo en un minuto —cuando la joven se adentró en el recinto, cerró la puerta para hablar con sus pacientes—. Scott, la siguiente semana iré por algunos asuntos a Manhattan. Virgil agendó su siguiente cita allá, y nos preguntábamos si deseas también que te agregue en ese día.

El mayor de los Tracy asintió y en poco, ambos tenían ya su cita hecha. Se despidieron del psiquiatra y en silencio abandonaron el consultorio.

No hablaron hasta que llegaron a la calle.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestionó Scott a su hermano, temiendo que su actitud fuese aun agresiva.

—Bien. Uhm… —Virgil recordó cada palabra del psiquiatra, e intentó seguir su consejo—. Scott, quería disculparme por lo de hace unas horas…

El mayor le sonrió con alivio.

—No te preocupes. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo antes de volver?

Virgil lo observó con detenimiento. Parecía querer evitar el tema.

—Tenemos que hablar de esto con franqueza, Scott. Me preocupa haberme comportado en la forma como lo he hecho durante esta última semana, porque jamás lo había hecho. Y sí, sugiero que busquemos un lugar reservado para hablar ahí, porque no vamos a dejar de lado este asunto. ¿Está bien?

El mayor suspiró con resignación, buscando las llaves del auto.

—Está bien, Virgil.

 

 

 

— Scott & Virgil

 

Salida a la Autopista 95.

 

Poco después, mientras se dirigían en silencio hacia un pequeño restaurancillo a las afueras de la ciudad, Scott intentó seguir también el consejo del psiquiatra. Dejó sus pensamientos de lado y buscó un tema común de conversación.

—¿Te has fijado que John y Brains pasan más tiempo juntos desde hace una semana?

Virgil volteó a verlo, enfocándose de pronto en ese hecho.

—No realmente. ¿Qué crees que esté pasando con ellos?

—Bueno, papá le pidió a John que nos acompañara y al parecer, Brains se apropió de esa responsabilidad cuando nos recomendó a su psiquiatra. Pero siento que no es sólo por esas razones que están pasando más tiempo a solas.

Virgil levantó una ceja, intrigado.

—¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar, Scott?

—Nada —el mayor se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviese importancia lo que acababa de decir, aunque eso llevaba una doble intención. Su expresión adoptó un aire travieso—. ¿Crees que estén saliendo?

Esta vez, Virgil levantó ambas cejas y abrió la boca un instante, más lo pensó bien y dejó que una sonrisa aún más grande y traviesa aflorara.

—Nah. ¡Brains es una amoeba! Y no creo que sea del tipo de John. Yo digo que están conspirando para conquistar el mundo.

Ambos rieron, llegando por fin a un discreto restaurant.   

—A todo esto, ¿sabes cuál es el tipo de John? —preguntó Virgil, retomando su tono intrigado al tiempo que Scott apagaba el motor del auto.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, nunca me he fijado —respondió el mayor mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad—. Lo he visto con algunas chicas rubias, y castañas, incluso un par de nenas muy atractivas de piel oscura. Pero todas esas veces, sólo hablaba con ellas, muy serio. Mmmmm.

Bajaron del auto, pensativos. Y fue Virgil quien hizo la propuesta mientras cruzaban la puerta de cristal del lugar.

—¿Crees que se moleste si le preguntamos directamente?

—No, no lo creo —Scott eligió la mesa después de un rápido vistazo, guiando a su hermano hacia un apartado rincón del lugar—. Tal vez no quiera decirnos, o tal vez nos llevemos una enorme sorpresa, quién sabe.

—O.k. Decidido entonces. En cuanto lleguemos a casa, lo interrogaremos —Virgil se sentó de inmediato y clavó la mirada en su hermano mayor—. ¿Tú tienes un tipo preferido, Scott?

El aludido tomó asiento frente a su hermano, pensando su respuesta.

—Creo que me gustan todas. No soy muy exigente. ¿Y tú?

Virgil enrojeció un poco, más no desvió la mirada de la del mayor. Asintió con un cabeceo, dejando sus manos sobre la mesa, con las palmas en la misma. Una señal de completa sinceridad.

—Tal vez quieras golpearme si te lo digo.

Scott casi puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo.

—Virgil, sabes que jamás te golpearía por algo como esto.

El menor volvió a asentir, adoptando una expresión bastante seria. Scott sintió como si un férreo puño se cerrara alrededor de su garganta al verlo. Casi adivinó su respuesta.

—Tú, Scott.

Ambos guardaron silencio, hasta que el mayor se levantó en forma abrupta, disculpándose entre dientes mientras se dirigía a los servicios.

Virgil lo siguió después de unos segundos de indecisión. Al entrar al área de sanitarios y verlo recargado en uno de los lavamanos tratando de tranquilizarse, se arrepintió de haber sido sincero en su respuesta. Tal vez no era el momento adecuado. Tal vez estaba empujando las cosas a un mal término, y Scott no lo soportaría. Tal vez…

Scott levantó la mirada hacia el espejo, dejándole ver sus ojos enrojecidos y su respiración agitada.

Tuvo un poco de temor al ver que se giraba hacia él y en tres largas zancadas lo alcanzaba, sujetándolo por los hombros con fuerza mientras lo empujaba contra la pared, en silencio, casi jadeando.

Cerró los ojos y esperó un golpe que nunca llegó. En su lugar, los labios de su hermano mayor lo asaltaron sin darle una sola oportunidad de retroceder o de evitarlo. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, lo separó de sí y lo obligó a seguirlo, jalándolo con algo de violencia hacia uno de los sanitarios, encerrándose en el estrecho cubículo en el que apenas cabían.

Virgil prácticamente no tuvo oportunidad de hacer algo. Sólo tuvo noción de la violenta gentileza en los besos de su hermano y de la mano que lo exploraba con cierta rudeza por dentro del pantalón mientras lo detenía para evitar que pudiese caer.

Sin palabras, sólo jadeos y acallados gemidos que escapaban de sus gargantas, hasta que ambos terminaron. Virgil entre los dedos de Scott. Scott en su ropa interior.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, uno recargado contra la puerta del sanitario, el otro encaramado en el retrete, dejando que los centímetros de distancia entre ellos se extendiesen como un enorme precipicio de kilómetros de ancho.

Hasta que Scott cerró los ojos, mascullando una maldición que Virgil no alcanzó a entender. Entonces decidió tomar las cosas en sus manos.

Buscó papel y procedió a limpiarse. Cuando alcanzó la mano de Scott, éste no lo rechazó, dejando que limpiara también el rastro casi seco de semen en ella.

Después de eso, Scott abrió la puerta del cubículo y salió, entrando al cubículo siguiente para limpiarse con un poco más de libertad. Hecho eso, ambos fueron hacia los lavamanos, sonrojados y sin una sola palabra de por medio. Salieron uno detrás de otro,  tratando de aparentar que nada había ocurrido. No se sentaron, sino que se dirigieron hacia el auto. En silencio.

Ninguno de ellos habló durante el trayecto.

De hecho, Virgil se dejó llevar por el sueño que lo asaltó después de ese extraño episodio, y todo el camino de regreso lo pasó dormido.

Por el contrario, Scott no dejaba de verlo, temblando internamente, tratando de concentrarse en la carretera.

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión, Scott bajó del auto y se apresuró a encerrarse en su habitación.

 


End file.
